HPMG Livre 3 : Entraînement et Traître
by mellon50
Summary: Dernier chapitre de la fiction, Harry découvre pas mal de chose sur sa famille et les amis de son père. La suite de la fic : Aparte a Las Vegas.
1. Nijina

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ? **

**LIVRE 3 :**

**ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire cette troisième ici présente, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et deuxième livre. Vous les trouvez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**NDA : **

Et voici le premier chapitre d'Harry Potter Mage gris ? Livre 3 : ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE. La première chose que l'on peut remarquer, c'est qu'au contraire des deux premier livre, celui-ci ne correspond pas du tout au titre des vrais livres de JKR, c'est un choix délibéré car à partir de cette troisième année, je vais peu à peu m'éloigner de la trame des livres originaux, ce qui va faire un Univers Alternatif complet.

Deuxième chose, ce livre est séparé en deux. Il y'aura une première partie, ENTRAINEMENT. Cette part sera occupée par le voyage de Harry au Japon, et ira jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, où la deuxième partie : TRAITRE, contera les péripéties de Harry, Draco, Maria et bien d'autres dans le château ( NDA : ça me fait tout de suite penser à la Star ac', brrrr, qu'est ce que je déteste cette émission). (NBR : Ha ha ! Tu as trop raison !…on risque de se faire des ennemis lol)

Troisième chose et dernière chose, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère revoir tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews avant mais je ne refuse pas les nouveaux bien sur lol.

BONNE LECTURE…

**Dsl, je n'ai pas réussi à afficher les traits de dialogue, et comme vous attendez ce chapitre depuis un mois, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre encore; encore dsl.**

**PARTIE 1 : L'ENTRAINEMENT :**

**Chapitre 1 : Nijina**

Nijina !

Quoi Harry, répondit celle-ci en japonais.

Tu n'aurais pas vu mon bâton d'entraînement par hasard ? Je ne le retrouve plus, demanda en criant Harry, la jeune fille se trouvant dans la salle de bain.

Tu devrais vérifier dans mon armoire, répondit-elle en se levant de sa paillasse, tu as souvent tendance à te tromper avec la mienne.

Harry écouta la jeune fille et se précipita vers l'armoire en question. Mais armoire était un bien grand mot, c'était plus quatre planches qui tenaient Merlin sait comment. Harry passa son index dans un petit orifice et tira vers lui. Elle trembla légèrement mais fini par s'ouvrir, Harry soulevant à moitié la porte pour que le reste ne vient avec elle (NBR :je ne comprends pas ce que tu veut dire) (NDA : Il ne faut pas que toute l'armoire s'en va avec la porte lol). Il fit un petit sourire en voyant son bâton argenté déposé à côté de celui de Nijina, qui était de couleur pourpre.

Tu l'as trouvé, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Harry frissonna au son de sa voix tellement sensuelle. C'était peut être le japonais qui lui faisait ça.

Oui, tu sais toujours tout sur moi chérie, dit Harry en se tournant.

C'est parce que je suis la meilleure, dit-elle avant de le plaquer contre l'armoire et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire.

Harry avait vite oublié Cho Chang quand il avait rencontré Nijina. La jeune fille était elle aussi l'apprentie du maître. Quand il était arrivé il y'a un mois, il l'avait tout de suite trouvée à son gout, et le fait qu'il partageait la même pièce pour dormir les avait très…rapprochés. Nijina était là depuis plus longtemps que lui, ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de la surpasser en combat à main nue, mais par contre, il était une vrai nullité au combat au bâton par rapport à elle. Elle était de 1 an son aînée, ce qui n'avait en rien empêché Harry de lui faire la cour…et elle avait craqué il y à cinq jours, alors qu'ils s'entraînaient au bâton, Harry avait réussi pour la première fois à la mettre à terre lors d'une partie hors cours. Le problème (qui n'en était pas un pour Harry) et qu'il l'avait bloqué en étant au dessus d'elle. Ils s'étaient embrassés à la tombé du soleil, dans une neige plutôt glaciale.

Nijina était blonde, chose peu ordinaire en Asie. Elle avait des yeux bleus incroyablement pâles et des sourcils très fins. Elle était d'une demi-tête plus grande que lui et commençait déjà à devenir femme. Elle dégageait une grâce telle, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue autre part, dès leur première rencontre, Harry était de suite tombé amoureux. Il savait aussi qu'elle pouvait maîtriser la magie mais pas du tout comme les européens, avec eux, pas besoin de baguette et autres outils. De simples parchemins pouvaient lancer des sorts incroyablement puissants. Harry en avait d'ailleurs été très surpris et Nijina lui avait proposé de lui apprendre, le maître avait vu ça d'un bon œil et n'avait pas objecté, faisant confiance à ses deux élèves.

Il y avait un troisième élève, mais il avait dix-sept ans et s'appelait Sergueï Andropov. Du fait qu'il était plus âgé, il avait été mis dans une pièce à part. Andropov était très grand, près de 2 mètres, il avait les cheveux blonds coupés très courts et des yeux bleus froids comme la Sibérie. Il était élève à l'école de Durmstrang et grâce à lui, Harry avait tout de suite amélioré son vocabulaire en magie noire. Sergueï l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile, très surpris de savoir que le Survivant avait des attirances pour la magie noire et les potions dangereuses ou non. Sergueï était normalement un solitaire mais la venue d'Harry avait tout chamboulé, même s'il restait assez froid avec Nijina.

Harry était donc très heureux de son voyage ici, il apprenait énormément de choses, avec son nouvel ami, Sergueï, mais aussi avec Nijina et son maître bien sûr. Les journées au soleil levant étaient assez longues, avec une discipline digne de l'armée. Tous les jours, nos trois amis se levaient à 5 heures, partaient faire une heure de footing autour du temple, avant de rentrer prendre une douche dans l'eau glaciale. À 6 heures et demi, ils allaient rejoindre le maître pour prendre un repas léger ensemble avant qu'il ne donne à chacun ce qu'il allait faire de la journée.

Après les tâches effectuées, souvent vers 18 heures sauf en cas de punition, ils reprenaient une douche avant de manger sans la compagnie du maître et ils profitaient du temps qu'il leur restait avant 21 heures où ils devaient tous s'endormir. Le seul jour qui dérogeait à cette règle était le mercredi, où ils devaient, à tour de rôle, allé chercher de la nourriture dans un petit village à flanc de montagne. Ils avaient donc souvent l'après-midi de libre, où Harry apprenait avec Nijina et Sergueï. On pouvait dire que c'était un échange de savoir et de culture. Harry avait même appris le Russe pour faire plaisir à Sergueï. Harry avait donc pour l'instant occupé tous ses temps libres à cette nouvelle langue et ce nouvel alphabet, comme il en avait été pour le japonais.

Le temps avait donc passé très vite et c'était au tour d'Harry d'aller au village, la première et deuxième semaine, Serguei et Nijina s'en étant occupé. Il coupa court au baiser plus que sauvage de sa tendre, passa autour de son cou un sac en bandoulière. Il prit son bâton et se tourna sur lui-même.

Je suis comment ?

Très séduisant, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

J'y vais, à ce midi et il s'en alla en traversant la chambre. Il disparut à l'angle de la porte.

Harry se dirigea alors vers les appartements du maître, qui était tout en haut du temple. Il emprunta l'escalier principal et monta les 666 marches qui menaient au grand salon. Il croisa au premier étage Nikita, qu'il salua de la tête. Nikita, avec Asuka, étaient les deux personnes qui s'occupaient du temple et de ses alentours. La première était plus spécialisée pour le temple tandis qu'Asuka s'occupait volontiers des jardins et des différents terrains d'entraînement extérieurs.

Il enleva ses chaussures sur le palier, se retrouvant en chaussettes pénétra dans le territoire du maître. Il avisa la petite table basse en verre et prit l'enveloppe qui contenait de l'argent prévue pour la nourriture. Le salon du maître, et plus particulièrement les murs, étaient recouverts de tapisserie contant de grandes histoires et de grandes batailles. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement luxueux mais par rapport à sa chambre, cela dénotait beaucoup. Il jeta un œil aux nombreux vases avant de s'en aller, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il venait, la première remontait au tout début, quand le maître lui avait fait visiter le temple de fond en comble.

Harry remit alors ses chaussures et redescendit les marches jusqu'au palier où il put sortir à l'air libre. Il quitta le domaine et prit un petit chemin qui serpentait à travers la montagne. Ce chemin était le seul qui reliait le temple au village. Et il était plutôt dangereux, devenant à certains endroits une partie d'escalade.

Ce fut donc le souffle court qu'il arriva au village, les têtes se tournèrent vers lui ; ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un occidental traînait par là. Harry leva alors son col et tout le monde retournèrent à leurs occupation, voyant le sigle que portait les apprentis de ce maître qui habitait tout en haut au temple. Harry arriva sur la place centrale cinq minutes plus tard, et regarda les étalages à même le sol avec bizarrerie. Ce n'était pas du tout comme chez lui. Il sortit sa liste et acheta tout ce qu'il y était inscrit. Il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de poissons.

Harry regarda avec suspicion tous les paquets autour de lui, et autant l'aller avait été dure, Harry ne s'imaginait même pas le retour avec 30 kilogrammes en plus sur le dos. Harry tira un parchemin rectangulaire d'environ trente centimètres de long sur 10 centimètres de largeur et le plaqua sur le carton. Le tout se mit à briller légèrement et Harry repartit sans que personne ne le remarque ; car ce qui était bien avec cette magie, c'est qu'elle n'était pas trop voyante.

Le retour fut donc moins compliqué que prévu et Nijina l'attendait avec une gourde en peau de bête contenant de l'eau fraîche devant l'entrée du temple. Il lui lança un sourire reconnaissant en posant sa charge et étancha avec bonheur sa soif. Il reprit son merveilleux poids et se dirigea vers le carré nord où se situaient les cuisines. Il toqua à la porte et Jean-Philippe lui ouvrit la porte avec un franc sourire. Harry déposa la nourriture devant la réserve et le chef-cuisiner lui dit qu'il se chargerait du reste.

Jean-Philippe de Robuchon était un homme dans la force de l'âge, des cheveux noirs dans lesquels calvitie avait fait son travail. Il était français et c'était par un concours de circonstances qu'il s'était retrouvé ici à cuisiner pour le compte du maître. Le fait qu'il soit un chef étoilé faisait de ses repas un vrai régal, bien plus exquis que ce qui se faisait à Poudlard par les elfes. Il avait même réussi à faire aimer le poisson à Harry. Un vrai miracle, entre nous. Mais avec des limites bien sûr, Harry resterait Harry.

Harry passa le reste de son après-midi avec Sergueï qui lui apprit un sort qui permettait de contrôler par la pensé un être faible. Ce qui était bien, avec le Bulgare (NBR :il était pas russe le Sergueï ?)(NDA : Si si, mais vu que Durmstrang est en Bulgarie..), c'est que c'était un jour un sort. Il avait donc tout son temps pour l'apprendre. Il fit alors apparaître un pitponk.

La formule est _maitriem._ Il a été beaucoup utilisé par Grindelwald, qui voulait contrôler certaines personnes sans la contrainte de l'impérium avec lequel on ne pouvait « posséder » une personne. Le geste de ta baguette doit être une étoile. Il lui montra rapidement en sortant sa baguette de bois noir.

D'accord, dit Harry en se concentrant. Harry dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse folle et traça une étoile en prononçant clairement la formule.

Une étoile en argent, comme celle des Ninjas, sortit de sa baguette et se ficha en plein dans le front du pitponk. Harry pensa alors à une roulade, et le pitponk le fit. Harry fit un sourire avant de s'écrouler par terre. Il avait sûrement utilisé trop de magie d'un coup. Vivement que le maître lui apprenne à développer sa magie. Harry revint à lui assez vite.

L'étoile noire ne peut être vue que par toi, et je dis bien voir. Il suffit qu'un sorcier assez puissant sente la magie du sort pour qu'il soit découvert. Tu vas maintenant réessayer, mais sans t'évanouir, dit-il sans un sourire.

À la fin de la journée, les deux amis ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de grimper les marches qui menaient à la salle à manger. Nijina était déjà là, en train de boire saké, confortablement assise sur un petit cousin, les jambes croisées. Ils firent de même et se servirent un petit verre. Jean-Philippe entra alors dans la salle avec un délicieux repas. Nijina se lécha les lèvres, il lui avait fait son plat préféré.

Oh ! J'adore les sushis ! Merci JP.

De rien Miss Zyadin, c'est un plaisir. Il déposa le plat sur la table et Nijina se précipita dessus. JP revint quelques secondes plus tard avec du riz mélangé à d'autres ingrédient que Harry n'était pas sûr de connaître.

Attention Jin', tu pourrais grossir, nargua Harry en prenant le peu de sushis qu'il restait avec Sergueï qui souriait légèrement.

Tu vas le regretter Ry', je te le jure, tu es privé de bisous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Harry se mit à tousser en avalant de travers. Le bulgare élargit son sourire. Une joute verbale commençait. Il s'assit plus confortablement et admira.

Tu oserais faire ça, répliqua Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Mhhh…laisse moi réfléchir…oui, reprit-elle cruellement.

Tu me fends le cœur, chérie, dit Harry, mais toi aussi tu seras privée de bisous. La question est si tu vas résister longtemps. Le visage de Nijina se figea. Elle s'était faite avoir.

Touché, murmura Serguei, ne jamais provoquer un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il plus haut, sinon, il te le rend au centuple.

Oh ça va toi, dirent Harry et Nijina ensemble avant de s'embrasser sauvagement, roulant sur le sol.

Sergueï leva les yeux avant d'en profiter pour piquer un ou deux sushis à Nijina. D'ailleurs, les deux allèrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre, préférant s'embrasser et découvrir le corps de l'autre que manger. Mais ils ne passèrent jamais à l'acte en lui-même, Harry gardant un assez mauvais souvenir de sa première fois.

Le lendemain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry ouvrit les yeux et rougit aussitôt en sentant le corps de Nijina contre lui. Nikita fit un sourire indulgent avant de se retirer de la pièce. Harry se tourna vers Nijina et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il fallait se lever. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit à Harry.

Bien dormie Jin', demanda Harry.

Comme un loir grâce à toi, tu fais un excellant oreiller, dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

Ils suivirent le train-train quotidien avant de rejoindre dans la salle le Maître qui mangeait tranquillement un repas Anglais. Harry huma le repas avec plaisir. . (NBR : est-ce que le maître est américain ou Australien ? lol Il y a de toutes les nationalités dans ce temple ma foi !)(NDA : Non, il est bien japonais, mais il change la nationalité du repas, par exemple quand ça sera au tour du Bulgare, ou Russe, il mange quoi d'ailleurs les russes ? Cher(e) lecteur(rice) aidez moi svp)

Bonjour Maître Chuan, dirent les trois élèves en japonais et dans un synchronisme parfait. Le maître, dans sa bure bleu, continua à manger tandis que les trois personnes se tenaient devant leurs places habituelles. Le maître ne prit la parole que dix minutes plus tard. (NBR : Non mais ! Il est chiant ! Haha je suis inspirée aujourd'hui)

Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Merci Maître, répondirent-ils avant de s'asseoir. La discipline était de fer ici, et cela forgeait rapidement un calme à toute épreuve. Ils attendirent encore cinq minutes avant que le maître leur donne le droit de manger.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir le repas, sachant que un quart d'heure plus tard, JP viendrait enlever toute trace de nourriture. Et ce fut en effet le cas. Quand le repas fut terminé et la table débarrassée, le maître prit la parole.

Harry, tu continueras le combat au bâton aujourd'hui, il est important que tu rattrapes ton retard sur les deux autres, Nikita te surveillera sur le terrain extérieur. Nijina, tu vas maintenant passer au sabre, je passerai donc le clair de mon temps avec toi, on ira dans la salle 2 du temple. Sergueï, tu vas continuer à utiliser le mantra pendant une heure avant d'essayer ce que je t'ai montré il y a deux jours. Tu devras donc aller dans la forêt derrière le temple.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Harry se leva en premier et prit son bâton qui reposait à l'entrée de la salle. Il fit quelques gestes rapides pour retrouver quelques sensations et le bloqua derrière son épaule. Il sortit et inspira une longue goulée d'air frais. Il marcha dans la neige sans rien ressentir et rejoignit Nikita qui l'attendait avec un bâton jaune d'or qui devait bien faire sa taille.

Salut, lança Harry en se plaçant en face d'elle. Elle répondit d'un signe de tête

Tu connais toutes les techniques Harry, il te suffit de les mettre en application. Le but est simple, nous ferons trois manches, tu me bats deux fois et tu passeras au sabre. Ce sera ainsi tous les jours. Compris.

Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il écarta une main de son corps pour avoir un meilleur équilibre et laissa celle qui bloquait le bâton à sa place. Ils tournèrent autour d'un cercle imaginaire pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry décide d'attaquer, essayant de frapper les genoux. Nikita bloqua le coup avec une facilité déconcertante avant de lui porter un heurt sur la tête. Harry dû se baisser, mettant son dos parallèle au sol avant de tourner sur lui-même, se remettant dans sa position de départ. ( NBR :Est-ce que j'hallucines ou c'est aussi une référence à Matrix ou Spiderman je ne sais pas trop…)(NDA : Ca serait plus matrix, hum…)

Ce n'était peut-être pas le maître mais elle savait se débrouiller. Très bien même, pensa Harry en évitant une collision avec le bâton doré. Ils se rapprochèrent alors sensiblement et commencèrent à s'envoyer des coups qui étaient toujours plus forts et plus techniques. Le jeu dura pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Harry perde sa concentration. Le bâton siffla dans l'air au niveau de son ventre lui coupant le souffle.

1-0 pour Nikita.

Harry se releva avec difficulté, la respiration sifflante. Il s'appuya contre son bâton et prit cinq minutes pour se reposer. Harry chassa la respiration avec sa manche et se remit en position. Et aussitôt les coups s'enchainèrent une nouvelle fois, chassant complètement la neige autour de lui. Harry fit une pirouette arrière pour se redonner un peu d'espace il devait absolument gagner. Il devait gagner.

Gagner à tout prix.

Harry leva les yeux et vit arriver le bâton de Nikita. Il leva la main, une bulle bleue se forma autour de sa paume et il arrêta le bâton aussi simplement que s'il avait attrapé le vif d'or. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, Harry abattit son bâton derrière ses genoux et elle tomba, le dos et les épaules contre le sol. Il avait gagné, plus qu'une maintenant.

1-1

Qu'est-ce ? demanda Nikita en se relevant sans difficulté apparente.

Technique de Quidditch, répondit Harry en souriant, et sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive, c'est apparemment inné chez moi.

Il faudra le rapporter au maître Harry, après que je t'aies battu évidemment.

Evidemment, grogna Harry en se mettant en place.

Les coups déferlèrent alors, telle une marée. Apparemment, lors des deux premières parties, elle avait retenue son vrai potentiel. Harry fit ce qu'il put mais quand elle heurta sa main avec son bâton. Harry du lâcher le sien et bien sûr, il était maintenant une cible facile. Il eut alors l'idée de mettre ses petits boucliers sur ses mains et avant bras. Il bloqua avec efficacité tous les coups, et étant assez fort en combat à main nue, il put répliquer quelques fois. Malheureusement, il se fatiguait vite, trop vite. Il s'écroula au sol, complètement vidé.

2-1 pour Nikita.

Harry se releva, remercia Nikita et fila vers l'intérieur du temple, où Maître Chuan devait se trouver. Salle deux si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Harry entra alors dans la pièce qui était recouverte de tatamis. Nijina était au centre de la pièce, un sabre dans la main gauche, complètement immobile. Harry lui fit un drôle de regard avant de se retourner vers le Maître Chuan qui lui, ne quitta pas des yeux Nijina.

Alors ?

2-1 pour Nikita, répondit Harry.

Tu feras donc cinq tours du temple puis tu monteras toutes les marches du temple jusqu'à midi. Plus haut le sabre !

Nikita m'a dit de vous prévenir de quelque chose… d'inhabituel selon elle, dit Harry

Qu'est-ce, demanda-t-il.

Harry lui raconta alors le deuxième combat puis le troisième sans détour et avec précision. A l'entente d'un bouclier personnel ; le maître le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il termina rapidement.

Je crains qu'il ne faille commencer le mantra plus vite avec toi. Tu me rejoindras donc dans mon salon personnel cet après-midi. Tu peux y aller.

Bien maître, dit Harry en baissant la tête.

Harry fit donc la punition du maître, croisant les différentes personnes du temple pendant qu'il montait et descendait les marches. Ce fut avec un certain épuisement qu'il commença son repas seul. Sergueï revint le sourire aux lèvres, et les vêtements déchirés. Ils discutèrent un moment de ce qu'ils avaient fait et Harry fut surpris.

En fait, grâce à la magie, j'arrive à défier la gravité, ce qui fait que je peux faire des bonds assez impressionnants, ainsi que sauter de branches en branches, d'où les vêtements en lambeaux.

Harry devait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux car le bulgare explosa de rire. Nijina les rejoignit à ce moment, et leur raconta l'horrible entraînement, qui consistait à rester immobile pour apprendre la pause, par exemple, celle que Harry avait vu était une parade à droite. Et elle avait dû la tenir pendant trois quart d'heure.

Lorsque Harry finit son repas, c'est avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'il du remonter toutes les marches du temple, mais sans courir cette fois. Cela n'empêcha en rien qu'il était crevé en arrivant en haut. Leçon importante de la vie : ne pas monter 666 marches après un bon repas…(NBR :C'est très vrai ! Juste 60 c'est pas une super idée… J'en sais quelque chose…)

Bonjour Maître Chuan, dit Harry en s'approchant de la table basse.

Parfaitement à l'heure jeune Harry, j'apprécie ceci. Mais revenons à nos occupations premières. Il m'est apparu comme une certitude que tu dois apprendre le mantra dit-il de but en blanc. Il faut savoir que du côté non-sorcier, le mantra est une forme de concentration mais pour un sorcier, ceci est complètement différent. Il s'agit d'augmenter progressivement ton pouvoir magique tout en apprenant à le contrôler et à l'éparpiller dans tout ton corps. Je crois que Sergueï t'as conté une ou plusieurs possibilités.

Progresser d'arbre en arbre et rester longtemps dans les airs, surtout, répondit Harry à la question déguisée. Le maître hocha la tête.

Ce qu'à omis Sergueï, c'est que le mantra te permettra, à long terme de réussir plus vite tes sorts, même particulièrement ardus. Et d'autres petites choses que tu découvriras en temps et en heure. ( NBR : Est-ce que c'est une expression française ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas il y en a une qui veut dire la même chose : en temps et lieu.)

Comment fait-on ? demanda simplement Harry, et à quelle fréquence.

Deux questions très pertinentes, nota le maître en lui accordant un sourire, il suffit de réciter une sorte de litanie dans ta tête, et d'observer. Peut importe quelle position tu prends, même si la plupart de ceux qui connaisse le mantra (et Merlin sait qu'ils sont rares) opte pour une position allongée avec les yeux fermés. Une fréquence de 3 fois par semaine est normale, mais je pense que pour toi, il faut le faire cinq voire six fois par semaine.

Est-ce fatiguant, questionna Harry.

Au début, oui, répondit le maître, mais avec le mantra blanc, il n'y a aucun risque de grandes fatigues, contrairement au mantra noir, qui fait évoluer ton pouvoir rapidement, mais presque d'une manière disproportionnée et très dangereuse.( NBR : Mais que va choisir Monsieur Potter ?)(NDA : Ah, ich weiβ es nicht)

A éviter donc, dit Harry tout haut.

Le maître lui tendit alors un parchemin enroulé d'un axe en bois où était affiché dans la langue de Shakespeare une enfilade de mots, très bizarre pour une formule magique. Harry fut surpris de la retenir facilement, au vu de sa longueur. Lorsqu'il questionna son maître à ce sujet, celui-ci ne répondit que par « Voici tout le secret de la magie… », Ce qui ne combla pas énormément Harry.

Le jeune homme préféra s'appuyer contre le mur et de laisser ses yeux ouverts, fixant un point au hasard, un petit vase biscornu vert et jaune. Il commença à réciter la litanie et la première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut que sa vue devint floue sur le côté, seul le vase irradiait d'une couleur gris terne. Harry se demandait pourquoi, surtout que les couleurs étaient vives. Harry se sentit ensuite comme plongé dans quelque chose de visqueux et de froid, d'extrêmement froid. Il ferma alors les yeux et il vit une sorte de cordelette assez fine, noire et blanche.

Harry vit alors une pulsion parcourir la cordelette qui enfla très légèrement, aussitôt après, une violente douleur apparu à la main droite, à l'intérieur de sa paume, qu'il referma en grognant. Lorsque la cordelette devint corde, Harry rouvrit les yeux et il vit le maître, entouré d'une auréole rose bonbon, c'était assez déconcertant. Il arrêta son flot de parole et il recouvrit aussitôt sa vue normale et dégagée. C'était une expérience bizarre, et assez douloureuse, pensa Harry en se frottant l'intérieur de la main, qui était rouge vif.

Après ta première séance, tu dois avoir quelques questions à me poser, lui accorda le maître Chuan.

J'ai vu quelque chose qui flottait autour de vous ainsi qu'autour du vase, qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Harry en restant assis, ne sentant pas un courage suffisant pour se lever.

C'est la magie que contient l'objet ou la personne. Pour la personne, on a l'habitude d'appeler ça une aura, elle a une teinte différente pour chaque personne. L'aura d'un objet est souvent grise, cela veut tout simplement dire qu'il ne contient pas une once de magie. Mais certains objets, comme des artefacts ont une aura, rouge ou bleue selon la magie incorporée dedans. Ainsi, si tu veux savoir si une porte est protégée par quelques maléfices, il suffit d'utiliser cette technique, bien plus rapide que toute la ribambelle de sortilèges de détections.

Ah d'accord, j'ai vu que votre aura est rose bonbon, dit Harry avec un air gêné.

En effet, et si je ne l'avais pas laissé apparaître, tu n'auras jamais pu le savoir ; Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai comment la dissimuler ainsi que de baisser ton potentiel de magie, en apparence bien sûr. Harry hocha la tête.

Une dernière question, lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai vu une cordelette entourée de rien. Et le plus bizarre, c'est que je l'ai fait grossir, mais en faisant souffrir ma main droite.

Tend ta main Harry, demanda poliment le maître.

Harry fit ce que lui demandait le maître et la main fut entourée d'une autre, froide et calleuse. Il sentit quelques picotements avant que le maître ne lui relâche la main.

Tu fais ton travail vite et bien Harry. Ce dernier ne montra rien, mais il était particulièrement heureux. Tu as déjà amorcé l'accroissement de tes magoducs.

J'ai maintenant une deuxième question, dit Harry en prenant un air contrit.

Les magoducs sont les veines de la magie, dit le maître simplement. Ils sont propulsés par une pompe, comme le cœur, qu'on appelle centre de magie. Sache qu'il faudra que tu trouves ce centre pour pouvoir augmenter ton potentiel, lentement mais sûrement.

Harry commença à se lever, le temps du diner approchant à grands pas.

Une dernière consigne Harry, à la prochaine séance de mantra, concentre toi sur une autre partie de ton corps, comme ta main gauche par exemple, car il ne faut surtout pas déséquilibrer ton métabolisme magique, cela pourrait être catastrophique.

Bien maître, puis-je aller me restaurer ?

Si tu as des questions sur tes impressions, n'hésite pas.

Il baissa alors la tête, et Harry répondit de la même manière avant de s'en aller. Harry mangea beaucoup de nourriture cette soirée, et Nijina tira légèrement la gueule quand elle sut qu'elle serait la dernière à commencer l'apprentissage du mantra. Harry se demandait juste comment était le mantra noir. Il se renseignerait à Poudlard quand il rentrerait, et en parlant de Poudlard, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin, il était temps d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à Draco et Maria.

_Cher Draco, _

_Salut c'est Harry, qui t'écrit du pays du soleil levant, ici tout se passe bien. Le temple est superbe et je ne suis pas du tout déçu de mon apprentissage avec Maître Chuan. Je t'enverras en pièce jointe quelques souvenirs plaisant avec une autre élève de maître Chuan ainsi que ce que j'apprends avec le maître, sort ta pensine, mon ami. J'enverrai une copie à Maria. Enfin je t'ai fait une petite compile quoi ! _

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vac' en Californie, et s'il te plaît Draco, essaye de bronzer pour me faire plaisir, parce que c'est fou ce que tu es pâle. Allez, j'arrête de t'emmerder et je te laisse. _

_Harry. _

_Chère Maria, _

_Hallo, es ist Harry; keine Probleme, gut! Bon j'arrête de faire le con et je te file le bonjour en bon vieil anglais. Ici dans les froides montagnes, tout se passe bien. J'ai rencontré de magnifiques personnes dont une personne de Durmstrang qui à un panel de vocabulaire en magie noire, es ist super ! Hum…, reprenons, je t'ai envoyé un petit mix de mon séjour au pays du soleil levant, et je suis sûr que tes magnifiques parents te dégoteront une pensine pour toi. _

_Je pense que tes vacances sont super ennuyeuse dans ton manoir de 100 pièces alors j'espère que cette lettre te fera plaisir. Mellon restera deux jours avant de s'en aller, ce qui te laisse largement le temps de visionner et de me répondre. Je te conseille de mette un cachet magique si tu ne veux pas que Draco ouvre ta lettre ensuite. _

_Bis Bald _

_Harry. _

Harry laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres avant d'apposer un cachet magique sur les deux lettres, après avoir déposé dans chacune une petite fiole dorée. Il siffla et Mellon apparut cinq minutes plus tard, se posant sur le lit d'Harry. Il lui donna ses consignes, accrocha les lettres avant que son oiseau, qui avait plus l'envergure d'un aigle, ne décolle pour son petit tour du monde.

TO BE CONTINUED :

NDA : Je sais je sais, je suis en retard et croyez moi ça m'énerve autant que vous mais je me suis déjà expliquer sur mon blog. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, ne voulant pas que le chapitre soit surchargé de nouveau personnages, ce qui vous aurait un peu perdu. La trame principale de la première partie est en route et maintenant, roulez jeunesse où lâchez une review avant de partir lol.

Mellon.

NBR : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir de corriger si tard tout le monde ! Ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'il m'a envoyé son texte… Alors ne crucifiez pas une seule personne lol ! (Question de justice !) J'espère que vous avez malgré tout apprécié cette lecture en retard !

Winky79


	2. Classe verte :

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ?**

**LIVRE 3**

**ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire cette troisième ici présente, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et deuxième livre. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **Vie de Harry dans le temple.

Réponse aux questions :

Jean Philippe de Robuchon ?

J'ai trouvé ce nom en tapant grand chef cuisinier dans google, ça m'as sortit Robuchon, j'ai juste accolé un prénom avec…content que ça en a fait sourire quelques uns.

Les 666 marches :

Une idée qui m'est venu de kill bill, allez savoir pourquoi j'en ai mis 666…

Harry gay ?

J'aurais peut-être du le mentionner dans le résumé au tout début pour ne pas avoir de problème. Harry sera dans cette série de fic hétéro, et ne sortira pas avec de garçon, désolé si je fais des malheureux, mais c'est un choix que j'ai fais dès le début.

**dsl mais je n'arrive pas à réussir à mettre ces pin de trait de dialogue, je pense qu'au prochain chapitre, je vais passer au guillemet.**

**PARTIE 1 : L'ENTRAINEMENT :**

**Chapitre 2 : Classe verte :**

On était maintenant fin septembre, cela faisait donc près de trois mois que Harry était dans le temple du maître, et il n'avait guère le temps de s'ennuyer. Les tâches diverses ordonnées par maître Chuan le rendant assez fatigué pour le faire dormir de longues nuits. Ses capacités physiques et magiques avaient beaucoup augmentées. On pouvait dire qu'Harry était déjà assez grand pour son âge, avec une force peu commune, même si cela ne se voyait pas de prime abord. Son visage était sérieux et ne dégageait que peu d'émotion, seul un sourire fin restait continuellement sur ses lèvres.

Il avait mis deux semaines pour enfin réussir à gagner au combat au bâton sans magie (une précision du maître !). Il avait esquivé parfaitement les coups et les renvoyait avec force et justesse. Cela avait été une victoire impeccable, 3 à 0. Nikita n'avait eu aucune chance. Il avait ensuite eu le choix entre le sabre et l'épée. Harry, préféra le sabre pour son côté maniable et légèreté, qu'il trempa dans une potion de son cru pour la rendre plus solide que normal. Il avait aussi appliqué sa signature magique pour qu'il puisse appeler le sabre sans baguette ni parchemin. Il avait alors suivi la même méthode d'enseignement que Nijina, apprenant toutes les poses en restant immobile. Si jamais le maître n'était pas satisfait, il devait transporter deux grands sceaux d'eau du bas du temple jusqu'en haut des marches avant de redescendre. Il n'avait eu à le faire qu'une fois pour comprendre que ce n'était pas si aisé et de bien faire le travail demandé.

Son maître lui avait alors appris des enchaînements selon les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait, les feintes et autres bottes secrètes lui étaient transmises et Harry les écoutait avec attention, les contre-mesures comme Harry se plaisait à les appeler lui était familières et il les utilisait quand il se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Le retard pris sur Nijina fut vite rattrapé, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, qui put faire des duels communs avec sa compagne sous l'œil attentif du maître, qui avait été somme toute étonné de voir la vitesse de compréhension de son apprenti. Il était fier de lui, même s'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais. Nijina et Harry s'étaient alors séparé, Nijina préférant appendre à manier le fouet (Harry avait légèrement dégluti quand elle le lui avait dit) tandis que Harry voulait absolument s'essayer au nunchaku.

Il avait donc commencé par le manier avec prudence, son premier nunchaku avait des manches en plastiques pour absorber les coups et étaient reliés par une chaîne à maillon, plus facile pour débuter que la lanière en cuir. Harry avait mis du temps pour apprendre les bases et ne plus recevoir son propre nunchaku dans la figure. C'était plus d'un mois après qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à combattre avec en mêlant les sauts et les déplacements. Il avait passé une étape quand il avait réussi avec brio à utiliser deux nunchakus dans chaque main, le fait qu'il soit ambidextre devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Il avait alors échangé les manches en plastique contre du bois dur et la chaîne contre une lanière en cuir souple. Harry avait alors appris à l'utiliser en combat réel s'entraînant souvent contre un mannequin, là encore, il avait montré à son maître sa capacité d'apprentissage exceptionnelle.

Avec son maître, il était passé rapidement à la maîtrise des poignards et de l'arc, ainsi que les flèches étoilées dont il avait maintenant une petite réserve sous ses manches. Le maître l'avait aussi instruit sur le maniement rudimentaire des armes à feu moldues, ce dernier sachant qu'Harry n'était pas tellement intéressé par ceci, il ne s'était pas trop étalé dessus. Le maître l'avait récompensé alors pour son travail d'une semaine de repos, dont il profita pour envoyer une nouvelle lettre à Draco et Maria, qui étaient maintenant rentrés à Poudlard depuis une vingtaine de jours. Harry écrivit aussi à Draco de lui donner une copie des cours de potions pour ne pas être décalé, les autres matières l'intéressant un peu moins, sauf quand Maria lui apprit dans une lettre que le nouveau professeur de DCFM était « normal » et ses cours intéressants. Il avait été encore plus surpris quand il avait su que son professeur quand il rentrerait de Japon en décembre serait Remus Lupin. Il lui avait d'ailleurs aussitôt envoyé une lettre, lui demandant les cours des troisièmes années et si tout se passait bien à Poudlard, Remus avait répondu dans une autre lettre par l'affirmative, ainsi qu'avec la copie de tout ses cours jusqu'aux vacances de Noel.

Harry avait alors profité de sa semaine de congé pour jeter un œil sur les cours de potions et de DCFM, et en profita pour donner à Remus les options qu'il prendrait quand il reviendrait. Il avait rapidement choisi de prendre les runes, une matière qui l'avait toujours attiré dans les livres et soins aux créatures magiques pour son côté fantaisiste, surtout que Remus lui avait appris que c'est Hagrid qui prenait en charge les cours. Pour son anniversaire en juillet, il avait reçu d'ailleurs un livre sur les runes de la part de Draco, son meilleur ami sachant son penchant pour la matière, tandis que Maria lui avait envoyé une montre typiquement sorcière avec la notice en allemand, comme l'avait bien souligné Maria. Un rapide sort de traduction après, il avait appris à déchiffrer le pourquoi du comment des planètes. La montre pouvait aussi servir de boussole, dont le maître Chuang lui avait donné quelques conseils pour pouvoir s'en servir. Elle proposait aussi la direction où se trouvait de l'eau, très pratique quand on était perdu dans un milieu inconnu. Harry, pour l'anniversaire de Maria qui était le 15 août, lui avait acheté un ensemble de bijoux dans une bijouterie japonaise et selon la réponse, cela lui avait beaucoup plu.

D'un autre côté, sa maîtrise magique avait elle aussi évoluée, il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux sa magie, la répartissant avec intelligence, sans à-coup, comme le lui avait conseillé son maître. Harry avait aussi finit par noter qu'il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même et que les tracas occasionnés par sa vie à Poudlard étaient relégués au second plan. Il avait aussi remarqué lors de ses séances avec Sergueï qu'il réussissait avec plus de rapidité ses sorts et il commençait à avoir une bonne acquisition de la magie corporelle, réussissant presque à couvrir tout son corps d'un bouclier bleuté. Il réussissait aussi à faire apparaître pendant quelques secondes une petite boule de lumière de la taille d'un vif d'or. Tous ces signes lui montraient donc que son travail sur le mantra portait ses fruits. Son maître en avait été heureux mais préférait qu'il ait une base solide avant de passer à autre chose. Il lui faisait faire quelques exercices de magie assez simples mais qui la renforçaient doucement. Le meilleur était sûrement sa capacité de tenir un « aqua » le plus longtemps possible, faisant faire à sa baguette de petits moulinets. Il réussissait pour l'instant un score de 14'32'', ce qui était assez extraordinaire pour son âge.

Ce fut lors du repas de cette journée qu'Harry et Nijina apprirent la mauvaise nouvelle, Sergueï avait fini sa formation et devait repartir en Russie chez ses parents, et commencer sa formation de mage-guerrier, l'équivalent russe de la compagnie des aurors anglais. Harry avait fini depuis quelques mois l'apprentissage du Russe, et se débrouillait avec facilité l'alphabet cyrillique. L'homme partait demain aux premières lueurs de la matinée, un mercredi matin, ils profitèrent de la soirée pour fêter son départ, avec quelques boissons alcoolisées qui donnèrent rapidement le tournis à Harry qui n'y était pas habitué, tandis que Sergueï enfilait vodka sur vodka sans sourciller. Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs adresses pour garder contact avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui l'insupporta rapidement. Il prit donc son chaudron et fit une rapide potion de « calmigraine » pour pouvoir profiter de la journée qui s'annonçait ensoleillée. Harry et Nijina en profitèrent pour aller pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au lac du coin qui était chauffé par une source de chaleur. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement et se glissèrent avec volupté dans l'eau qui était parfaitement à la bonne température, contrairement au froid qu'il faisait à cette altitude. Ils discutèrent un peu du départ du Russe, puis de leurs travaux respectifs avec le maître, partageant leur expérience avec ce drôle de personnage qu'était le maître. La discussion dériva sur la vie de Nijina et sa famille. Il apprit ainsi que Nijina avait perdu son père à cause d'une maladie magique quand elle avait 3 ans, et que c'était sa mère qui s'occupait d'elle avec son Oncle. Elle lui raconta sa vie dans la grande ville de Tokyo avec son grand frère Jin, qui avait 15 ans. Harry finit alors par raconter sa vie minable chez les Dursley, omit volontairement son don qui ressemblait un peu à l'impérium, il n'était toujours pas prêt à le lui dire. Il l'assomma alors de détails sur Poudlard, sa beauté, sa magnificence, son parc gigantesque et son lac immense. Nijina finit par lui couler la tête sous l'eau, Harry avala la tasse sous l'air content de sa petite amie. Il lui fit un sourire fâché et s'approcha d'elle pour la couler elle aussi. Harry finit par l'enserrer par la taille et la couler avec lui. Ils remontèrent rapidement à la surface et elle déclama :

Tu sais que tu me donnes presque envie de venir dans ton fichu château.

C'est vrai, dit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou, se collant complètement à elle.

Oui, et puis comme ça, je serai avec toi…répondit-elle avec une voix triste.

On a encore le temps avant que je partes, le rassura Harry, profite du moment présent et Harry continua à l'embrasser un peu partout. On en parlera plus tard, ok ?

Ok, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant fiévreusement, rassurée par la conversion qu'elle avait eu avec Harry. Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je t'aime, dit Harry en réponse avant de la pousser dans l'eau dans un grand éclat de rire et de la rejoindre en sautant.

Sale petit morv…mmmmhhhh.

Harry l'avait coupée en l'embrassant, l'emportant dans un ballet de langues effrénées…La journée commençait sous les meilleurs hospices, ne put que penser Harry à ce moment précis. Sa relation avec la jeune fille avait rapidement évoluée et cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade du simple bisou. Cette nuit, Harry s'en rappellerait toujours comme celle de sa première fois, Harry voulait que ça soit sa première fois, il oublierait Weasley avec plaisir.

Après une nuit de folie donc, Harry se dirigea vers le petit salon où le maître voulait lui parler seul. Il l'attendit donc patiemment, découvrant ou redécouvrant la décoration d'intérieur du maître qui était très plaisante à regarder. Il finit par s'asseoir et faire passer entre ses doigts agiles une petite pièce en or. Le maître arriva, sortant de ses appartements et prit place devant lui, il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de voir que son élève s'était assis. Il devait vraiment avoir autre chose en tête, pensa Harry.

Bonjour mon maître, dit Harry, que vaut ma présence ici ?

Cette entretien va me permettre de te dire certaines choses, je crois que tes amis t'ont avertit que Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban…

Euh… non, révéla Harry, ni Draco, ni Maria n'ont pensé à m'avertir de ce sujet. Ils savent très bien que je veux le tuer pour le meurtre de mes parents, ils préfèrent sûrement laisser ma conscience tranquille.

Je comprends, je comprends…assura le maître. J'avais informé voilà de cela un mois ton directeur que tu pourrais peut-être venir plus tôt à Poudlard, mais le fait que Black soit hors de sa cellule depuis ce laps de temps, il veut que tu restes ici le plus longtemps possible. Es-tu d'accord ?

Cela me permettra de savoir plus de choses pour tuer cette ordure, dit Harry avec une voix banale comme si on parlait du beau temps. Ce voyage l'avait vraiment changé, Harry le sentait, il était plus calme plus longtemps, une bonne chose pour ses deux amis qui recevraient sa fureur de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant.

Dois-je interpréter ceci comme un oui, demanda le maître en lui décernant une de ses si rares sourires. Harry hocha la tête positivement et le maître reprit : Je dois te dire que je suis très content de toi, tu apprends vite et bien, tu as presque trois semaines d'avance sur le programme prévu, et je dois dire que cela me rend fier. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lier la magie à tes mouvements pour que mon enseignement soit complet. Nous commencerons ceci dans 20 jours jusqu'au moment où tu devras retourner chez toi, dans ton pays.

Cela m'étonne de vous de me laisser 20 jours de repos. À moins, dit Harry en voyant le regard amusé du maître, que vous ne m'envoyez faire quelque chose pendant cet intervalle.

Tout juste Harry, je t'annonce que tu vas avoir la joie de goûter à la vie sauvage pendant 20 jours, seul et sans magie, dans les forêts qui bordent le temple.

Harry n'avait rien pu répliquer à cela, surtout quand on sait que les forêts bordant le temple grouillaient de monstres en tout genre. La forêt interdite était un petit bois luxuriant à côté de ça. Harry avait déglutit avec bruit tandis que le maître s'en était allé en sifflotant, content de l'effet de sa nouvelle sur son élève. Il ne s'était approché qu'une fois de cette forêt et il avait été effrayé. Elle dégageait une telle noirceur qu'il fallait être un dégénéré mental pour oser seulement faire quelques pas à l'intérieur. Harry, lui, y serait obligé. Il décida qu'il serait préférable de préparer quelques potions pratiques pour ce genre d'expédition. Harry prépara donc des concoctions nutritives ainsi que des tonus. Il n'oublia pas d'ajouter une lotion contre les brûlures, les boutefeux chinois étant très présents dans cette forêt. Il mit dans sa besace des potions antidouleur et des concentrés de plaquettes s'il avait des blessures ouvertes.

Il alla ensuite dans les cuisines où JP lui donna un sac entier de provisions, Harry casa le tout dans un sac et y ajouta deux gourdes remplies d'eau. Il affuta ensuite les lames de son sabre et de ses multiples couteaux. Il mit ses étoiles dans diverses poches et prit son bâton qui pouvait servir comme arme et comme appui aussi. Il était entrain de percer sa cape en quatre endroits quand Nijina arriva, épuisée après son entraînement. Elle s'était arrêtée et regardait le sac posé sur sa paillasse avec surprise.

Tu t'en vas ?

D'une certaine façon oui, répondit Harry en passant sa cape par-dessus ses épaules.

Tu retournes chez toi, dit-elle avec froideur, ce qui laissa Harry tétanisé sur place.

Je t'aurais prévenu depuis longtemps dans ce cas-là, dit Harry prudemment, je vais juste dans la forêt pendant deux semaines.

QUOI ? ET TOI QUI DIS ÇA SANS T'EN ÉMOUVOIR, LES FORÊTS SONT DANGEREUSES HARRY.

Elle avait hurlé dans sa langue natale, Harry décida de répliquer dans la sienne.

Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je pars juste deux semaines, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je le voulais, c'est maître Chuan qui me l'a dit. Nijina, reprit Harry en l'enlaçant, ça fait partie de mon entraînement.

Je viens avec toi, décida-t-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

Cela ne va pas être possible, le maître a bien précisé seul et sans magie dans sa phrase, dit Harry, essaye juste de penser que je pars en classe verte, dit Harry.

Nijina hoqueta, les rires et les pleurs se mêlant.

En classe verte, dans une forêt comme celle-ci, je crois que tu es un grand idiot, Harry Potter, et tu as intérêt à arriver en entier dans deux semaines.

Je pars dans deux heures, dit Harry, tu crois qu'on à le temps…ajouta-t-il en fixant la paillasse de Nijina. Après tout, je ne reviens que dans deux semaines…

Oh oh, est ce que monsieur Harry Potter se dévergonderait ?

Je crains que vous m'ayez changé ma chère, dit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

Les vêtements volèrent bientôt dans la pièce tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils basculèrent sur la paillasse et se donnèrent l'un l'autre plusieurs fois. Deux heures plus tard, Harry se tenait devant la forêt, habillé et armé, prêt à y aller. Le maître lui donna un foulard qu'Harry accrocha autour de son poignet. C'était son moyen pour revenir ici, le portoloin ne s'activerait que dans 20 jours exactement. Nijina, quant à elle, n'avait pas pu venir, complètement crevée par l'entraînement puis le sport de chambre. Elle dormait encore profondément quand il était parti au rendez-vous. Harry pénétra dans la forêt, chassant son malaise

Il marcha longuement dans un silence de mort, il se servit alors de sa faible capacité à la magie sans baguette pour faire apparaître une boule lumineuse qui lui ouvrit le passage, et qui faisait fuir les habitants de la forêt en même temps. Il vit alors un petit papillon posé sur une branche, que la lumière ne semblait pas gêner. Harry s'approcha et tendit sa main vers le petit insecte. Soudain, une gueule bardée de crocs apparue en lieu et place du corps du papillon. Harry évita de justesse les crocs avant de s'enfuir en courant.

C'est quoi cette forêt, s'écria Harry en évitant un papillon venant de sa gauche.

Harry se retournant vit alors une nuée de papillons violets voler vers lui. Harry gémit un instant avant de reprendre sa course folle qui le mènerait Merlin sait où. Il lui fallut deux heures pour arriver à distancer les papillons ainsi que quelques loups qui s'étaient invités avant de pouvoir enfin être tranquille. Il repéra rapidement un coin pour dormir, il enleva sa cape qu'il accrocha à soixante centimètres du sol à quatre arbres avec des ficelles qu'il avait apportées. Il se coucha dessous et s'endormit difficilement avec les bruits peu rassurants de la forêt. Son sommeil fut parcouru de papillons dévoreurs d'hommes et de morts atroces.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au sec et en entier, un exploit sachant comme il avait plu cette nuit. Son système couplé avec un sort d'impassibilité jeté sur sa cape avant son départ avait rempli magnifiquement son rôle. La journée se passa bien, ayant trouvé un cours d'eau potable qui serait parfait pour remplir ses gourdes. Il n'avait reçu aucunes nouvelles du papillon et Harry s'en contentait très bien. Il ne dût faire face qu'à un kappa en fin de soirée, il le tua rapidement avec son sabre, qu'il dût laver dans l'eau avant de pouvoir s'endormir l'esprit tranquille.

La seconde journée fut par contre beaucoup plus mouvementée, Harry dût éliminer pendant la matinée une petite tribu de kappa qui voulait vraisemblablement se venger de leur frère décédé. Il décida donc de changer de position et de monter plus haut dans la montagne, suivant le plus possible le cours d'eau. Harry revit pendant sa grimpette quelques papillons qu'il épingla grâce à ses étoiles qu'il récupéra rapidement avant de continuer sa route. Il évita soigneusement un couple d'accromentula qui tissait leur nid douillet. Il fut ensuite coursé par des loups, il échappa à la mort en grimpant à un arbre, avant d'être obligé d'attendre trois heures avant que les loups au pelage brun ne s'en aillent. Il décida de redescendre quand un écureuil avec des griffes démesurées l'attaqua puis continua sa route. Les éléments ne se calmèrent qu'au milieu de la nuit. Il utilisa le même système que la nuit précédente avant de s'endormir.

La troisième et la quatrième journée fut aussi sportive que la seconde, les kappas ayant décidé que Harry devait mourir, il en voyait donc arriver souvent et il avait fini par être blessé sous le nombre, même s'il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Il fut impossible pour lui de dormir. Il passa donc deux jours et deux nuits à combattre avant que les kappas semblent abandonner, ayant subi sûrement trop de pertes. Harry souffla de soulagement quand il s'endormit enfin, profitant pour récupérer ses heures de sommeil. La classe verte commençait à devenir périlleuse. Harry dût user de son baume contre les blessures légères sur ses bras et son visage, il en garderait de belles cicatrices qui iraient bien avec celle dont lui avait gratifié Voldemort.

Il se releva le matin avec un corps parcouru de douleurs, ses muscles lui envoyant des douleurs terribles un peu partout. Harry décida de faire une petite séance d'étirements qui remit tout en place. Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau glacée où il fit son premier bain, son sabre à portée de main au cas où. Sa toilette le réveilla complètement et il s'habilla avec ses vêtements à moitié déchirés désormais. Avec les kappas en moins, la fin de semaine fut plus calme et reposante, Harry s'apaisant de plus en plus et s'habituant à cette austère forêt.

Harry continua à remonter la vallée en suivant le tracé du fleuve, il découvrit vers midi une région rocheuse et peu boisé. Il découvrit quelques grottes qui seraient parfaite pour dormir encore plus confortablement. Tandis qu'il visitait la dernière vers la fin de l'après-midi, il eut droit à une mauvaise surprise, une des grottes était déjà habitée par un habitant peu commode, un troll des montagnes. Il vit avec horreur le monstre se lever et agripper un tronc d'arbre qui était à ses côtés. Harry évita un premier coup en plongeant sur le côté mais la main gauche du troll le cueillit et le jeta contre l'un des murs de la caverne. Harry se releva difficilement et écarta les jambes pour avoir un bon appui. Le troll lui lança alors son tronc sur lui, Harry fit une petite pirouette pour l'éviter et fonça aussitôt vers le troll, sa lame devant son visage. Il sauta sur une grosse pierre avant de s'élancer dans le vide et d'atterrir sur les épaules de l'animal. Il se retourna et planta son sabre avec ses deux mains dans le crâne du troll qui poussa un mugissement avant de s'écrouler par terre. Harry fit un saut périlleux arrière avant de retomber sur ses deux jambes.

Draco lui avait annoncé après qu'un troll se soit introduit dans l'école en première année que la viande de troll était exquise au palet, pour peu qu'elle soit bien cuite. Harry ayant dilapidé presque toute sa nourriture, il décida de dépouiller le troll. Il alla donc chercher un peu de bois, chose pas très difficile étant donné l'endroit où il se trouvait et fit sortir une flamme de sa paume, le bois s'embrasa lentement. Harry profita de ce moment pour découper une bonne tranche de viande dans la cuisse droite du troll, l'anatomie humaine et troll étant assez proche et fit cuire le tout. Harry ferma les yeux et croqua un bout dans la viande chaude, il déglutit et trouva cela pas mauvais du tout quand on voyait de quelle créature cela venait.

Manque un peu de sel peut-être, dit Harry tout haut avant d'éclater de rire. Il fallait qu'il se calme, parce que s'il commençait à rire de ses propres blagues, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il mangea donc à sa faim pendant sept jours, il avait même eu l'impression de prendre du poids, ce qui n'était pas arrivé lorsqu'il était au temple. Harry connaissait donc bien cette région quand il dût la quitter quand le troll en décomposition attira des charognards qui étaient apparemment venus nombreux. Il étancha donc sa soif, récupéra ses quelques affaires et s'en alla à la nuit tombée alors que les cris des charognards résonnaient à travers la montagne. Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser et il augmenta le rythme pour mettre de la distance entre lui et ces bêtes.

Il parcourait d'un pas souple la forêt en sifflotant un petit air quand il sentit quelque chose à sa gauche, il se tourna mais ne vit rien, cela avait été une sensation furtive mais Harry préféra sortir son sabre de son fourreau pour plus de sûreté. Il continua sa route d'un pas tendu, les sens en alerte. Il arriva dans une clairière et vit avec émerveillement la lune pleine. Il pensa tristement à Remus qui devait souffrir le martyre, malgré sa potion tue-loup. Harry quitta la clairière et grimpa une côte légère mais longue, une sorte de faut plat sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il arriva épuisé en haut, et se retrouva sur un piton rocheux qui lui offrait une vue superbe et dégagée. Il jeta un œil en bas et vit avec surprise une meute de loup-garous avancer dans la forêt. Une sorte de mini trou noir apparut, et une forme humaine en sortit, en plein milieu des loups garous qui l'attaquèrent aussitôt. Harry devina à ses formes que l'être était une femme. Elle était enveloppée de cuir et deux longues épées se tenaient derrière son dos. Un loup garou sauta sur elle, la femme leva la main et elle cueillit le loup-garou au cou avant de l'envoyer volé quelques mètres plus loin sur un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc. Elle tira alors ses deux épées et fit un véritable carnage avec des gestes purs et fluides qui stupéfia Harry.

Le jeune homme décida qu'il en avez assez vu et s'en alla, il fixa encore un instant la femme au milieu de tous les cadavres. Elle leva soudainement la tête vers lui, et lui fit un sourire avec deux crocs proéminents qui dépassaient.

Oh oh, un vampire, dit Harry en faisant un pas en arrière.

La femme se mit à courir vers la base du piton où il était et fit un bond prodigieux. Harry déglutit et tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il courut pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il sortit sa gourde et but longuement. Harry commençait à se relever quand il sentit une présence qui l'épiait derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il enleva son sac à dos et dégaina son sabre avant de se retourner pour…ne rien voir. Il prit dans sa main gauche un petit couteau qui pendouillait à sa ceinture tandis qu'il se plaquait contre un gros chêne. Harry remis son sac sur son dos en remettant sa dague mais garda le sabre. Il se remit en marche, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'on le suivait.

Harry repris alors sa course et se dirigea vers le fleuve dont il avait quitté le tracé. Il le revit après une course de plus d'une heure à travers les bois. Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois et bu à même le fleuve.

Déjà fatigué, humain, dit une voix froide en japonais.

Comme vous le dîtes, je ne suis qu'humain, alors je ne peux pas grand chose contre un vampire, répondit Harry en russe, la langue qu'il savait officielle des vampires.

Uhm ! Tu sais parler russe, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être né là bas.

Je suis anglais, répondit-il en se mettant en garde. La vampire était d'une beauté froide, des cheveux blond clair qui reflétaient la lune, des yeux gris clair et un corps svelte et musclé. Vous connaissez peut-être mon nom si vous sortez quelques fois, Harry Potter.

Le survivant, dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus, oui, tu as les mêmes yeux que ta chère grand-mère. Harry fut légèrement décontenancé par cet aveu.

Comment la connaissez-vous ? dit Harry, voulant éviter le combat par tous les moyens.

J'ai été chargée des les éliminer, répondit-elle en souriant. Les journaux moldus et même sorciers en ont parlé pendant des jours de cette affaire si sanglante. Je te rassure mon petit Harry, ils ont bien hurlé. Harry contracta sa mâchoire et leva le sabre d'une manière plus offensive.

Votre nom, siffla Harry.

Stella, fille de Vladimir l'empaleur.

Harry blanchit d'un coup, il avait sur le dos un vampire de la famille royale, il pouvait signer son arrêt de mort, ou ruser.

Un connaisseur, si j'en crois ta réaction, dit-elle, j'ai craint un moment que ce nom te dirais rien, l'enseignement à Poudlard est toujours aussi complet apparemment.

L'enseignement du maître Chuan Heng Maï est aussi très complet, un avant-goût peut-être.

Cela ne va être que plus intéressant, répliqua-t-elle en sortant les deux épées encore pleines de sang des loups-garous.

Elle bondit sur lui, Harry para difficilement les deux épées et les repoussa en grognant. Cette fille avait une force hors du commun. Elle tendit les mains, ses épées parallèles au sol et commença à tournoyer autour de lui. Harry ne fit que se défendre mais il ne pût pas parer tout les coups et il en reçut un au niveau du ventre ainsi que sur sa cuisse droite. La vampire s'éloigna.

Pas trop fatigué Harry. Je dois dire que tu te débrouilles pas trop mal pour un jeune de ton âge, vérifions ton jeu de jambe.

Elle se déplaça sur la gauche, Harry se déplaça en conséquence et para la suite de coups sans de réelles difficultés.

À droite maintenant.

Harry fit alors passer son épée dans l'autre main et para une seconde fois.

Uhm ! C'est très bon ça.

Et mon enseignement n'est pas terminé, dit Harry en se repositionnant.

Je ne crois pas que tu le termineras, dit-elle sans complexe.

Harry dirigea son regard par-dessus son épaule et sourit. Inquiète de ne rien avoir sentit, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Harry en avait profité pour envoyer une de ses dagues qui se ficha dans son épaule avant de s'en aller en courant, sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille pour la combattre.

J'ai oublié de dire que j'étais un Serpentard, hurla Harry en entendant la vampire crierde douleur et de fureur mêlées.

Harry ne pût se reposer à aucun moment, la vampire étant toujours sur ses traces. Il essaya de retrouver par lui-même le temple mais il abandonna au bout de deux jours, se retrouvant dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa course folle l'avait mené il ne savait où. Pour rester en forme plus longtemps, il usa de ses potions tonus, ce qui lui permit de rester hors d'atteinte pendant deux autres jours, il se sustentait uniquement avec des potions nutritives, n'ayant pas la tête à chasser du gibier. Mais au bout du cinquième jour, les deux stocks de potions avaient été utilisés. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que deux jours avant que le portoloin s'active mais il serait trop tard.

Le sixième jour, vers 14 heures, Harry s'écroula contre une pierre dressée et c'est sans trop de surprise qu'il vit Stella débouler sans fatigue apparente. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche souple et tel un jaguar, elle bondit sur lui et le plaqua contre la pierre qui lui bloquait toute sortie. La vampire prit garde et le dépouilla de toutes ses armes qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin.

Je dois dire que tu m'as surprise, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle appuya sur son ventre et Harry hurla, sa blessure ne s'étant mystérieusement pas refermée. Le sang de lycan est étonnant, il empêche les plaies profonde de se refermer, détruisant toutes les plaquettes du système sanguin. Et je pense d'ailleurs qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, tu auras quelques surprises.

Qu…quoi, murmura Harry, vous n'allez donc pas me tuer ?

J'ai décidé que non, je préfère que tu deviennes vampire. Je me souviens que tes parents tenaient beaucoup à leurs proches, et je crois que c'est ton cas. Voyons voir comment ils vont réagir quand ils sauront que tu es un vampire.

Ne faites pas ça, supplia Harry, complètement à bout. Tuez-moi, je vous en conjure.

Ce serait trop facile, et puis le survivant n'as-t-il pas droit à un traitement de faveur. Tu vas avoir dans tes veines du sang vampire, et même un peu de ses pitoyables lycans que j'ai gardé rien que pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu comment les deux réagissent dans le même corps, cela risque d'être intéressant.

Harry vit alors les ongles du vampire s'allonger légèrement, elle lui prit les mains qu'elle attacha avec un sort sortit d'une baguette rouge, avant de planter ses ongles sous les siens. Harry hurla d'une douleur sans nom, il essaya de retirer ses mains mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit la sensation bizarre qu'on lui retirait du sang mais en même temps qu'on lui en remettait. Elle fit ensuite ouvrir la bouche de force à Harry avant de lui faire avaler un liquide rouge sang, Harry n'essaya pas de résister, complètement épuisé. Elle lui retira doucement la bouteille qui était désormais vide.

Et voilà Harry, tu es désormais mi-lycan, mi-vampire. J'ai hâte de gouter ton sang tu sais, dit-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Tu as maintenant plus aucune once d'humanité dans ton cœur, tu ne pourras plus aimer, cela t'es interdit.

Elle repartit dans son rire avant de hurler, elle se retourna et Harry pût voir qu'une hache et une flèche étaient plantées dans son dos. Elle les retira en grognant et Harry vit avec effarement les blessures se relever. Les liens retenant les mains d'Harry se rompirent et Harry pût voir ce qui mettait de si bonne humeur la vampire. Il vit alors une petite personne, ne dépassant pas les 1 mètres 30, avec une barbe fournie et une hache dans les mains parler dans un langage inconnu à Harry. À ses côtés, un grand homme aux oreilles pointus et les yeux noirs le fixait d'un air triste. Il avait dans les mains un arc et sur son dos un carquois rempli de flèches noirs avec un embout en argent.

Laisse le tranquille Stella, dit ce dernier en russe, tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

Très bien, j'en avais fini avec lui de toute façon, Harry, je te souhaite une bonne pleine lune dans moins d'un mois, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un mini trou noir.

Harry fixa avec reconnaissance ses sauveurs avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, évanoui et complètement démoralisé par ce qui lui était arrivé. La dernière pensé d'Harry fut celle qu'il n'était désormais plus humain, ni vampire, ni loup-garou, mais quelque chose entre les deux, il était un monstre….

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Voilà le second chapitre de HPMG, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions par review. Le prochain chapitre devrait être un peu moins long à écrire, mais aussi plus dur, ne vous attendez donc pas à un post plus rapide donc, dsl. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et je souhaite à tous et à toutes de bonnes vacances.

Mellon.

NBR : Surprise !! lol Corrigée dans la même journée que la réception c'est vraiment un super bon chapitre en passant mellon !!!!

NDA : Merci bcp, quand je pense que je te l'ai envoyé hier dans la soirée, et quelle surprise ce matin, c'est les lecteurs qui vont être content.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Apprendre à vivre.

(Notez que Remus et Severus seront présent dans ce chapitre)


	3. Apprendre à vivre :

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ? **

** LIVRE 3**

** ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire cette troisième ici présente, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et deuxième livre. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :** Harry passe deux semaines dans une forêt extrêmement dangereuse, alors qu'il commençait à revenir vers le temple, une vampire l'attaque mais deux être le protège et font fuir la vampire, mais c'est trop tard, Harry est devenu un être mi-vampire, mi-lycan.

**PARTIE 1 : L'ENTRAINEMENT :**

** Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à vivre **

Harry vit un lapin se promener dans une forêt, il avait une fourrure blanche mais des tâches rouges apparaissaient à plusieurs endroits. Le ciel était bariolé de plusieurs couleurs mystiques, comme lors d'une aurore boréale. Le lapin courrait rapidement, un peu comme si il était poursuivi par quelques choses de monstrueux. Le lapin chuta au sol et un lévrier apparut dans l'angle de vision d'Harry. Le lévrier se précipita vers le lapin en faisant un saut prodigieux, mis un coup de patte au lapin qui tomba à terre avant de lui faire boire une mixture sûrement peu ragoutante. Harry plaignait le lapin.

Soudainement, sans coup férir, une taupe au pelage marron et un écureuil vert qui passaient par hasard par ce chemin peu usité, effraya le lévrier et s'approchèrent du lapin à terre. L'écureuil murmura quelques choses puis ce fut autour de la taupe de dire quelques paroles avant d'eux aussi disparaître de la scène.

Harry se demandait vraiment la raison de sa présence ici, mais il attendit quelques choses, un signe peut être, même si il ne savait pas dans quelle forme ce signe apparaîtrait.

Et subitement, quelques minutes plus tard, une taupe à la fourrure noire et un écureuil tout aussi noire se présentèrent et prirent avec grand soin le corps du lapin secoué maintenant de petites spasmes par moment. Harry remercia du fond du cœur la taupe et l'écureuil quand il se sentit émergé. Voilà le signe, tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve. Harry resta complètement immobile, la respiration calme, comme si il continuait à dormir car il se trouvait dans un lit, un vrai, pas un fond de grotte ou un coin de terre, non un vrai lit avec des plumes, un oreiller, et qui en pleine forêt pouvaient posséder tout cet attirail…Personne selon les connaissances de Harry, et elles était loin d'être menu.

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, et cela pouvait se résumer par rien, il n'entendait rien de particulier, peut être un petit gazouillement d'oiseau tout au plus. Il était donc très probable qu'il n'y est personne dans l'espace proche où il se trouvait. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil et put observer une peinture qui servait de plafond, elle représentait deux hommes élancées, l'un la peau blanche, l'autre la peau noire comme du charbon se serré la main, un cercle de rune les entouraient, il en reconnu une unique, paix. Il ouvrit les deux yeux et se remit dans une position semi-couchée pour mieux contempler la pièce. Il était étendu dans un immense lit, dans des draps de couleurs bleues foncées. Il y'avait un meuble à droite du lit, qui servait de surement de table de chevet ainsi que deux chaises renfoncées de tissus pour être plus confortable, c'était une belle pièce turquoise, assez simple, grande qui donnait, à travers les fenêtre sur une étendue d'arbre immense.

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre derrière la porte, et Harry qui regarder toujours la fenêtre se retourna brusquement et regarda entrer un homme assez petit avec une grande barbe noire et de riches vêtement, à ses côtés venait un autre homme, particulièrement grand, habillé dans un ensemble bien trouvé de cuir souple et chausser de bottes en peau de dragons. Ils s'assirent dans un synchronisme parfait et ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux avant qu'une parole ne soit énoncée.

- Je me présente, dit le grand homme, je suis un elfe noir et je suis dirigent de ce refuge au cœur de la forêt de Valicuondёlegonwilafen, aussi appelé royaume de Valicuond et Wilafen. Je suis Imharil Stal'Fasshaeifah, régisseur de Valicuond. Il avait une voie douce et empreinte d'une grande sagesse.

- Ad Bal'Galeb, souverain de Wilfen, et fier nain du chaos, dit l'autre avec une voix grave en roulant les « r » avec force.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrez messire, dit Harry en Anglais, étant donné que ces derniers avait fait de même. Harry fit un léger sourire et continua : Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé de cette furie de vampire, je vous suis redevable je crois.

- Vos paroles sont courtoisies mais fausses d'une certaine façon, dit Ad Bal'Galeb, car ce n'est pas nous qui sommes intervenu, mais un elfe de la forêt et un nain, et non un elfe noir et un nain de chaos. Nous avons juste pansé vos blessures et prévenu grâce à ceci votre maître. Le nain lui tendit le foulard-portoloin. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Harry tourna alors la tête, regardant d'un œil effacé le paysage à travers la vitre. Il se cala confortablement dans son lit et rabattit sa couverture sur lui. Les seigneurs ne firent aucune objection au mutisme de Harry et se retirèrent avec silence de la pièce, ils comprenaient tout à fait qu'il soit dur d'accepter de devenir simultanément vampire et loup-garou. Harry se morfondait justement sur ce sujet, se demandant à quoi servirait de rester en vie, alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Sa vie ne serait plus comme avant, il ne pouvait plus aimer et le pire, c'est que cela ne le rendait pas triste, cela le laissait complètement stoïque devant cette vérité. Et Nijina, l'aimait-il encore ? Non, il en était sûr, il savait qu'il l'aimait mais il connaissait cette état par ses souvenirs, et non pas par ce qu'il ressentait. Bizarrement, il avait toujours un lien fort avec elle, le même lien qu'il possédait avec Maria ou Draco, l'amitié…

Elle avait menti, un sentiment plus fort que la haine ou même l'amour, l'amitié était sauvegardé, ses amis le resterait et ils n'en pâtiraient pas, cette constations faite par de long cheminements, il se sentit revivre et une nouvelle énergie s'empara de lui. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à rester au lit alors qu'il avait un empire à visiter. Harry se leva d'un coup de rein et il se rendit qu'il était dans un pyjama, et que ses vêtement n'était pas là, contrairement à toutes ses armes et deux potions de soin, seuls mixture qui avait survécu à sa course infernale.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où à droite de la porte et face à la fenêtre se trouvait une sorte de dressing incorporé dans le mur. Il fit glisser la porte en bois (tout ici était en bois d'ailleurs…) et il découvrit entreposé sur des cintres différents ensemble, tous à sa taille. Harry opta rapidement pour un complet en cuir souple. Il ferma la veste par des lacets en cuir, enfila de longues bottes en peau de dragon d'Asie centrale. Puis il retourna vers la table où était entreposé ses lames, il attacha à son dos son sabre, puis enfila le fourreau en cuir autour de sa cuisse : il était vide car il avait lancé la lame sur le vampire. Il rangea les étoiles dans un repli dans ses deux manches, les répartissant également.

Il se rinça rapidement le visage dans une bassine en pierre, s'en passant sur le visage et aplatit sa chevelure, qui avec la longueur, devenait indomptable. Il poussa un soupir et tira vers lui la porte, sortit de la pièce et la referma derrière lui. Il eut alors une surprise, il était dans un arbre ! Il descendait les marches creusé légèrement dans le tronc avec un émerveillement sans fin, une magie différente de celle de Poudlard stagnait dans l'air, il se sentait bien et protégé, et resterait facilement ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si c'était possible. Il emprunta une passerelle et passa facilement à un autre arbre. Tout un réseau de passerelle se devinait facilement. Il croisa quelques elfes, qui le saluèrent, et plus rarement des nains qui baisser légèrement la tête à son passage. Harry arriva finalement après dix minutes à terre, en plein milieu d'une sorte de marchée. Harry regarda les étalages rapidement, ne reconnaissant pratiquement aucune des choses proposé.

Il quitta rapidement la foule, continuant à visiter ce charmant royaume, les elfes et les nains se retournant à son passage, il ne devait pas souvent voir beaucoup d'humain. Il passa alors une série de haut buisson qui cachait entièrement la vue et découvrit alors une immense clairière dont il ne voyait la lisière qu'à l'extrême justesse de sa vue. Mais la chose la plus stupéfiante était sûrement la cité qui se dressait devant lui, fourmillant de monde et raccordé à d'innombrables passerelles qui disparaissait dans les arbres. Pas de doute possible, il avait trouvé le cœur du royaume Valicuondёlegonwilafen. Le début commencé par de petites tours grises, pas plus haute qu'un arbre mais au centre se tenait une tour bleue qui s'élancé vers le ciel et Harry ne vit pas le bout, le soleil étant trop lumineux. Un mur fait de différent arbre assurait une certaine vie privé dans chaque maison, mais une porte lui faisait face. C'était en fait l'ouverte entre deux chênes dont les branches avaient fini par s'entrelacer pour former un arc de cercle.

Harry entra, se mêlant facilement dans la foule, qui était ici tout autant naine qu'elfe. Il avança tranquillement vers la tour bleue mais il se détourna quand il aperçut une rue entièrement occupé de nain, dont la plupart se tenait devant une construction en pierre, Harry s'approcha et vit alors un escalier qui plongeait dans la terre, au dessus de sa tête, il était écrit quelques choses dans une langue tout à fait inconnue de Harry et ce dernier, voulant savoir où cela le mènerait, décida de descendre au milieu de tout ces nains qui le regardèrent avec surprise entreprendre la descente des escaliers de Wilafen.

Il ne sut pas combien de marches il avait descendu mais cela en faisait un bon paquet, il en était sûr. Il arriva dans une immense salle soutenue par d'innombrables piliers, des grandes salles, cette espace pouvait facilement en contenir une dizaine sans trembler. Malgré que la salle se situé sous la terre, de habiles ouvertures faîtes par les nains et dirigés par des miroirs prestement dirigés ensoleillait entièrement la salle. Harry fit un tour entier sur lui-même, émerveillé par l'architecture de la salle. Il se dirigea alors vers un coin qui semblait animer. Du fait de sa stature, les nains s'écartèrent prestement et il put ainsi rejoindre…un concours de lancer de hache. Un nain très barbu lança alors la sienne qui se planta en plein milieu de la cible soulevant un holà dans la foule. Harry passa devant lui et alla se chercher une petite bière, qu'on lui offrit gratuitement, ordre du roi Galeb apparemment. Le nain qui avait réussi le magnifique lancer s'approcha alors :

- Gad'el Maleh, et vous Harry Potter n'est ce pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-En effet, dit Harry en buvant une gorgée. Que puis-je pour vous, peuple qui m'ait sauvé ?

-Je vous mets au défi, dit-il, et ceci n'est pas négociable.

-D'accord, dit Harry avec aplomb, surprenant ainsi le nain. Mais un seul lancé mon cher monsieur, j'ai envie de découvrir les tréfonds de votre royaume avant de le quitter.

-Parfait, je commence le premier pour vous montrer, Harry baissa légèrement la tête puis vida entièrement sa chope avant de suivre de ce qui promettait une bonne aventure, car après tout, il avait toujours était bon au lancé de couteau et de shuriken.

Le nain soupesa la petite hache et l'envoya directement dans la cible, à moins de 1 centimètre de la cible à peine. Le nain lui jeta un regard victorieux tandis que tout le monde hurlait son nom. Harry prit une hache dans sa main, et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, c'était plutôt léger. Harry tourna le dos à la cible, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se détendit au maximum, il inspira longuement, puis se retourna en expirant l'air de ses poumons, la hache siffla et se planta exactement à côté de celle de Gad, en plein milieu de la cible. Le silence se fit dans le groupe.

-Haaaaa ! cria Gad, quel tir mon garçon, eh Al'Col, dit-il au barman, une bière pour ce monsieur, c'est ma tourné ! Tout le monde hurla autour tandis que Harry fit l'un de ces premiers sourire depuis l'attaque, les nains étaient vraiment des personnes à connaître.

Les deux partirent avec une chope, Gad tenant absolument lui servir de guide, il put voir alors toutes les merveilles que les nains avait construit, des salles plus grandes les unes que les autres se découvrant à chaque pas entrepris. Après plus d'une heure de marche, ils remontèrent ensemble par un autre escalier, sûrement moins usité. Surement parce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du palais impérial d'Ad Bal'Galeb, qui se tenait au centre du réseau de galerie, et dont la salle principale était bien deux fois plus grande que celle où il avait participait au concours de lancé de hache, tout ici n'était que démesures et beauté, et les mines rempli de diamants et autres pierres rutilantes, Harry s'en souviendrait longtemps avant de les oublier.

Il était à peine sortit des escaliers tandis que Gad venait de repartir qu'il fut intercepter par une magnifique jeune fille, elfe sans aucun doute, des yeux bleus profonds ancré dans un magnifique visage encadré de longs cheveux noires. Elle était largement plus grande que lui, elle avait sûrement 17 ans. Elle passa devant lui, ses pas claquant sur le marbre blanc du sol avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner pour revenir vers lui. Elle portait une robe blanche, ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa peau noire.

-Harry Potter, dit-elle d'une voix douce, maё govallen. Mon père m'as demandé de vous diriger là où vous le vouliez, mais quand je suis allé à votre chambre, vous étiez déjà partit, heureusement, vous avez fait parler de vous dans le royaume de Wilafen.

-Votre prénom demoiselle, dit Harry en lui faisant un baise main.

-Acalmaguёlin Stal'Fasshaeifah, princesse de Valicuond, dit-elle en baissant la tête, charmée de vous rencontrer.

-Moi aussi croyez le bien, est-ce qu'il y'aurait quelques endroits charmants à visiter ?

-Le palais est assez monotone, mais le peuple elfe est très fier de la cascade Mellonwё, dont je pourrais vous faire visiter la partie réservé à la famille royale.

Harry tendit son bras à la princesse et ils partirent ainsi ensemble, ils traversèrent la grande place, les elfes se retournant sur eux-mêmes pour apercevoir le couple surprenant. Ils traversèrent une forêt entière d'arbre d'une couleur argentée, Almaguё lui dit que c'était des mallornes apportés ici par leurs cousins des bois. Ils passèrent derrière une pierre dressée et soudain, le silence fut brisé par le bruit de l'eau rencontrant l'eau. Une magnifique cascade qui semblait être fait de diamants brillants de mille feux.

-Viens, il faut passer par ce petit chemin, dit-elle en pointant le pied de la cascade.

Elle lui prit la main et l'accompagna avec un pied sûr sur la pierre devenu dérapente par les éclaboussures de la chute. Ils traversèrent soudainement la chute d'eau et se retrouvèrent au bord d'une petite crique qui était secoué quelques fois par de petite vague, la crique était entouré de roche, et le seul moyen était donc de traverser la cascade d'eau. Harry regarda l'eau qui était étrangement trouble.

-On plonge, dit-elle avec un sourire tranquille, l'eau est chauffé naturellement par le sol volcanique.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas de maillot…

-Cela ne t'as pas gêné quand tu t'es baigné dans le fleuve il y'à près d'une semaine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça mais je passe en premier étant donné que tu connais tout de moi maintenant, mais juste une chose, qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas.

-J'aime me promener dans la forêt et j'adore être au contact de l'eau le plus possible.

Harry courba alors le dos et s'élança dans les airs. Un nuage d'ombre l'entoura alors, apparaissant de nulle part et disparut quand il toucha l'eau, tandis que les vêtements de Harry se trouvait parfaitement plier au pied de la princesse elfique.

-Hum ! Pas mal, dit-elle, elle passa alors la main derrière sa tunique qui se détacha entièrement avant de plonger. Le mouvement avait été tellement fluide et rapide qu'Harry, à son plus grand désappointement n'avait rien put apercevoir.

-Pas trop mal non plus, dit Harry en faisant quelques brasses vers elle. Alors, que peux tu m'apprendre sur les elfes noires que je ne sache pas, je dois dire que j'ai surtout entendu parler des elfes de bois, et Gad m'en à dit suffisamment sur les nains du chaos pour remplir ma bourse de question.

La première chose est que nous savons tous maîtriser plus ou moins bien le pouvoir ancestral du feu, on appelle ça chez les sorciers des élémentaristes.

Elle lui fit alors une démonstration époustouflante, elle souffla dans le creux de ses mains et un magnifique aigle de feu prit son envol vers le soleil qui était au plus fort maintenant. Cette journée, en tout point était merveilleuse, pensa alors Harry en regardant le paysage autour de lui, il en aurait presque remercié Stella de l'avoir attaqué, lui donnant l'occasion de découvrir ces deux peuples qui semblait très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de l'après midi dans l'eau à discuter, Harry lui racontant quand elle avait fini de parler des elfes de sa vie à Poudlard, en omettant toujours le fait qu'il soit allié avec Voldemort pour ses propres desseins.

Harry était d'ailleurs étonné que celui-ci ne l'ai pas convoqué, alors qu'il l'avait fait l'année dernière. Almaguё sembla remarquer qu'Harry lui cacher des choses mains elle n'en tint pas rigueur et préféra écouter les possibilités que donnait la magie et plusieurs choses sur les sorciers, car apparemment les elfes n'enseignait pas grand choses des peuples extérieur sauf les nains et les elfes des bois dont il connaissait presque tout, malgré que les nains et les nains du chaos soit en brouille, contrairement aux elfes des bois, qui restait pacifique et neutre avec tout le monde, ne prenant aucune position pour un tel ou un autre.

Ils sortirent de l'eau après une heure de pataugement et ils s'habillèrent dos à dos, bien que Harry soupçonna qu'elle est eu la tentation de regarder un peu. Enfin bon, lui aussi en avait assez pour se rincer l'œil, et Harry avait l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune timidité et de gêne depuis que Stella l'avait transformé, peut être cela retournerait à son avantage. Mais il avait surtout hâte de pouvoir parler avec son maître, il savait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur les loups-garous et les vampires. Harry fit glisser sa lame dans son dos et ils partirent enfin, avec sur leur visage un air tranquille.

Ils traversaient d'un bon pas la forêt de mallornes quand Harry releva soudainement la tête, il avait crû entendre un bruit, comme un pied faisant craquer une brindille, le silence ce fit, les oiseaux, comme le comprenant, arrêtèrent de siffler et Harry entendit un sifflement. Il prit par la hanche l'elfe et l'envoya contre un tronc, se collant rapidement contre elle pour éviter une flèche qui s'éperonna dans l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière eux il y'a encore quelques secondes.

-Je croyais que les elfes n'avaient pas d'ennemi, dit Harry à l'oreille d'Almaguё.

-Plusieurs elfes qui ont été exilé pour leurs violence envers les nains se sont rassemble en un clan autour d'un homme.

-Bah ! Si c'est des elfes renégats, ils ne doivent pas être trop durs à battre, et puis c'est le seul moyen pour s'en sortir, dit Harry en se décollant d'elle.

Il sortit son sabre et le pointa vers une troupe d'homme, habillé dans des habits en cuir comme ceux de Harry, mais qui avait connu meilleur époque, le seul à peu près bien habillé semblait être le personnage centrale, qui portait une sorte de robe serré à la taille et aux longues manches évasées. Il portait à la hanche une longue épée qui était légèrement recourbé vers la fin. Ils étaient facilement une dizaine, selon le compte rapide d'Harry, et ce dernier se dit qu'il était vraiment mal barré. La princesse elfique se plaça derrière son dos et lui murmura quelques choses d'une voix craintive :

-Harry, ne te sacrifie pas s'il te plaît, c'est mon père biologique…

-Euh, tu peux m'expliquer là, dit Harry complètement paumé, le « père » d'Almaguё sembla l'entendre et prit la parole.

-Laisse-moi répondre à ce pauvre humain ma chérie, dit celui-ci avec une voix cassé. Bien, j'étais il y'a encore deux ans le frère du roi, puis on m'as accusé d'avoir été violent et avoir abusé de ma fille, on m'a donc exilé et depuis, je ne cherche qu'à tué cette trainé et son père adoptif pour reprendre la place qui m'était dévolue.

-Attend, laissez-moi réfléchir, dit Harry avec une voix moqueuse, vous voulez le trône c'est ça ?

-Oui, et je te conseille si tu ne veux pas te faire un ennemi de me laisser reprendre ma fille, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle se promène sans sa garde personnelle, je te remercie de ton aide…involontaire.

-Oh vous savez, j'ai déjà deux fous sur les bras qui veulent me tuer, alors un de moins, un de plus vous savez. Néanmoins, vous me sembler le moins dangereux dit-il avec un sourire en lançant avec un geste mortelle son couteau qui se planta dans la gorge du voisin du père de sa princesse. Oups ! Pas fait exprès, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en baissant le dos.

-Tuer ce crétin de mortel ! Hurla l'elfe plein de rage.

Harry contracta ses muscles en voyant arriver les dix elfes restant arriver sur lui comme des furies, il para tout les coups d'un seul mouvement, fit un saut arrière pour retomber sur ses jambes, il aperçu du coin de l'œil que l'elfe la regardait prostré auprès de l'arbre, catastrophé, il lui fit un sourire encourageant et fit sauter sans complexe une tête avant d'ouvrir les entrailles d'un second elfe noir. C'était vraiment trop simple, leurs coups semblaient lents et très pathétiques aux yeux d'Harry, comparé à la technique et la classe, il devait bien l'avoué de Stella. Il tailla dans le vif et cinq minutes plus tard, il ne resta que lui, Almaguё et son père, ainsi qu'un autre elfe qui était resté sans sourciller devant le massacre. Ce dernier leva une lame magnifique, fait dans un matériau brillant, sûrement de l'argent. Elle faisait presque la taille d'Harry, et ce dernier se sentit un peu ridicule, car apercevant la posture de l'elfe, pas de doute que ce dernier était très fort. Il n'avait aucune chance, il n'était pas assez fort. Il pensa alors à une chose, il espérait juste que le maître l'avait apporté avec lui. Il leva sa main libre.

-Accio Baguettis ! Hurla Harry.

L'elfe arrêta sa marche, attendant que quelques choses le frappent mais il ne sentit rien alors il continua d'avancé, souriant un peu plus à la victoire qui lui tendait les bras. Harry fit une courte pensée à ses amis avant de relever un peu son katana pour se protéger avec plus d'efficacité. Almaguё sembla alors se réveiller et sortir de sa léthargie, elle claqua alors des mains et son épée s'enflamma comme une torche. Il stoppa difficilement le premier coup, des étincelles jaillirent, l'elfe noir avait mis tellement de force dans son geste que après ce coup, une douleur le prit au bras. Il serra les dents à la venue de la prochaine attaque qui ne tarderait sûrement pas.

Harry releva soudainement les oreilles en entendant un bruit suspect. Il fit alors un bon en arrière, évitant le coup et leva la main, où se logea ses deux baguettes collé l'une à l'autre.

-Maintenant, ça va chier, grogna Harry, assez énervé de ne pas pouvoir avoir un seul jour de repose dans cette forêt maudite. _Clapsynaps ! ._ Il n'avait pas perdu la main, constata Harry en regardant l'elfe tomber au sol, le cerveau complètement en bouillie, il se tourna alors vers le père d'Almaguё avec un sourire effrayant.

-Eh oui ! Je ne suis pas qu'un simple mortel, je suis aussi un sorcier, et crois moi, je ne suis pas le plus commode, dit Harry en remettant dans son fourreau son katana. Il leva sa baguette et après avoir murmuré une formule, un shuriken noir se planta dans sa tête. Il était maintenant complètement sous son contrôle.

-Excuse-toi auprès de ta fille, ordonna Harry. Le père d'Almaguё se tourna vers sa fille et lui présenta ses excuses en bonne et du forme, Harry savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour la jeune fille étant donné qu'elle se doutait qu'il était sous le contrôle du jeune homme mais cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

-Et maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai quelques sorts à tester sur toi, dit Harry en lançant un sortilège violet qui entoura l'elfe, lui envoyant des décharges à chaque fois que Harry le voulait. Harry fit disparaître l'étoile noir et lança un nouveau sort qui le propulsa contre un arbre, puis un autre et encore un autre.

- _Ekartela! _dit Harry avec une voix froide, mais avec une once de plaisir tout de même.

L'elfe noir subit ainsi mille tourments avant qu'Harry l'achève en plantant son katana en pleine poitrine. Il nettoya la lame avec une longue feuille d'un arbre proche et le remit dans son fourreau, ses baguettes déjà attachés à ses poignets. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et releva Almaguё avec douceur, cette dernière regarder toujours fixement son père, mort.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-J'en ai tellement rêvé, et c'est finalement arriver par l'être le plus improbable qui soit, un mortel. Ne le prend pas mal surtout, dit-elle en le regardant enfin, lâchant la vision du corps ensanglanté de son père biologique.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne suis plus redevable de ton peuple ainsi, et j'ai été ravi de faire ça pour toi, tu ne mérites vraiment pas que cette ordure reste en vie, il est bien mieux entre quatre planches.

Almaguё fit alors quelque chose qui surprit complètement Harry, elle se jeta littéralement à son cou et l'embrassa sur la bouche, laissant Harry inerte comme une statue de Poudlard, quoique qu'il en connaissait certaine qui ne se gênait pas d'être en pierre pour se déplacer.

-C'est une faveur ancestrale que peuvent donner les dames elfes à ceux qui les ont sauvés d'un grave péril, et par ce baisé, je nous lie d'un lien sacré indestructible, et ainsi je me jure de t'aider lorsque tu seras en difficulté, quel que soit le lieu.

-Je…merci, dis Harry, désolé de ne pas plus….expansé mes sentiments mais depuis que Stella m'a…

-Chutt ! Coupa l'elfe noir, ne dis rien de plus, je te comprends parfaitement, et je te regrette vraiment que cette vampire t'es fait cela, je trouve cela horrible, et mon père est d'accord.

-En parlant de lui, dit Harry en faisant se retourner la princesse, le voilà qui arrive.

En effet, une cinquantaine d'elfe et de nains à la mine revêche se précipitait en courant vers le lieu de l'attaque, le père se jeta sur sa fille, rassuré qu'elle soit en vie tandis que la garde impériale retournait les corps et les entasser dans un coin. Harry se fit discret et rejoignit son maître qu'il venait juste d'apercevoir.

-Désolé du contre temps maître, je ne sais pas si le roi de Valicuond vous a expliqué ma rencontre.

-Oui, et j'ai eu le temps de m'entretenir avec lui ainsi que de prévenir ton directeur, il va apparemment envoyer deux de ses professeurs, il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il en se retournant derrière-lui, fixant un point précis, devant un petit bosquet qui fut rapidement écrasé par l'arrivé de Severus et Remus, tout deux empêtré dans leur robe. Harry se dépêcha à leur rencontre et les sortit de là.

-Merci Harry, dit le professeur de Potion, ce crétin de lupin ne sait décidément pas transplaner.

-Tu peux parler Severus, mais je crois que c'est toi qui m'as écrasé, et non moi répliqua le loup-garou.

-Cela fait du bien de revoir des têtes connues, dit Harry en leurs serrant la main. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y'a eu quelques ennuis mais tout est réglé, dit Harry en regardant passer celui qui avait reçu sont sort d'explosion du cerveau.

-Je vois ça Harry, dit Remus, je vois ça…

-Alors, qui à gagné le match de quidditich d'hier, je sais bien que Gryffondor s'est fait laminé par Serdaigle.

-Il y'a eu quelques changements, mais Draco à très bien assuré ton intérim au poste d'attrapeur, dit Severus, nous avons vaincu Poufsouffle 230 à 60. Le match à duré à peine une heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu regagnes ton poste d'attrapeur dès que tu rentres. D'ailleurs, Draco est pour l'instant le capitaine, mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il te refile cette tâche ingrate dès que tu reviens.

-C'est vrai ! Je suis capitaine, s'exclama Harry, trop cool, c'est Weasley qui va être vert de rage.

Ils repartirent alors tous les quatre vers la chambre d'Harry, que ce dernier avait quitté ce matin. Ils discutèrent principalement de la vie de Harry dans le temple, de ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il ferait, ainsi que de son voyage en forêt. Le maître resta silencieux, laissant Harry discuter avec ses deux professeurs, voyant qu'ainsi son élève oublier son statut en discutant avec des amis, malgré qu'ils soient plus vieux que lui. Harry posa aussi quelques questions sur Sirius Black, surtout à Remus dont il avait été encore l'ami il y'a quelques années. Ils arrivèrent alors à la chambre, Harry se jeta sur le lit tandis que Severus et Remus se poser sur des chaises.

-Harry, commença Severus, ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore nous as envoyé ici. Tu sais déjà que Remus est un loup-garou, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je suis un vampire. Le directeur à pensé que nous serions les bonnes personnes pour qu'on puisse répondre à tes questions.

-Est-ce que je vais me transformer lors des pleines lunes, demanda Harry avec hésitation.

-Tu sais Harry, dit Remus, tu es la première personne…on ne peut pas être sûr mais je pense que tu transformeras au moins lors de la première pleine lune. Les vampires née de parents vampire ne se transforment pas avant 17 ans, mais saches que les mordus, eux, le deviennent après une transformation douloureuse lors de la première pleine lune.

-Il y'a aussi le fait que les vampires deviennent plus sanguinaires quand c'est la pleine lune, ils sont aussi plus susceptible, intervint Severus. Tu vas aussi subir une sorte de croissance accéléré, tes canines vont être plus longues et tes yeux vont sûrement devenir plus pâles, mais bien sûr, cela peut être modifié à cause du code génétique du loup-garou.

-Il y'a donc des chances pour que je ne me transforme pas alors, demanda avec soulagement Harry, ce n'est pas par rapport à toi Remus mais…

-Non, dit Remus en pouffant, ce n'est rien, mais il faudra que tu te fasses au fait que tes sens seront plus aiguisé que jamais, et il faudra aussi contrôler ta force, c'est pour ça que nous allons rester avec toi jusqu'à la pleine lune de dans deux jours.

-C'est gentil de votre part, dit Harry en baissant la tête, sinon Severus, quand tu parles de croissance accéléré.

-Cela veut jute dire que pendant la pleine lune, tu vas atteindre la puberté, répondit celui-ci avant de s'en aller avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Severus à toujours aimé faire des surprises, en particulier à toi apparemment, dit Remus en se levant. Je dois dire que ce village est magnifique, ma chambre est juste à côté, quelqu'un doit t'apporter le repas dans quelques minutes d'après maître Chuang. Bonne nuit Harry, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as d'autre question.

-Vraiment merci, dit Harry, ça me rassure que vous soyez là, franchement. Je crois que la seule chose qu'il me reste maintenant, c'est l'amitié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était la même chose pour moi, et ça l'est toujours…

Ses deux jours de liberté, Harry les passa seul, souvent envelopper d'un capuchon gris pour ne pas être remarqué et il allé se promené dans de longues balades dans la forêt luxuriante, toujours en restant près du fleuve pour ne pas se perdre. Il croisait dès fois des elfes se baladant eux aussi, et à des fois plus rares des nains, il les salués toujours respectueusement en baissant la tête, mais ne disant aucun mot. Le soir, ils les passaient avec Severus et Remus, posant question sur question pour en savoir plus, toujours plus, comme pour se préparé psychologiquement à l'épreuve qui lui tendait ses longs bras décharnés.

Le crépuscule tomba, et Harry se trouvait déjà en compagnie de Remus dans deux cellules voisines dans les profondeurs extrême de Wilafen. Il en avait été décidé ainsi car les nains fabriquaient ce qui existait de plus solide, mais aussi de plus confortable. Harry déposa à l'entrer toute ses armes et ses baguettes avant d'entrer, Remus fit de même et ils se regardèrent fixement, se donnant courage respectivement. Harry détourna la tête et regarda Almaguё qui était là, voulant être prêt de lui, comme pour le soutenir. Harry avait bien tenté de la persuader d'aller dormir mais les elfes étaient de vraie tête de mule. Une lumière blanche le frappa soudainement, venant de l'ouverture dans le mur, qui apportait la lumière du soleil, et dans le cas présent de la lune.

Au début, Harry ne sentit rien, aucune douleur visible sauf celle de ses oreilles car Remus, lui avait déjà débuté sa transformation. Il y'eut un moment d'incertitude et Harry crût pendant un bref moment que tout avait raté, mais la vérité le rattrapa, et comme pour se venger, frappa dix fois plus fort. Une douleur lancinante lui coupa le souffle, elle était tellement grande et diffuse que Harry ne savait pas où cette douleur venait. La douleur était partout, Harry se ramassa par terre, terrassé par tant de souffrance. Il entendit des craquements un peu partout, comme si des centaines de sorciers lui avait jeté un sort de bris-os. Ces membres commencèrent alors très, très lentement à s'allonger, des petites griffes sortirent de ses pieds qui s'étaient au préalable allonger, ses tibias augmentèrent de longueur, comme tout le reste de son corps. C'était sûrement cela la croissance accéléré dont parlé Severus. Des larmes perlèrent des ses yeux verts délavée, tirant désormais presque sur le bleu.

Il vit ses cheveux tombés mollement au sol, tandis que sa boite crânienne semblait compressé dans un étau dont on prenait le plaisir de serré, de desserré. Sa mâchoire subit aussi quelques modifications, les os zygomatiques s'aplatirent avant de s'allonger vers l'avant, comme le reste des os maxillaires, lui donnant une petite gueule de loup, mais pas aussi longue, ne devenant pas disproportionnée par rapport au reste du corps. Son front devint droit et ses canines existantes s'allongèrent drastiquement, et d'autre poussèrent au fond de sa cavité buccale. Des griffes apparurent au bout des ses phalanges tandis que ses muscles gonflaient, devenant une masse musculaire assez radicale par rapport à l'assez frêle personne qu'était Harry avant. Son nez s'aplatit douloureusement, faisant geindre Harry puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta ; bizarrement, Harry se sentait encore maitre de lui-même, comme si le loup ne pouvait pas prendre totalement le pas sur l'homme qu'il était, enfin surtout le vampire. Il essaya alors de parler et un miracle pour le jeune homme se produisit.

-Ca fait un mal de chien, grogna Harry avec une voix sauvage.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, se désintéressa de Remus qui griffait avec entrain le lit et posa son regard sur Almaguё, et là, il perdit tout contrôle, une envie de déchirer ce corps le prit, il avait faim, le vampire en lui avait envie de sang. Il se jeta sauvagement sur la grille qui tint le coup tandis que la jeune elfe se jeta en arrière tandis que la grille se plia légèrement sous le choc, des gardes se placèrent devant la princesse elfique, tandis que Harry essayait d'en attraper un en passant son bras à travers la grille, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il était tout bleu, il regarda son corps et ne vit que du bleu, il se gratta sa tête chauve et recula vers le fond de la cellule. Les gardes se détendirent, Harry choisit ce moment pour se jeter sur la grille avec toute la force qu'il possédait et la grille céda comme si elle était constituée de soie. Il se lécha les babines en voyant la jeune fille sans défense, car les deux gardes, se trouvant devant la grille, s'étaient fait littéralement assommés.

Il se releva de toute sa hauteur, la dominant facilement. Et alors qu'il allait se jeter sur la jeune elfe complètement terrifié, une hache siffla près de ses oreilles. Il regarda derrière la princesse et il vit une troupe de nain mené par Gad en personne. Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête s'enfuit en courant à une vitesse hallucinante. En moins de cinq minute, il avait traversé tout le royaume des nains et se retrouva alors dans la forêt, avec toujours une envie irrésistible de sang et de chair fraîche mais Harry réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même car il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, il décida donc de passer toute la nuit ici.

Cela faisait donc près de trois heure que Harry cheminait dans la forêt, profitant de ses sens aiguisé pour se guidé. Son nez repéré maintenant les odeurs des fleurs ou des arbres, et il aurait pu les reconnaître si il était botaniste. Chaque brindille cassé le faisait sursauté, comme si c'était lui qu'avait marché dessus, alors que la plupart du temps, ce n'était qu'un simple écureuil. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement sans aucune raison apparente. Il venait d'entendre quelques murmures, il sauta lestement et se retrouva sur une branche. Il se rapprocha alors, sautant avec agilité d'arbre en arbre, se contorsionnant pour passer sous des branches vicieuses et arriva finalement à son but, assis sur une branche d'un grand chêne dont une branche recouvrait le feu de camps, autour duquel était assis des elfes, qui selon leur tenue, était des elfes renégats. Le vampire et le loup-garou eurent les sens titillé par cet amas de chair fraiche, il essaya vainement de résister mais c'était trop dur devant la force implacable que le loup et le vampire exerçaient sur lui. La faim prit le pas et le loup et le vampire exultèrent, en criant des Hourras dans sa tête.

D'un pas souple et sauvage, il avança sur la branche puis se laissa pendre par les jambes et alors que tout le monde regarder ailleurs, il captura l'elfe le plus éloigné. Il lui mit une main sur la bouche et le souleva de l'autre main et se remit debout avec une force extraordinaire. Il s'éloigna un peu avec son butin à ses côtés. Il le regarda, l'elfe semblait vraiment terrifier par lui, tant mieux, songea-t-il avant de lui briser les cervicales, le corps devint alors tout flasque et Harry se jeta à la gorge et but de longue gorgés pendant près de cinq minutes. Un sentiment de puissance le prit tandis que ses yeux se révulser, c'était tellement bon le gout du sang sur son palet, il découvrait de nouvelle sensation. Lorsque le corps fut vidé de son sang, Harry le jeta et il tomba sur le feu, au milieu des elfes noirs qui, justement, se poser la question de savoir où était parti Alvanystar. Et quand ils comprirent qu'il était mort, Harry était déjà très loin.

La fin de la nuit se passa tranquillement et il s'endormit devant les deux grandes portes du royaume, portes qui devait protéger les elfes aussi bien que les nains d'attaque. C'est ainsi qu'à la levée du jour, on trouva Harry, complètement nu et redevenu humain. Il fut transporté dans sa chambre où on le glissa sous de chaude couverture, Harry étant en légère hypothermie. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin aux aurores. Il se releva sur ses coudes, vérifia rapidement que tout était normal sur son corps puis jeta un regard sur le côté où il avait sentit une présence, Severus.

-Bonjour, quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 8 heures et nous somme deux jours après la pleine lune, dit Severus en se levant.

-Ah !

-Almaguё n'as rien eut, mais elle est quitte pour une belle frayeur et Remus est en train de récupérer de l'après pleine lune.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible hier soir, dans la forêt, dit Harry en frissonnant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Severus d'un ton apaisant.

-J'ai tué, avec du plaisir…

-Mais si tu aurais pu Harry, tu ne l'aurais pas fais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense mais qu'importe, dit un Harry fataliste, c'est fait et j'en suis heureux. Cet elfe renégat ne le méritait pas de mourir ainsi. J'ai été pris d'une envie de sang…comment dire…trop forte pour pouvoir résister, je me suis laissé tenté.

-Il y'a une bonne chose, deux en fait. Les elfes contiennent dans leurs sang beaucoup de nutriments, expliqua Severus en prenant place près de Harry sur le lit, tu ne devras donc reprendre du sang que dans un mois minimum sans perdre tes forces, tu devras donc sûrement en reprendre juste avant de repartir pour Poudlard, le voyage est assez fatiguant. Ton maître m'as informé que tu allais rentrer par tes propres moyen jusqu'en Angleterre. Il te faudra donc des forces je pense si tu veux survivre. La seconde bonne chose est qu'un elfe renégat en moins pour le royaume Valicuondёlegonwilafen est une bonne chose, personne ne t'en voudra Harry, dit Severus en mettant une main sur son épaule. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, mais tu repars ce soir pour le temple grâce à ce portoloin, dit Severus en lui donnant un foulard. Il est pour 17 heures, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever et de partir…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : On peut dire que cette fin ne vous laisse pas sur les dents, ce n'est que justice par rapport à l'attente affreuse que vous avez subit. Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai préféré me concentré sur mon autre fic pour la finir et c'est le cas, désormais, vous avez mon entière attention. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous à fait plaisir et vous satisfait. La suite dans moins de deux semaines, promis…

Mellon.

Au fait, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé car je voulais vous le donner le plus vite possible, bonne fête de fin d'année.

Titre du prochain chapitre : Retour mouvementé vers Poudlard !


	4. Retour mouvemanté vers Poudlard

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ?**

**LIVRE 3 **

**ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire ce troisième ici présent, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et le deuxième livre. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :**

- Harry découvre les elfes noirs et les nains du chaos, et fait connaissance avec Almaguё, princesse de Valicuond.

- Harry et Almaguё se font attaquer par un petit groupe d'elfes noirs renégats.

- Harry les supprime et tue le père biologique d'Almaguё.

- Harry se transforme lors de la pleine lune et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

- Il tue un elfe noir renégat qu'il vide de son sang pour se nourrir.

**PARTIE 1 : L'ENTRAINEMENT :**

**Chapitre 4 : Retour mouvementé vers Poudlard :**

Réplique d'Harry à Severus :

- J'ai tué, avec du plaisir…

Harry regarda pensivement Severus sortir, réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles. Ses pensés divaguaient depuis longtemps quand on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte, les épaules basses. Harry se trouva face à un elfe inconnu, l'informant qu'il était convié aux portes principales du royaume par les seigneurs de Valicuond et Wilafen. Harry répondit positivement et s'activa rapidement, car il serait bientôt temps pour lui de retourner au temple. Il fit une toilette rapide avec la bassine en pierre toujours posée là. Il gratta fortement sa peau, comme voulant l'enlever pour faire disparaître ce qu'il était. Il se sécha avec tout autant de violence avant d'enfiler une tenue en cuir souple qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il passa ses lames dans les différentes ouvertures, les elfes lui ayant une nouvelle fois offert un couteau neuf, l'autre étant sûrement dans la trachée de l'elfe noir.

Harry passa devant le miroir et remarqua quelque chose pour la première fois, il approcha du miroir, lentement, presque avec crainte pour voir devant lui un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze, de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs et des yeux verts très pâle. Il avait aussi du duvet sur le menton (il régla rapidement le problème avec un sortilège de rasage ah ça ça pique !!!! lol) et une musculature plutôt développée par rapport à avant. Lors de son retour, il devrait aller sur le chemin de traverse refaire ses robes, elles n'étaient plus du tout à la bonne taille. Harry sortit de son observation sur lui-même et termina rapidement de se préparer.

Une fois prêt, Harry ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre les portes principales, là où il s'était endormi hier soir en fait. Il y avait là Imharil Stal'Fasshaeifah, seigneur de Valicuond, fier et droit. A coté se tenait la princesse Almaguё, qui en l'apercevant lui fit un signe de la main. Il y avait aussi Ad Bal'Galeb, seigneur de Wilafen et Gad'el Maleh, qui était maintenant devenu un ami pour Harry qui avait réussi à le faire sourire avec sa joie de vivre. Le tout était entouré de la garde royale aux armes étincelantes avec des armures qui feraient pâlir d'envie les grands chevaliers d'autrefois. Harry passa les grandes portes ouvertes et s'inclina devant le groupe.

- Mes seigneurs, annonça Harry, j'aimerais encore vous remercier de vos soins et de m'avoir recueilli, car je sais qu'il n'est pas dans l'habitude des elfes et des nains d'accueillir un mortel dans votre belle cité où le temps n'a pas prise.

- Sachez que c'est avec grand plaisir que nous recueillons ceux qui sont blessés par les vampires, dit le seigneur elfe, et que nous vous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir sauvé ma fille. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vous offrir quelques présents, je crois que El'Maleh voulait débuter.

- En effet mon seigneur, je vous remercie, dit celui-ci en faisant une petite courbette. Harry, pour cette formidable amitié que tu m'as offerte, ainsi que le ridicule devant tous mes proches, je t'offre ce lot de haches, puissent-elles te venir en aide quand tu seras en difficulté.

Il avança alors d'un pas solennel et lui accrocha à la taille une ceinture où pendouillaient du côté gauche une dizaine de haches à lancé tu veux dire lancé dans le sens de lancé du couteau par exemple ou lancer dans le sens lancer une balle ? je n'étais pas certaine de ce que tu veux dire. Harry s'agenouilla et serra le nain dans ses bras en lui murmurant « merci ». Il se releva en s'appuyant sur l'épaule robuste du nain qui repartit vers ses compatriotes.

- Mon peuple, continua le seigneur de Valicuond, te doit beaucoup pour avoir sauvé celle qui dirigera le royaume, je t'offre pour cela cette arc fabriqué par nos cousins habiles de la forêt, il est léger et robuste, et ses flèches sont précises. Il s'avança alors et donna l'arc qui était fait dans un bois gris, Harry le trouva en effet très léger. Il fit passer le carquois rempli de flèches autour de son dos et attacha solidement l'arc à côté.

- Moi, Ad Bal'Galeb t'offre ce que nous avons de plus précieux. La bague d'Amar Dûr.

- A ces mots, la garde royale entière poussa une exclamation de surprise, et même Almaguё regarda de travers le roi nain. Cela devait être un magnifique cadeau.

- Cet anneau se découvrira à toi au fur et à mesure de ta vie, reprit le seigneur imperturbable, repoussant les limites. Il est fait dans des matériaux les plus rares et les plus précieux, et sa pierre est la plus puissante pour véhiculer la magie.

Le nain se mit alors devant Almaguё et lui tendit la bague en disant ceci :

- Je pense que la princesse sera ravie de te la glisser au doigt, dit-il avant de reprendre place.

Almaguё s'avança alors, la bague dans sa main. Elle avait un regard embué de tristesse, elle passa l'anneau qui brillait de mille feux, des pattes d'un matériau qui prenait plusieurs couleurs enserrant dans sa prise une pierre noire comme le charbon, mais qui malgré tout semblait briller. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter tandis que la princesse lui passa la bague au doigt. Une impression le saisit soudainement, se diffusant dans tous son corps, à l'incompréhension totale d'Harry.

- Harry, tu es un homme formidable, ne change surtout pas, mon cadeau, je te l'ai déjà donné en t'embrassant dans la forêt. N'oublie pas ce qu'il vaut, dit-elle en lui passant une main tremblante sur sa joue. J'espère te revoir bientôt, même si pour les elfes, ta vie n'est rien dans le cycle perpétuel, pour moi, c'est un déchirement que de te quitter…

Elle se retourna alors et partit en courant vers la tour bleue, traversant les portes. Harry soupira légèrement, regardant la silhouette d'Almaguё disparaître tristement à un tournant, ils ne se reverraient sûrement que dans très longtemps.

- Jeune Harry, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, part avec l'amitié des elfes noirs et des nains du chaos, et n'hésite pas à demander notre aide si tu en as besoin.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, dit Harry avant d'empoigner le foulard et de disparaître, emporté par le portoloin.

Il avait à peine apparut devant les marches du temple qu'une personne lui sauta dessus en criant son nom. Harry répondit mécaniquement au geste de tendresse de Nijina avant de se reculer et regarder autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des mois dans le pays des elfes, mais il y avait passé moins d'une semaine, ou peut-être plus, il ne savait pas. Cela lui faisait bizarre de recevoir une étreinte aussi empreinte d'amour, enfin ce qu'il lui semblait être de l'amour selon les souvenirs qu'il avait là-dessus. Harry la regarda dans les yeux et ils se fixèrent longtemps avant de parler, se redécouvrant l'un à l'autre.

- Tu sais ce que je suis ?

- Je sais que tu es en retard, répondit-elle, mais tu es en entier. C'est bien.

Le maître ne t'a donc pas informé de mon nouveau statut.

- De quoi tu parles, dit celle-ci en lui prenant les mains, tu m'inquiètes à parler ainsi.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas alors et que l'on se sépare, pour ta propre protection, énonça Harry en lâchant sa main.

- Tu te moques de moi Harry, dit Nijina en se postant face à lui. Harry baissa les yeux. Tu ne me quitteras pas si facilement, continua-t-elle, sans me donner une raison valable. Je ne suis pas quelque chose que l'on jette parce qu'il ne te convient plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt Harry, dis-le moi ?

- Je suis un monstre, quoiqu'ils en disent, une telle chose ne devrait pas exister, dit Harry fermement. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux : Je suis un vampire…

- Que…quoi, dit-elle en mollissant sur sa prise. Les yeux ne Nijina se dilatèrent tandis qu'elle le regardait vraiment pour la première fois. Elle s'en rendit compte alors : Tu as changé, plus grand, plus développé…

- Et un loup-garou…acheva Harry.

Nijina lâcha alors complètement prise et fit un pas en arrière.

- Comment…possible ? Bégaya-t-elle en reculant encore tandis qu'Harry avançait.

- Vois-ta réaction, je te vois tu sais, je vois tes réactions, je vois ta frayeur, tu es terrifiée au plus profond de toi. Ton cœur s'emballe, le sang circule plus vite, tes mains deviennent moites. Harry se retourna alors mais continua à parler tandis que Nijina continuait à reculer prudemment. J'avais prévu ton réflexe, mais par je ne sais quelle folie, j'avais espéré…

- Non, pas toi, un vampire, c'est impossible, dit Nijina, fébrile.

Harry se retourna soudainement et montra ses canines. Nijina sursauta en arrière, une lueur d'effarouchement dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, siffla-t-elle soudainement, c'est à cause de toi et ton peuple que mon père est mort, et pas à cause d'une maladie comme je te l'avais dis. Vous autre ne devriez même pas exister, vous êtes une plaie pour le monde.

- Très bien, dit Harry en la contournant, je vais dire au maître de me préparer une nouvelle chambre pour que tu ne sois pas obligée de partager la tienne avec un monstre tel que moi.

Nijina cligna des yeux, et Harry avait disparu soudainement, aussi furtif qu'une ombre dans son habit en cuir noir. Un sourire crispé se peignait sur son visage, mais ses yeux étincelaient de plusieurs sentiments, dont le dégoût et la vengeance primaient.

Mais malgré cela, l'entraînement continua dans une atmosphère pesante et lourde. Lorsque le maître faisait combattre ses deux élèves, Nijina essayait tout pour le tuer mais Harry était devenu plus fort, néanmoins, il se faisait violence pour ne pas la tuer, car il savait que c'était de sa faute. Le maître décida rapidement d'arrêter ses petites joutes entre eux, et le temps lui faisant cruellement défaut, il s'occupa principalement d'Harry. Ce dernier devrait effectivement rentrer dans peu de temps chez lui. Ils étaient donc ensemble près de la forêt, en ce jour de début décembre pour parler de la suite de son entraînement.

- Harry, tu as appris beaucoup de choses avec moi, en fait, tu sais presque tout si tu étais un moldu, mais tu n'en n'es pas un. Il va donc falloir maintenant lier à tes gestes ta magie. Le mantra t'as permis d'atteindre une concentration facilement, et de développer un peu ta magie. Peux-tu me dire quelle pourraient être les possibilités envisageables ? Un exemple où ta magie pourrait être liée à tes gestes.

- Lors de votre visite à Poudlard, vous êtes resté très longtemps en l'air, répondit Harry.

- Tu as une excellente mémoire Harry, mais cela sera pour plus tard, dit le maître en penchant la tête. Je vais t'aider, tu peux par exemple rendre tes coups plus puissants voir même jeter des sorts sur ton épée pour qu'elle s'enflamme, mais cela demande beaucoup de puissance, mais ton manche étant en obsidienne, cela posera peut-être moins de problèmes, cette pierre est un bon transmetteur de magie. Lève-toi maintenant.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et le maître sortit une longue épée, le manche était incrusté de nombreux rubis et sa lame était transparente, comme faite en diamant. Harry sortit son katana, qui, bizarrement, avait suivit sa croissance. L'épée fut alors entourée d'un vent tourbillonnant, de la neige, comprit Harry après quelques secondes (NBR : haha !!! Je reconnais le prince des glaces !!, NDA : Un surnom qu'elle m'as trouvé comme ça….pfff). Le maître porta alors un coup, Harry para, ses jambes fléchirent sous la force du coup et il sentit son bras s'engourdir avant de tomber à terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et vit que celui-ci était totalement emprisonné dans de la glace.

- J'aurais utilisé le feu, ton bras se serait enflammé, précisa le maitre avec un petit sourire.

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette magique et fit fondre la glace en quelques minutes. Harry était impressionné de la force du vieillard. Il lui posa d'ailleurs la question.

- J'ai tout simplement mêlé ma magie, dit le maître, tu n'aurais pas posé la question si tu m'avais écouté. Harry baissa honteusement la tête avant de se relever. Le froid devient mordant, il va falloir beaucoup de bois pour faire chauffer le temple, coupe donc cet arbre, cela devrait suffire pour ta chambre, tant que tu ne l'aura pas coupé, tu n'auras pas de chauffage, dit-il en s'en allant.

Harry grimaça, déjà qu'avec le feu, les nuits n'étaient pas très chaude, il ne s'imaginait même pas sans un bon feu réconfortant. Harry regarda le sapin qu'il devait découper avec son simple katana, il n'était pas rendu. Son premier essai fut lamentable, sa lame fut ébréchée et son bras le lançait depuis. Pourquoi le maître ne lui avait laissé aucune indication ?

« Rassemble ta magie dans ton bras » souffla une voix sans intonation distincte.

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et essaya par ce moyen, mais il rendit d'abord sa lame dans un meilleur état avant de réciter le mantra silencieusement, ses lèvres se fermant et s'ouvrant sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Harry dirigea sa magie vers son bras droit avec fermeté, il plissa son front sous la concentration puis quand il pensa cela suffisant, il ouvrit les yeux et frappa l'arbre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il se sentit partir en avant, entraîné par son geste tandis que l'arbre se fracassait à ses côtés, à quelques mètres de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il faisait nuit, loin de là, sur le toit du temple, le maître eut un regard satisfait en regardant l'arbre s'écrouler.

Il mit près d'une semaine à maîtriser parfaitement cette nouvelle technique sans mettre des heures de concentration avant de couper un arbre. Il ne mettait maintenant que quelques secondes avant de réussir, et le maître semblait satisfait.

- Bien, il ne nous reste plus que deux choses à voir, cela devrait maintenant aller rapidement car cela reprend toujours le même système.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, bien que toutes les nuits, il se demandait à qui était cette voix qui lui donnait de si bonnes indications.

- Tu vas donc enflammer ton épée, dit le maître, sans porter aucun coup, mais pour cela, il faut connaître l'elfique, car chaque mot est lié avec un nom. Et la magie est très sensible à la langue elfique, moins que le latin ou le grec. Connais-tu le mot feu en elfique ? ( NBR : Est-ce que je me remets à halluciner ou ça ressemble beaucoup à Eragon ?/ NDA : Non, Ry', ils a pas besoin de dragon, c'est juste que le pouvoir découle de la magie elfique, enfin vous en apprendrez plus, cher lecteur dans les livres suivant.)

Harry entendit alors de nouveau cette voix lui susurrer à l'oreille un mot unique, Harry le répéta.

- Naur.

En effet, dit le maître avec surprise, comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas comment, répondit Harry, mais je le connaît sans en savoir la raison.

Le maître passa pensivement une main sur son menton avant de reprendre.

- Cela n'est pas important, mais juste pour savoir, comment on dit glace en elfique ?

Une nouvelle fois, Harry entendit La voix lui dire un mot, c'était bizarre cette sensation de disparaître et d'apparaître qu'avait La voix, mais elle l'aidait, alors il n'en faisait pas grand cas.

- Khelek.

- Parfait, s'exclama le maître, sinon, tu aurais été obligé de l'apprendre, c'est très surprenant mais cela ne peut que te servir, dit celui-ci en s'en allant une nouvelle fois. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour que le maître soit satisfait, Harry obtenait une belle flamme bleue. Le maître lui qu'il devrait essayer d'autres choses par lui-même quand il serait à Poudlard. Néanmoins, La voix l'informa que son feu était à un stade intermédiaire, il pouvait encore l'améliorer avec de la pratique, son feu deviendrait alors d'un blanc lumineux, mais que cela était plutôt dangereux.

- Le dernier point est le plus difficile, certains ne l'atteignent jamais, d'autres ne le maîtrisent pas entièrement, et enfin il y a ceux qui n'y arrivent pas du tout, mais je pense que tu as les capacités pour réussir, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Harry hocha la tête rapidement, faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Peut-être que ton sang de vampire t'aidera un peu, car la race vampirique à cette attitude naturellement. Je parle de n'être sujet à aucune force existante sur terre, que ce soit la gravité, le vent ou le sol qui exerce continuellement sur nous cette force.

- Mais, si on est sujet à aucune force, dit Harry, ne risque pas t'on de s'envoler où de disparaître à l'intérieur de la Terre.

- Bonne remarque Harry, voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas complètement se détacher des forces qui nous entourent, juste desserrer les liens qui t'emprisonnent et qui t'empêchent d'avoir une certaine liberté.

- J'ai vu Stella faire ça, ou du moins le résultat. J'étais sur un rocher, et Stella est apparue en contrebas à au moins une dizaine de mètres en dessous, et elle à bondi et m'as rejoint en quelques secondes.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, répondit le maitre, les vampires ont cela dans le sang, ils le maîtrisent depuis leur naissance, toi tu vas devoir l'apprendre, mais peut-être que cela t'aideras. Regarde-moi, je vais te montrer.

Le maître se mit à courir vers un mur du temple et passa au travers aussi facilement que s'il avait traversé la barrière de Poudlard, Harry toucha le mur et se rendit rapidement compte que c'était d'une robustesse sûre. Harry leva soudainement la tête, alerté par ses sens maintenant développés. Il vit avec stupeur une forme sauter du toit du temple jusqu'à un arbre proche. Le maître, car c'était lui, continua de sauter d'arbre en arbre, se contorsionnant avec une facilité incroyable, surtout pour son âge. Les bras écartés, il se tint immobile sur une branche mince qui ne ploya presque pas sous le poids. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se dit qu'il avait du pain sur la planche pour égaler le maître. Ce dernier sauta d'ailleurs de son perchoir et atterrit facilement en face de lui sur un petit coussinet d'air qui balaya les cheveux d'Harry.

- Te sens-tu capable de faire cela, moi je te le dis, tu as la capacité, mais seuls ta volonté et ton acharnement te permettront de réussir comme j'ai réussi il y a cela de nombreuses années quand j'ai commencé à m'apprendre pour contrôler.

Le maître avait dit cela il y'a maintenant une semaine, et il n'avait que peu progressé. Il avait vite compris comment traverser les murs ou toute autre surface solide. Il suffisait tout simplement de se fondre en lui, ne devenir qu'un avec le mur puis ressortir en voulant être expulsé du mur ou de l'objet qu'on traversait. Il arrivait à faire quelques bons, certes impressionnants pour un inconnu mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la maîtrise du maître. Harry passait ses nuits à chercher le moyen qui lui permettrait de faire abstraction de toute force, mais il ne voyait pas de réponse à sa problématique.

Il se passa la main sur le front et pris appui contre un arbre. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage à l'aide de sa gourde et regarda autour de lui, le silence l'entourait, un silence reposant qui le détendit avec efficacité. Harry regarda une feuille s'envoler, prise sous le vent tourbillonnant. Il se releva soudainement, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas contrôler le vent, mais le laisser l'emporter vers sa destination.

« Oui Harry, c'est cela » dit La voix, « chevaucheur de vent fut appelée cette technique désormais oubliée, les sorciers la considèrent comme un mythe mais ils se fourvoient, chevauche la brume petit vamlyc, et découvre la joie de la liberté »

Harry fut apaisé en entendant La voix qui était avec lui, une confiance à toute épreuve l'enveloppa, et bien qu'il ne savait comment faire, il bougea ses bras autour de lui et il sauta en l'air, comme un bouchon de champagne. La chute fut plus violente et il s'écrasa lourdement sur une grosse branche d'un chêne. Il fit jouer ses bras et reprit pied dessus, se jouant du vent, qui fouettait son visage à cette hauteur. Il regarda un autre arbre, une autre branche. Il plia les genoux puis sauta. Il fit un bond prodigieux et arriva cette fois sur la branche. Il souffla d'extase, et s'amusa à sauter de branche en branche, se contorsionnant pour éviter des branchages. Il arriva finalement à faire le tour de la lisière de la forêt.

Il reprit pied sur le plancher des vaches et pris la direction du temple d'un pas guilleret. Toujours aussi heureux, il monta les marches du temple mais s'arrêta rapidement devant Nijina qui semblait l'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dis celui-ci dans son bon droit, je ne t'ai pas cherché alors écarte toi de mon chemin.

- Je ne crois pas, Potter ! Je n'ai pas envie de me bouger pour une bête telle que toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, répliqua Harry avec calme, tu veux prendre racine pour devenir arbre, où tout simplement me contraindre à te bousculer.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, monstre. Tu ne devrais pas exister, sale bâtard. Tu as tué mon père si tu l'as oublié, et je te jure que dès que je serai assez forte, tu entendras parler de moi, et tu mourras sous ma lame.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de toutes les bêtises que tu dis, clarifia Harry. Je suis vampire depuis à peine un mois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ton père.

- Qu'est ce que ça change ? Tu fais partie de ces bâtards, tu mourras donc avec eux, siffla Nijina avec des yeux furieux.

Harry soupira de la stupidité de Nijina, et sauta par-dessus elle sous l'air surpris de Nijina qui balbutia quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- REVIENS ICI SALE MONSTRE ! JE N'AI PAS FINI ! REVIENS BATÂ…

Harry fit le sourd et tourna à l'angle du couloir, monta quelques marches avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se frotta les yeux, un air fatigué sur le visage et s'endormi aussitôt sur sa paillasse, ces disputes le fatiguaient, et il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, de plus, la pleine lune n'était pas loin, et il saurait enfin s'il se transformerait ou pas. Il devait s'enfermer dans cinq jours dans les sous-sols du temple et il voulait être en forme avant sa possible transformation. Il relégua au fond de sa pensé Nijina et profita longuement de ces heures de repos, dans une semaine, c'était le départ vers Poudlard.

Le lendemain, le maître lui apprit que ce qu'il avait fait avec l'air ou la terre (le mur), il pouvait le faire avec le feu ou l'eau avec plus de difficulté. Harry continua néanmoins à chevaucher l'air, s'améliorant, se perfectionnant pour éviter de tomber ou de faire des bonds plus longs et toujours plus puissants, comme voulant tester ses limites. Il ne rencontra plus Nijina pendant les derniers jours de sa présence ici, celle-ci, selon JP, passait son temps dans les pièces désaffectées du temple à s'entraîner nuit et jour.

Le jour de la pleine lune fut atteint, et JP le conduisit dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les sous-sols du temple. Il l'enferma dans la cellule et Harry attendit patiemment, à la fois excité et apeuré à propos de ce qui l'attendait.

Il sentit alors une pression sur son épaule, il grogna quelque chose et ouvrit les yeux à contre cœur. Il put voir le visage souriant de JP devant lui. Il se releva tout courbaturé, il s'était apparemment endormi. Il jeta un regard interrogatif au cuistot, se regardant sous toutes les coutures pour apercevoir un changement.

Le soleil vient de se lever, et tu ne t'es pas transformé. Tu as la peau un peu bleuie mais je pense que c'est plus à cause du froid, dit celui-ci en souriant. Tu as essayé de me mordre, apparemment, tu as besoin de sang, et ton appétit est plus important pendant la pleine lune. Je n'ai remarqué que ça, avec le fait que tes yeux deviennent bleu.

Harry souffla de soulagement et serra dans ses bras JP avec reconnaissance de l'avoir surveillé, ainsi il ne se transformerait pas comme Remus, mais serait quand même plus dangereux pour les autres lors de la pleine lune. Il sortit de la cellule, fit craquer ses os et monta vers sa chambre, où le maître l'attendait avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai deux choses à t'apprendre, et deux choses à t'annoncer. La première chose à t'annoncer et que tu pars demain vers Poudlard, seulement, et la seconde chose à t'annoncer, tu ne partiras pas comme tu es venu, tu reviendras vers ton pays par tes propres moyens. Considère ça comme ton propre entraînement. Il me reste donc à t'enseigner comment apparaître et la technique de mort instantanée, qui n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais le transplannage s'appuie sur les trois D, je ne sais plus trop ce que ça signifie car je n'ai jamais utilisé cette technique de déplacement. Je sais juste que c'est très inconfortable et que cela ne s'effectue que sur de courtes distances. On pourrait nommer ma technique V, comme volonté. Tu veux aller ici, et bien affirme ta volonté d'y aller et la magie t'y mènera. Il faut pour réussir chanter sa destination précise en elfique et faire un pas en avant avec en tête la volonté d'arriver à destination. Si tu es déjà allé à l'endroit, il est préférable d'avoir l'image de l'endroit en tête pour un meilleur résultat. Tu me rejoins dans ta chambre.

Le maître murmura quelque chose d'une voix douce, fit un pas en avant et disparu dans une explosion de couleur. Harry ramassa la fleur et jeta un sort de conservation dessus avec sa baguette. S'il se souvenait bien, Severus était né un 7 janvier, ça lui ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Il ferma les yeux, sa chambre apparut sous ses yeux, plus précisément son lit. Il avait sommeil, il voulait aller dormir…La voix lui susurra à son oreille, comme un bruissement de vent. Il comprit le mot elfique qui voulait dire chambre.

- Sam Harry Potter…

Il fit un pas en avant, il se sentit aussitôt entouré d'une couverture chaude, il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec surprise qu'il était dans la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, la couverture tirée sur son corps.

- Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de dormir, néanmoins, c'est une joyeuse réussite.

- Passons à la dernière chose, dit Harry avec une voix enjouée en se relevant.

- Pas si vite Harry, car ce que je vais t'apprendre, je ne l'ai appris à aucun autre, comme mon maître avant moi, et ainsi de suite, c'est une sorte d'héritage et de récompense. Nous ne somme plus que deux à transmettre cet héritage, moi et le dalaï-lama. Et je compte donc sur toi pour la transmettre à ton tour à une personne qui te semblera juste et capable.

Harry hocha gravement de la tête.

- La technique des cinq points et de la paume qui fait exploser le cœur…

A partir de ce moment, tout s'était enchaîné rapidement, et il se trouvait maintenant seul, sur une route qui disparaissait au loin à l'horizon. La route en terre était bordée de champs mis en jachère et le soleil tapait au plus fort dans le centre de la chine. Il avait maintenant deux semaines pour rejoindre Poudlard. Harry inspira plusieurs fois avant de partir en avant, ses baguettes dans ses manches, et prêtes à l'emploi, et son sabre était parfaitement aiguisé.

Il mit près de treize jours à rallier par divers moyen le Pas-de-Calais, région de France qui était le plus proche de l'Angleterre. Par les divers moyens, on pouvait nommer la course à pied, la marche à pied, mais aussi l'autobus et faire du stop sur les routes, ce qui lui avait fait gagner plusieurs heures précieuses. Il avait fait aussi un peu de cheval pendant une courte journée. Harry regarda la mer s'écraser avec violence sur les rochers et fit le vide dans sa tête, il n'avait le droit d'apparaître que pour traverser la Manche. Il ferma les yeux, puis ânonna une ville proche de la côte en Angleterre. Il était donc devant le panneau de la ville de Brighton. Harry, beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son pays d'origine, demanda rapidement un ticket pour Londres à une petite compagnie de bus, pour payer, il jeta un rapide accio sur le porte monnaie d'un passant avant de le lui remettre tout aussi simplement que par un filedanslapoche !

Il refit rapidement sa garde-robe dans le Londres moldus puis demanda gentiment à Mrs Guipure de lui jeter les charmes en moyennant quelque argent de son coffre à Gringotts. Il fit sa nuit dans le chaudron baveur puis décida le lendemain de rejoindre l'école à pied pour découvrir les environs. Il avait deux jours pour rejoindre l'école qui se situait au Nord de Newcastle. Il était donc midi cette veille de rentrée et Harry se promenait tranquillement dans une forêt qui semblait chaleureuse, semblait, car il était à peine entré qu'il distingua une ombre traverser les buissons autour de lui, sans faire aucun bruit. Elle apparut soudainement devant elle, dans toute sa beauté.

- Stella, remarqua Harry.

- Tu as grandi, bien, bien, je vois que ma petite expérience a fonctionnée.

- Et tu n'en profiteras pas, dit Harry, je peux me défendre maintenant.

- Laisse-toi faire Harry, dit-elle en s'avançant avec un pas souple.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre et fit un bond formidable jusqu'à un arbre proche, il s'y accrocha puis se balança vers un autre et ainsi de suite. Harry ne fit aucune pause, sentant derrière son dos la présence continuelle de Stella. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle s'arrêterait une fois entré dans Poudlard. A cause ou grâce à Stella, il arriva en un temps record dans Pré au Lard. On était maintenant le jour de la rentrée et les élèves de première année étaient sûrement en train de se faire répartir. Harry lança son pied contre la porte de la cabane hurlante, Stella toujours sur ses talons, descendit les escaliers en sautant de mur en mur et entra dans le tunnel. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, sa tête était légèrement en sang à cause du plafond inégal. Il s'extirpa des racines de l'arbre et vit le château se dresser devant lui.

- J'ai soif Harry, murmura une voix sauvage à son oreille…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : J'en profite pour dire que les mots naur, khelek et Sam sont les mots sindarin de feu, glace et chambre. J'essaye la plupart du temps de trouver les mots sindarin ou qenya voir teleri des mots elfiques que je donne mais je serais surement obliger d'inventer quand je les trouve pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir fait lapider Harry par Nijina. Sinon en ce qui concerne que Harry ne puisse pas aimer, je vous réserve une petite surprise pour le livre 4 qui sera assez amusante je pense. Notons aussi la performance de ma correctrice (c'est la même que celle de HP et la chasse aux Horcruxes) qui m'as corrigé mon chapitre en moins d'une journée.

Reviews please, bonne ou mauvaise, je prends tout, sauf les coups dsl .

Mellon

Début de la prochaine partie : Le traître

Chapitre 1 : Baiser sanglant et confession.


	5. Baiser sanglant et confession :

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ? **

**LIVRE 3**

**ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire ce troisième ici présent, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et le deuxième livre. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **

- Harry se dispute plusieurs avec Nijina parce qu'il est un vanlyc.

- Harry termine l'enseignement au japon et retourne en Angleterre.

- Il croise sur sa route Stella.

**PARTIE 2 : Le traître :**

**Chapitre 1 : Baiser sanglant et confession : **

_Harry lança son pied contre la porte de la cabane hurlante, Stella toujours sur ses talons, descendit les escaliers en sautant de mur en mur et entra dans le tunnel. Arrivé au bout du tunnel, sa tête était légèrement en sang à cause du plafond inégal. Il s'extirpa des racines de l'arbre et vit le château se dresser devant lui._

_-J'ai soif Harry, murmura une voix sauvage à son oreille…_

Harry s'accroupit, évitant de justesse le coup de dent que Stella voulait lui donner, il pivota d'un demi-tour et faucha les jambes de Stella qui se ramassa par terre en jurant. Harry se releva rapidement et partit en avant, la grande rosace de la grande salle en face de lui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres, il fit un bon gargantuesque, se détachant pratiquement de la gravité. Il espérait que pour une fois, Dumbledore l'aiderait à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Les genoux pliés et les bras en croix, il traversa littéralement la rosace, ne l'abimant aucunement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Stella qui la fit exploser sans aucun scrupule. Ils freinèrent leur chute d'une manière souple et animale, Harry fit volte-face et sortit son katana, prêt à en découdre. Ce dernier remarqua avec amusement que Weasley bavait, suivant amoureusement des yeux Stella. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Il jeta un rapide regard à sa droite et remarqua tout de suite ses deux amis assis au centre de la table de Serpentard. Les professeurs étaient tous assis sauf McGonnagal qui était sur la scène, entourée de petits élèves prêts à se faire répartir et qui hurlaient de peur, et là non plus ils n'étaient pas tout seuls.

- Charmante école, dit Stella, un peu trop criante quand même.

- Ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils voient débarquer dans la grande salle un vampire.

- Accompagné d'un v…

- Klappe ! hurla Harry en pointant sa lame vers elle. Elle se tût aussitôt, mais elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se défaire du sort.

- Je vois que tu ne veux pas partager ton petit secret, c'est vrai qu'il serait dommage que tout le monde deviennent comme Nijina, scanda Stella.

- J'aimerais que vous sortiez de mon école, sur le champ, tempêta Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette vers Stella et Harry.

- Oh c'est bon barbe longue, grogna Stella, je règle juste un problème avec votre élève et je m'en vais. Alors Harry, dit-elle en se retournant, rien à en redire.

- Moi j'en ai quelque chose à en redire, intervint Dumbledore qui en avait profité pour contourner la table des professeurs et passer devant les marmots qui s'étaient enfin tus.

- Et nous aussi, dirent Remus et Severus qui avaient suivi le mouvement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est touchant, dit Stella avec une voix moqueuse. Si vous, sorciers, vous osez m'attaquer, il vous en coûtera la guerre contre notre confrérie. Je suis Stella, fille unique de Vladimir l'empaleur. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

Les cris effrayés des élèves plus ceux surpris des professeurs fit office de réponse, Stella fit un sourire éclatant, dévoilant à tous ses canines démesurées.

- Que veux-tu, fini par demander Harry, bien qu'il en savait la réponse.

- Mais boire ton sang mon chéri, dit-elle en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Naur !

Son épée flamboya soudainement, des flammes bleu-rouge parcourant la lame de son katana. Les yeux de Stella se rétrécirent et elle s'arrêta.

- Tu penses bien que je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Harry en souriant.

- Cessez tout de suite, je suis Albus Dumbledore…

- ...directeur de Poudlard, grand manitou en chef et ainsi de suite, on sait, on sait, coupa Stella avec plaisanterie. Je vais juste boire 1 ou 2 litres du sang de Harry puis je partirai.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle, et des Harry Potter furent murmuré, ainsi que la réflexion que c'était impossible car différent physiquement.

- Hmmm, je te savais pas si connu mon chou…

- Il y'a quelques avantages à tuer un mage noir, répondit Harry, et arrête de me donner des surnoms ridicules.

- Harry, c'est donc toi, dit Dumbledore, Remus et Severus m'avaient annoncé que tu avais changé, mais je ne croyais pas autant. Stella puisque c'est votre nom, je vous demande instamment de partir, ou sinon, nous devrons le faire par la force.

Stella tourna sur elle-même puis éclata de rire, un rire dantesque, un rire de malade qui en effraya plus d'un.

- Pauvre fou, rien ne peux me tuer, dit elle avant de sauter vers Harry, avec une grande vivacité.

Harry raviva la flamme de son épée qui passa dans les couleurs bleu clair. Il se préparait au choc lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement enveloppé dans un halo de chaleur rassurante. Harry ouvrit les yeux, sans se souvenir qu'il les avait fermé et vit qu'il se trouvait maintenant debout sur le siège du directeur, il passa le bonjour à Flitwik et fit un saut en avant spectaculaire, il découvrit alors qui l'avait déplacé, car ce n'était pas lui. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme à la peau noire et habillée en cuir noir et souple, les vêtements des elfes.

- Almaguё, s'écria Harry en la rejoignant. Celle-ci se retourna et ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Hey ! Harry, content de te voir entier et c'est toujours un honneur de te voir en danger, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Stella poussa alors un long cri strident d'énervement, des volutes de fumées noirs apparurent, des arbres à l'écorce noire apparurent, et de chacun sortit un vampire, grand de plus de 2 mètres, les épaules carrées, c'étaient de véritables monstres de chair et de sang.

- Les 6 templiers, grimaça Almaguё, j'espère pour toi que Dumbledore est persuasif, car chacun de ces vampires est aussi fort que Stella. Harry sentit se décrocher sa mâchoire.

Il regarda la réaction de Dumbledore et elle ne se fit pas sans douleur. Le vieux directeur, les yeux éclatants de fureur, fit claquer son bâton sur le sol et aussitôt, les six templiers furent réduit en cendre par des éclairs. Un vent dispersa les cendres et les six arbres moururent aussitôt. Harry loucha sur le bâton, est-ce que le plus grand sorcier de la magie blanche était tout simplement un mage ?

Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient vite réfugiés contre les murs quand les arbres avaient éclos, et ils regardaient les évènements avec de gros yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des vampires se joignaient à la répartition. Seul deux élèves étaient restés assis à la table de Serpentard, d'ailleurs, ces deux élèves se relevèrent et rejoignirent Harry, tous les deux avec un grand sourire.

- C'est cool de te revoir, dit simplement Draco en lui serrant la main.

- Mais évite d'arriver avec tes copines folles, ajouta Maria en pointant du menton Stella qui semblait furieuse et qui discutait avec le corps professorale en entier.

Harry se libéra de l'étreinte et s'avança vers le groupe, ses amis l'entourant.

- Stella, si je te laisse prendre un peu de mon sang, tu t'en iras ?

- Bien sûr, dit Stella, la parole d'un vampire est d'or tu sais.

- Très bien, alors vas-y, mais n'oublie pas que Almaguё est prête à te mettre une raclée, ajouta Harry avec sérieux. Celle-ci opina d'ailleurs de la tête. Harry s'approcha alors de Stella, dont les yeux brillaient d'une joie non contenue. Harry leva légèrement la tête, laissant sa gorge à découvert.

- Oh non Harry, il y a un meilleur moyen, beaucoup plus classe qu'on ne se réserve qu'entre vampire, murmura-t-elle si doucement que malgré le silence pesant de la grande salle, Harry eut du mal à déchiffrer.

Harry baissa la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux dans les yeux, Stella s'approcha, les yeux dans les yeux, Stella entoura sa nuque de ses mains froides, les yeux dans les yeux elle colla son corps aux courbes divines contre celui de Harry, les yeux dans les yeux elle l'embrassa sauvagement avec la langue. Ils fermèrent les yeux, elle de plaisir, lui de dégoût. Elle lui mordit alors la langue et aspira aussitôt le sang qui s'en échappa, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, puis elle planta ses crocs dans l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et bu le sang d'Harry.

Harry essaya de se retirer de l'emprise vampirique mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait pas bu beaucoup de sang ces derniers temps, et maintenant que Stella en prenait, il sentait ses forces décliner. Néanmoins, la tentative de Harry ne passa pas inaperçue de Almaguё qui ne se gêna pas pour intervenir, si violemment que Stella en tomba à terre. Cette dernière avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait toujours en transe, comme en état d'ivresse.

« Tue-la Harry, elle est déboussolée, ton sang est riche et difficile à digérer. » dit La voix, bizarrement, il sentit ses capacités revenir entièrement.

« Je ne sais pas » pensa Harry en voyant Stella se relever, la grande salle plongée dans un grand silence.

« Tue-la pendant qu'il en est encore temps, elle nous causera du mal »

« Tu m'as toujours donné de bons conseils, mais je crois que là, tu essayes de surpasser tes possibilités, je contrôle mon corps, quel que soit ce que tu es »

« Je suis triste, car elle nous retombera forcément dessus, mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement » dit La voix avant de s'éteindre.

- Pars, et ne reviens jamais, dit Rogue, tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans cette école…

- Tu n'es pas à ta place, Rogue ! Alors ne me fait pas la morale, dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée noire peut engageante

Dumbledore fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique les arbres morts, puis demanda à ce que les préfets raccompagnent les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Après quelques minutes seulement, il ne restait dans la salle qu'Harry, Almaguё, Maria, Draco, Dumbledore, Remus et Rogue. Dumbledore prit la tête du groupe, et il semblait bien qu'ils allaient tous à son bureau. Les trois adultes étaient devant, discutant silencieusement tandis que les jeunes étaient derrière, Harry présentant l'elfe noire à ses amis. Draco lui demanda alors la raison de ce changement si soudain dans sa physionomie. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Almaguё avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'il se fait tard, et que des choses si graves et importantes ne doivent pas être dites avant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il serait mieux que vous alliez à la salle commune, tous les autres sont au courant, cela va être problématique si je veux expliquer tout à Dumbledore, je préfère une conversation privée avec vous.

Les deux amis de Harry furent compréhensifs et ne posèrent aucune question, Draco lui donna une tape dans le dos tandis que Maria lui fit la bise, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent à un embranchement. Les deux restants rattrapèrent les adultes qui les attendaient devant la statue ouverte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier, et entrèrent par la porte ouverte, Dumbledore était au fond de la salle, observant les étoiles à travers la coupole de verre.

- C'est très sage de ta part d'avoir éloigné Mr Malefoy et Miss Zwinlinger, dit Dumbledore, et si les choses n'avaient pas été si grave, j'aurais aussi remis cette conversation à demain. Mais d'abord, présente nous cette jeune fille.

- Merci Mr le Directeur, dit Harry en prenant place dans un fauteuil, je vous présente Almaguё, princesse de Valicuond, pays des elfes noirs.

- Almaguё…ce prénom me rappelle quelque chose, marmonna Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe pensivement.

- Nous l'avons notifié lors de notre rapport suite au retour de notre visite au Japon, Albus, intervint doucement Remus.

- Quel sot je fais, bien sûr. La vieillesse me rattrape, lança le directeur en boutade.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » pensa Harry silencieusement.

- Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, se présenta le vieil homme en s'asseyant, je crois que vous connaissez deux de nos professeurs, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue, et bien sûr Harry.

Longue fut la conversation, et il est inutile d'en faire mention, la grande partie racontant le voyage de Harry au Japon et la description des modes de vie elfique et nain. Ils purent donc vite quitter le bureau, tandis que les trois professeurs y restaient.

- Je dois dire que c'est un joli château, et les hommes de ce pays sont sympathiques, bien que Dumbledore me mets mal à l'aise avec son regard scrutateur, dit Almaguё. Je dois maintenant y aller Harry, mon père n'est pas très patient, et il ne va pas tarder à envoyer la cavalerie si je ne retourne pas au palais.

- Je pense à quelque chose, dit Harry. Elle se retourna.

- Tu n'as pas été remerciée, et ce serait très impoli de ma part.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas irréel sur le sol, comme s'il ne le touchait pas. Il l'embrassa.

- Nous sommes quittes, dit Harry en reculant, tu n'es plus obligée de m'aider, car en danger je le serai souvent, à l'avenir, j'essaierai de vous prévenir si j'ai des soucis.

- D'accord, c'est correct, dit-elle en baissant la tête, au revoir Harry, i meldirellon /i (1).

- Au revoir, ne put que dire Harry avant de la voir disparaître.

Il respira bruyamment avant de retourner dans la salle commune, il annonça le mot de passe qui lui avait donné Severus avant de partir du bureau et prit place dans son lit, remontant bien haut les couvertures. Sa nuit fut très agitée, des images, comme des flashes venaient faire peau douce dans son esprit. Du sang, beaucoup de sang, des baisers, beaucoup aussi. Une salle drapée de noir…un trône…une silhouette berçant une plus petite….un enfant….yeux bleus…le sang…une mer de sang…une pièce où du sang jaillissait à flot du plafond…des vampires en grand nombre dansent…d'autre s'embrassent sur des canapés gorgés de sang…l'odeur lui faisait tourner les sens…lui aussi voulait du sang…il se rapprocha de deux femmes qui s'embrassaient contre un mur…celle de dos se retourna…yeux bleus…sourire ravageur…bouche pleine de sang…elle l'embrasse…le sang…sa tête tourne…le sang s'échappe de ses lèvres…il mordit lui aussi la lèvre parfaite de la jeune fille….il se réveilla….en sang.

Il avait mordu son propre bras, dans son sommeil. La plaie se referma rapidement sous ses yeux. Harry regarda émerveillé la fine cicatrice. Il passa ses pieds par-dessus ses couvertures et se releva brusquement. La tête lui tourna légèrement. Il jeta un œil à sa montre qui s'éclaira automatiquement, 5 heures du matin. Il prit une douche glacée, sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui semblait chaude à lui, mais elle était très froide, son corps ne voulait pas se refroidir, il fit monter le robinet, et il le sentit enfin, le froid …Il se regarda dans le miroir, une peau diaphane parcourue de nombreuses cicatrices, la plus longue partant de la hanche droite à la gauche. Ses yeux verts complètement délavés, comme s'il était passé depuis trop longtemps dans l'ombre. Il soupira, s'empara de sa baguette sur le lavabo, ses cheveux s'aplatirent sur son crâne tandis que les poils qui poussaient sur son menton tombaient lentement dans le lavabo.

Il s'habilla lentement, prenant ses nouveaux vêtements qu'il avait fait légèrement modifier chez Mrs Guipure, ils ressemblaient maintenant à ceux que portaient les elfes, beaux ensembles de cuir entremêlé de fer et d'argent. Il passa par-dessus une cape courte qui s'arrêtait à son torse qu'il agrafa d'un claquement de doigts. Il lissa les faux plis apparents puis choppa son sac en bandoulière avant de s'avancer vers la salle commune qui était déserte. Il haussa les épaules et se rendit à l'infirmerie, Severus lui avait dit quand il était venu au Japon que cette dernière gardait des poches de sang pour son professeur ou pour les graves blessures. Il avait soif, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus bu. Il frappa le panneau, et l'infirmière lui ouvrit la porte en robe de chambre.

- Potter ! Matinal, vous devriez vous rendormir, dit-elle doucement, ses yeux s'habituant à la lumière. Il l'avait sûrement tirée du sommeil.

- Excusez-moi madame, mais vous devez sûrement savoir que les gens comme moi n'ont pas besoin de réel sommeil, par contre, ils ne refusent pas du sang…s'il vous plaît.

- Entrez, dit elle en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Il prit donc pied dans l'infirmerie et il la regarda silencieusement ouvrir une porte d'où une fumée blanche s'échappa.

- C'est très malheureux ce qui vous est arrivé, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en sortant une poche de sang. Je me rappelle quand Severus était élève, il venait souvent me rendre visite, bien que je ne sois arrivée qu'à sa dernière année naturellement, nous avons créé des liens à forces de discuter, et nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien maintenant.

- Elle est froide, dit simplement Harry quand l'infirmière lui tendit une poche de sang.

- En effet, il faut que tous les nutriments soit préservés, ce qui nécessite une conservation à près de – 200°C, vous savez vous servir de votre baguette je suppose ?

Harry n'ajouta rien d'autre, sa baguette apparut dans sa main, sortant de sous sa manche. Il l'appliqua doucement sur la poche et la fit réchauffer lentement. Quand elle fut à bonne température, il jeta sa baguette sur un lit proche et mordit la poche de sang et bu à longues gorgées, l'infirmière détourna le regard et s'affaira à quelques tâches. Il lui rendit la poche complètement vidée de sang cinq minutes plus tard.

- Merci Madame, remercia Harry.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, revenez dès que l'envie vous prend, j'ai pris en compte le fait que nous avions maintenant deux vampires, j'ai augmenté les stocks, alors n'ayez aucune excuse pour venir.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et s'en alla la tête reposée, il passa devant la grande salle sans s'arrêter et préféra descendre dans les entrailles réconfortantes du château. Telle une ombre, il fila sans bruit dans les différents couloirs, se repérant sans difficulté dans le noir profond. Cette fois-ci, il frappa à la porte de Severus, qui ouvrit aussitôt, parfaitement éveillé lui.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Severus, son regard s'éclairant aussitôt en le voyant.

- Bonjour Severus, répondit Harry en allant s'appuyer contre une table proche, je suis venu prendre mon emploi du temps.

- Bien sûr, dit Severus, je ne savais pas si tu passerais avant le repas, il doit être dans la poche de ma cape. Il rejoignit son bureau, fouilla rapidement sa cape et trouva la chose recherchée. Il lui tendit l'emploi du temps.

- Autre chose Harry ? demanda Severus.

- Non…en fait si…Les vampires ont souvent une beauté froide et des yeux…uhm…près du bleu.

- Et…dit Severus en souriant.

- Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas au portrait que j'ai dépeint tout de suite.

- J'ai légèrement triché avec quelques potions, il faut bien que je vieillisse, où cela paraîtrait suspect à mes élèves…Tu es tranquille pendant quelques années, mais un temps viendra peut être où tu devras faire pareil, car les vampires ne sont pas dans de bonnes ententes avec les sorciers. La guerre des sangs jours n'est pas encore si âgée.

- La guerre des sangs jours, bien sûr pensa Harry, il l'avait étudiée en Histoire, la guerre la plus sanglante entre le peuple vampire et les états sorciers du monde entier. Elle avait été très sanglante, une vraie boucherie par endroits, et les sorciers avaient d'ailleurs failli être repérés par les moldus.

Harry ressortit pensif des cachots, il se dirigea machinalement vers les cachots où il prit ses affaires de la matinée, qui consistait à un cours d'une demi-journée de DCFM avec les Gryffondors. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait se défouler un peu sur Weasley et Granger. C'est avec ce but en tête qu'il prit ses affaires que Remus lui avait achetées la semaine dernière avec son argent qu'il rejoignit le cours de ce dernier. Il était largement en avance, et la porte était grande ouverte. Il entra et tapa contre le chambranle de la porte. Remus releva la tête de son bureau et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ils discutèrent principalement des cours qu'Harry avait ratés. Il apprit alors que Remus avait repoussé un cours d'octobre pour que celui-ci soit présent. Il prétendait que c'était une expérience intéressante à tenter. Harry avait alors haussé les épaules tandis que les élèves entraient dans la salle, regardant bizarrement le professeur qui discutait avec Harry, particulièrement Granger qui devait sûrement trouver à en redire sur le fait qu'un élève ait des liens avec un professeur.

- Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Remus. J'ai décidé pour aujourd'hui de légèrement changer le programme. En effet, j'ai omis une petite partie du programme pour attendre notre élève légèrement en retard, continua-t-il avec un sourire vers Harry, suivez moi, nous allons nous rendre vers la salle des professeurs.

- Harry et Draco se levèrent, et Vincent et Greg les entourèrent aussitôt. Ils se firent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe que formait Weasley, Granger, Finnigan, Brown et quelques autres que ne connaissaient pas nos deux Serpentard.

- Salut Granger, commença Harry.

- Potter, toujours à te faire remarquer, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être aussi connu, je suis beaucoup demandé, où peut être que tu aurais eu envie d'être à la place de Stella, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Arrête Harry, tu me dégoutes, ajouta Draco, te voir avec Granger me donne envie de gerber. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé comment faire pour lisser tes cheveux, on dirait un chien qui sort de l'eau.

- Ta gueule Malfoy, dit Ron avec énervement, où je te jure que…

- Que quoi, intervint Harry en s'avançant vers Weasley, t'espère quoi le moucheron, ajouta Harry qui avait quelques têtes de plus que le roux.

- Allons-nous en Ron, ils n'en valent pas le coup, dit Lavande en prenant le bras de Ron.

- C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas fréquentables, renchérit Draco, où peut être est-ce le contraire Weasley, ta famille est une vraie honte pour nous, les sangs-purs. Retourne donc dans ce qui te sert de porcherie. Harry et Draco éclatèrent de rire et ils reprirent leur chemin, laissant un roux plus que fâché.

- Ça fait du bien, soupira Harry, ça m'avait manqué tout ça, Weasley est si facilement mis en colère.

- Moi aussi, dit Draco en lui tapant sur l'épaule, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. Au fait, entraînement demain, on reprend la vieille routine. Je vais te présenter le nouveau gardien de l'équipe, vu que Flint s'est barré, et je te refile après les commandes. Ma voix en pâtit de crier sur eux.

- Tu connais le « _Sonorus » _, demanda Harry avec un sourire sadique.

- Aie ! On va t'entendre là, grimaça Draco.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les tortueux couloirs de Poudlard, Remus ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous à sa suite. Selon les personnes, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir Severus sur un fauteuil en train de boire un café.

- Professeur Rogue, salua Remus.

- Lupin, remarqua Severus, pourquoi ce débarquement dans la salle des b **professeurs** /b , ajouta Severus en appuyant sur le mort « professeurs ». Je préfère m'en aller, le niveau pitoyable de cette classe me suffit amplement pendant les cours pour ne pas la voir en action en défense…

Il se leva et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa robe tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit :

- Je ne vous ai pas encore prévenu, Lupin, mais il y'a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat, et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas lui poser des exercices trop complexes à réaliser sous peine d'un échec cuisant, sauf si Miss Granger est là, bien évidemment.

Les deux pointés du doigt devinrent écarlate tandis que Harry et les Serpentards en général leurs jetaient un regard goguenard.

- Très bien professeur, dit Lupin, mais je comptais sur Neville pour m'aider à réaliser une petite expérience, je vous en tiendrai au courant pour comparer les résultats entre nos deux matières.

Le visage de Londubat devint encore plus rouge. Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, salua de la tête Harry et Draco avant de s'en aller par la porte avec un claquement sec. Pour tout dire, tout le monde avait remarqué le signe de tête vers les deux Serpentards, et les Gryffondors en étaient très surpris, car ce professeur, n'était pas très expressif. Lupin fit signe aux élèves d'avancer vers le fond de la pièce, où une vieille penderie qui tremblait avec grand bruit et qui attirait tous les regards. Harry releva un sourcil et regarda avec une certaine surprise Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ? Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire amusé avant de se mettre devant la classe toute entière.

- Un épouvantard se trouve dans cette armoire, dit-il en tapotant le panneau de la porte. Ces derniers aiment les endroits sombres et confinés, dit le professeur. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers…Je crois qu'on appelle ça chez les moldus des monstres ou le croque-mitaine. C'est de là que vient cette légende. Le regard d'Harry, et de plusieurs autres s'éclaira tandis que les autres demandèrent à leurs voisins d'origine moldu de plus amples informations.

- Vous demanderez cela plus tard, rappela Remus en tapant des mains, nous devons nous poser déjà une question, « qu'est ce qu'un épouvantard ».

- C'est une créature…commença Granger en levant la main avant d'être interrompue par le professeur.

- Vous ai-je autorisée à parler Miss Granger, non, alors taisez-vous à partir de maintenant.

Harry leva la main.

- Oui Harry, dit Remus en souriant.

- Créature apparentée aux ténèbres pour le fait qu'elle aime les endroits sombres, l'épouvantard prend la forme la plus effrayante pour celui qui la voit afin de l'effrayer. C'est son unique moyen de survie et de protection. On ne connaît pas réellement la vraie nature de l'épouvantard, et si elle a des propriétés chimiques pour les potions, néanmoins, elles ont été apparentées à la famille des « terrifious », famille qui contient entre autre les détraqueurs et les grogneurs.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux fait Harry, voir moins, dit Remus en lâchant un petit rire, 10 points pour Serpentard. L'épouvantard n'a donc encore aucune forme, et il ne sait pas encore ce qui nous fait le plus peur. Il essayera de faire peur à chacun d'entre nous, ce qui pose un dilemme aux épouvantard, lequel est-ce ? Miss Granger ?

- Etant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps, dit-elle.

- En effet, 5 points pour Gryffondor, approuva Remus, il est donc préférable de ce trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un avant de faire face à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus sous quelle forme apparaître, nous allons donc le combattre, c'est avec le rire et une formule magique qu'il faut agir pour le neutraliser. Il faut faire prendre à l'épouvantard une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi… i _Riddikulus /i _!

- _Riddikulus_, répéta le chœur des élèves.

- Très bien, très bien, mais ça ne suffit pas pour vaincre un épouvantard, et c'est là que vous entrez en piste Neville, car le mot seul ne suffit pas.

Ils apprirent ainsi que ce qui faisait le plus peur à Londubat était Severus, que la grand-mère était la tutrice de Londubat, et qu'elle portait un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, une robe verte et un sac à main rouge. Le résultat sur l'épouvantard fut assez comique, car après quelques balbutiements, on pouvait voir un Severus portant tous les attraits de la grand-mère de Londubat.

Puis les autres passèrent, et Harry nota scrupuleusement que Ron avait peur des araignées et Hermione d'une personne qui semblait être son oncle. Draco quant à lui, avait peur de lui-même. L'épouvantard, assez dérouté arrive devant Harry et là, le silence devint entier, les hommes présents dans la classe avalèrent de travers tandis qu'ils regardaient avancer avec un air rêveur la sublime déesse présente dans la salle, des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus azur et des courbes divines. Ces hanches se balançaient de droite à gauche dans un mouvement à damner un ange.

Harry sentit tout son corps s'embraser, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça, il pensait plus à quelque chose de plus visqueux, moche, mais tout sauf à ça. Il la regarda approcher avec émerveillement sans fin, il se sentait déconnecté de toute part, mais il n'avait pas envie. Il détourna difficilement les yeux et lança sans regarder le sort. Le bikini fut alors remplacé par un horrible vêtement qui collait à la peau vert et rose, ses cheveux étaient devenus roux et ternes, ainsi qu'en fouillis, une sorte de mélange entre Granger et Weasley pour tout dire, et sa plastique parfaite était en tain de fondre, comme de la cire soumise à de la chaleur. Harry put enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un sourire ironique, mais inquiet quand même, sa peur n'avait pas de prénom, il ne la connaissait pas. Neville termina l'épouvantard qui explosa littéralement sous les rires appuyés des Gryffondors, mais aussi de quelques Serpentard, dont Harry, qui trouvait cela amusant de s'imaginer ainsi Severus.

Tous furent unanimes, le professeur Lupin faisait d'excellent cours très distrayant. Harry chassa de sa tête l'image d'une jeune femme terriblement belle et alla manger dans la grande salle. Il fit attention à prendre de la viande saignante…Les cours de botanique et d'Histoire de la magie furent peu intéressant et assez ennuyeux il fallait le dire.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au point avec ses deux amis, il leur fixa donc un point de rendez-vous dans un couloir très peu utilisé de l'aile nord au quatrième étage, où Harry arriva en premier tout de suite après diner. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et fit jouer de sa baguette pour faire disparaître la poussière, il rassembla quelques tables au milieu de la pièce et il assainit l'air pour enlever l'odeur de renfermé. Draco et Maria arrivèrent ensemble d'un pas tranquille mais un visage anxieux, il prirent place à table et Harry leur raconta son périple dans la forêt, la rencontre avec Stella et son sauvetage fait par un elfe des bois et un nain. Il raconta aussi la courte pause dans le royaume des elfes noirs et des nains du chaos. Ils semblaient assez bien prendre la nouvelle de la créature qu'il était devenu.

Harry proposa alors de lui poser des questions, ce que firent sans limite Draco et Maria, demandant des précisions sur comment il se nourrissait, s'il se transformait lors des pleines lunes. Harry répondit patiemment et s'appuya largement sur ce que Severus et Remus lui avaient dit sur les vampires et les loups garous. La discussion fut longue, mais Harry était heureux, car désormais, plus qu'un lien, un secret symbolisait leur amitié indéfectible, ils repartirent tous les trois bras dessus, bras dessous, tout simplement heureux…

TO BE CONINUED…

(1) Ami des elfes.

NDA : Et voilà un autre chapitre écrit par moi-même et corrigé par winky79. Nous voici donc de retour à Poudlard pour votre plus grand bonheur. Le récit va donc à partir de ce moment un peu plus coller au récit, mais il y'aura tout de même quelque partie surprise.

Laissez des reviews…

mellon

Titre chapitre 2 : La finale de Quidditch

Titre chapitre 3 : Traître en série ?


	6. La finale de Quidditch:

**HARRY POTTER MAGE GRIS ?**

**LIVRE 3 **

**ENTRAINEMENT ET TRAITRE **

**Avant propos :**

Suite des deux premiers livres, avant de lire ce troisième ici présent, je vous conseille fortement de lire précédemment le premier et le deuxième livre. Vous les trouverez dans mon profil, dans la section fan fiction.

Merci.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant : **

Harry retourne à Poudlard, Stella lui fait une prise de sang

Il révèle à Draco et Maria qu'il est un vampire.

Il découvre sa plus grande peur, la femme.

**PARTIE 2 : Le traître :**

**Chapitre 2 : La finale de Quidditch :**

La femme…la femme…la femme…Harry et la femme…Incompréhensible. Il se leva de son lit, n'arrivant aucunement à s'endormir, et préféra aller apprendre ses runes, choses plus constructive que de repasser en boucle la femme en bikini…Et puis les cours de runes le passionnaient réellement, et il mettait ardeur et travail pour rattraper son retard du début de l'année. Il prit son sac, et sortit de la chambre, avec toujours ce pas irréel au dessus du sol. Il s'avachit sur un fauteuil et commença par la première rune, puis la seconde…

Il sentit qu'on lui caressait délicatement les cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux doucement, et aperçut Maria. Le jour était levé depuis peu semblait-il. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Maria qui le regardait avec un sourire.

- Alors, confortable ? dit-elle en continuant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.

- J'ai mieux dormi que dans mon lit en tout cas, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux, et toi, bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci. Tu as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Potions, un peu de Runes aussi, et un double cours de méta si je me rappelle bien, répondit Harry, et toi.

- DCFM, dit simplement Maria, Lupin est très sympa, c'est un ami à toi c'est ça non. Tu nous as déjà parlé de lui.

- Ouais, c'était le meilleur ami de mes parents, donc je me suis vite lié à lui, dit Harry, il me raconte souvent la relation de mes parents, et des blagues des maraudeurs dont il faisait parti, je peux te dire que c'est très amusant à écouter.

- Ça doit te faire plaisir, dit Maria.

- Ouais, ça me permet de connaître un peu mieux mes parents par son biais, mais le plus important maintenant, c'est que je me bouge, je reprends officiellement les rênes de l'équipe de Quidditch ce soir. Je vais aller tester la salle de bain des préfets, les capitaines ont le droit d'y accéder aussi.

- Profiteur, dit Maria en le poussant. Harry s'écroula au sol mais partit bien vite vers la sortie en éclatant de rire.

Harry partit donc vers le cinquième étage, où il donna le mot de passe (Dove) avant d'entrer dans une luxueuse pièce, où la robinetterie éclatait par sa beauté. Il se précipita vers la piscine déjà remplie d'eau claire et sauta dedans, tout habillé. Il remonta à l'air libre et vit qu'une paire de pieds dépassait de derrière la porte d'une cabine. Il attendit patiemment et il vit sortir Cho, parée d'un très, mais alors très joli bikini, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de l'épouvantard. Harry ressortit de la piscine par les marches et salua Cho.

- Hey ! Salut, désolé, on n'a pas eu le temps de se voir depuis que je suis revenu, cette vampire m'as mis dans un drôle d'état pour que je me souvienne plus de toi.

- Salut Harry, répondit Cho en louchant vers ses vêtements, qui collait de très près son corps.

(NBR :Tah !! Montée d'hormones phénoménale des deux côtés on dirait lol !! ;) Ah chte dis… la jeunesse !! NDA : On va dire que c'est le printemps qui fait ça )

- Ouais, je n'ai pas pu résister, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'enlever mes affaires, ce qu'il fit sur le champ, pas le moins du monde gêné par la présence de la Serdaigle. Il sentit tout de suite le regard appuyé sur sa personne, ce qui le fit sourire. Il enleva enfin son pantalon et se trouva en short de bain.

- On partage la piscine, l'eau est vraiment bonne, ce serait dommage de s'en priver.

- Ok, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'eau doucement. Elle posa son pied dans l'eau, mais Harry profita de sa nouvelle taille pour la prendre sur ses épaules et de plonger aussitôt, malgré les récriminations de la jeune fille.

Ils sortirent la tête de l'eau en même temps, et Cho se vengea en sautant sur son dos, Harry ploya sous le poids de la jeune fille. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler longtemps dans la piscine, et par un moyen qu'ils ignoraient tout deux, ils étaient désormais en train de s'embrasser contre le rebord de la piscine. Bien sur, Harry ne ressentait rien pour Cho, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas attirante, pensa Harry en ce moment précis où il dégrafa le haut de son bikini. La suite fut plus…sportive, et ils sortirent tout les deux de la piscine, bien qu'Harry soit beaucoup plus en forme que Cho grâce à ses gênes de vampire.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller vers la salle commune. Quelle belle vie, se dit Harry en entrant à l'intérieur. Il prit rapidement ses affaires dans la salle commune et il partit vers la salle de potion, puis celle de Runes. Il mangea dans un couloir avec Draco, discutant Quidditch, surtout du côté tactique de la chose. Ils repassèrent ensemble par la salle commune et Harry lui raconta la salle de bain.

- Attend Harry, Cho Chang était dans la salle de bain réservée aux préfets et aux Capitaines ?

- Merde ! dit Harry en tapant la main sur le front. Cela veut dire que c'est elle la Capitaine de Serdaigle. Ils ont changé de Capitaine alors.

- Ouais, répondit Draco en reniflant, sûrement à cause de la déroute contre nous puis les Poufsouffle, cela doit faire trop pour Flitwick.

- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher Draco, les cours reprennent dans cinq minutes, remarqua Harry en regardant sa montre.

Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté des deux garçons, la salle commune et la salle de métamorphose était beaucoup trop éloignées, et ils arrivèrent cinq minutes trop tard. La professeur McGonagall estima ceci inacceptable et retira dix points pour ce retard avant de passer au cours.

Le soir, tout le monde était présent, Harry et Draco bien sûr, mais aussi Warrington et Montague en poursuiveur avec Draco. Bells le gardien et ses deux amis Derrick et Bole qui étaient le duo de batteurs. Tandis que Bells, Derrick et Bole tiraient sur leur sixième année, Warrington et Montague étaient eux en quatrième année. C'était étonnant que ce soit le plus jeune qui ait hérité du poste de Capitaine, mais Rogue avait simplement dit qu'il voulait de la continuité dans son équipe et pas changer de capitaine tous les ans.

Ils étaient donc tous là quand Harry salua tout le monde en leurs serrant la main de chacun avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes ici pour notre premier entraînement ensemble. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de mon absence dans l'équipe en temps qu'attrapeur mais capitaine. Draco a apparemment bien tenu la maison et nous avons d'or et déjà gagné deux de nos trois matches. Mais ces deux matches étaient les moins importants, Gryffondor nous nargue de leurs victoires eux aussi. Nous allons donc nous entraîner dans le but de gagner, mais pas gagner de dix points, non, je veux gagner par une différence large et nette.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça de la tête, tous d'accord pour vaincre les Gryffondors.

- Nous allons donc débuter par un petit échauffement, cinq tours du terrain par exemple. Lâchez vos balais, ordonna Harry, et je ne veux personne à la traine, ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant, lâchant son nimbus 2001.

Au début, tout le monde suivit sans rechigner mais dépassé le troisième tour, Bole et Draco commencèrent lentement à lâcher le peloton puis Montague, seuls Harry et les sixièmes années suivaient la cadence, et avaient une forme physique assez importante. Harry trouvait cela pitoyable, tout simplement, et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

Ils s'échauffèrent silencieusement avant de faire une séance d'étirements pour éviter les blessures inutiles.

- Tous les entraînement se passeront désormais ainsi, dit Harry d'une voix forte, j'augmenterai le rythme lorsque tout le monde sera prêt. Le match est le 20 mars, nous avons donc du temps pour vous améliorer. Reprenez vos balais, nous allons faire deux tours du terrain. Le premier arrivé aura l'immense honneur d'être mon capitaine adjoint.

- GO !

Tout le monde grimpa à une vitesse record sur son balai et démarra plus vite qu'il ne me le faut pour l'écrire. Harry arriva premier, du fait de sa petite taille par rapport à des mastodontes comme Montague qui arriva bon dernier. Ce fut Bells qui arriva second, avec une petite avance sur Derrick et Draco. Bells fut donc capitaine en second et l'entraînement continua. Harry prit à part les trois poursuiveurs.

Draco, Alec (Warrington) et Dalius (Montague). J'aimerais que vous tentiez la technique de l'attaque en faucon style rapproché avec passe courte mais rapide. Vous allez rester sur ça jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. Je pense qu'il est judicieux de mettre Draco au milieu, après Alec et Dalius, vous pouvez vous poster sur n'importe quel flanc, voir changer tous les trois de place en cours de jeu pour trompez l'adversaire.

- Tu sais que c'est une technique de pro, souffla Alec, on n'est pas à la hauteur de…

- Si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur Alec, coupa Harry, ayez un peu confiance en vous et tout ira bien, continua Harry avant de rejoindre les deux batteurs.

- Alfred, Conrad, j'ai placé quelques cibles à travers le terrain. Revenez me voir quand elles seront toutes détruites. Vous n'utiliserez qu'un seul cognard, prévint Harry avant de s'envoler vers la caisse qui était posée au centre du terrain.

Il libéra tout d'abord un cognard avant d'envoyer le souaffle vers les poursuiveurs. Harry s'agenouilla et prit entre ses mains la petite boule d'or qu'il porta devant ses yeux qu'il ferma délicatement. Il relâcha la pression et le vif d'or disparut dans un coin sombre du terrain. Harry arracha son pied du sol, le passa autour de son balai et s'envola avec grâce vers les cieux, où il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à débusquer le vif d'or et à l'attraper. Il en profita pour slalomer à grande vitesse entre les poursuiveurs pour donner un réalisme de match plus important tout en continuant à poursuivre son vif d'or, enchaînant tonneaux renversement, démarrages en trombe ou en étoile filante.

La fin de l'entraînement fut sifflée par Harry, qui fit un petit débriefing sur l'équipe pour les encourager à continuer sur cette voie. Il donna rendez-vous à toute l'équipe demain, même endroit, même heure. Ils partirent tous sous la douche, avant de reprendre des habits et une activité normale, et moins sportive. Tout le monde était d'accord sur le point que cet entraînement était enrichissant et intéressant, bien qu'un peu fatigant vers la fin.

Harry et Draco partirent ensemble vers la grande salle, les cheveux encore trempés et les joues rougies par l'effort. Discutant principalement de Sirius Black, qui s'était fait apparemment reconnaître dans une banlieue de Londres qui était proche de celle où Harry habitait pendant ses vacances. Les aurors avaient aussitôt suivi la piste mais n'avaient rien trouvé de concret. « Les aurors ne sont que des idiots » dit simplement Harry avant de passer à une potion complexe qu'ils avaient étudié cette matinée.

Harry se figea soudainement sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? S'étonna Draco.

Harry tendit le bras baguette au poing et murmura « Lumos !»

Un rayon de lumière transcenda l'obscurité et frappa un arbre. Accroché à une branche, un chat orange se tenait à l'affût.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Le chat de Granger je crois, Pattenrond si je me rappelle bien. Un kneazle aussi, pas de bonne bestiole si tu veux mon avis, elle détecte la magie noire à des kilomètres. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est en train de grogner, affirma Draco.

- Elle laisse vraiment aller son chat n'importe où, mais c'est son affaire, allons nous en si elle perçoit la magie noire, j'en ai fait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, plus le fait que je sois vampire et loup-garou, cela ne vas sûrement pas le faire, affirma Harry avant de s'éloigner d'un long pas.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt, il faisait encore nuit sombre dehors. Harry ressentit un creux au ventre, cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pas pris de sang frais, et cela lui manquait. De plus, l'air étouffant de la chambre le rendait un peu patraque. Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie où il entra avec un pass spécial, pris une poche de sang avant de partir dehors prendre l'air, il fit un petit tour autour du lac, s'approchant graduellement de la porte en fer forgé de Poudlard. Il but rapidement le sang à bonne température et fourra la poche vide dans son blouson. Le sang avait un effet important sur sa personne. Ses sens se réactivaient, et il ne pouvait plus dormir avant 48 heures. Pour lui, le sang avait un bon goût de chocolat.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, regardant avec intérêt l'herbe sous ses pieds se geler. Il leva la tête en l'air et vit un détraqueur passer au dessus de lui, les yeux de Harry croisèrent les fentes vides de la cagoule de la créature. Celle-ci descendit en de larges cercles, sans qu'Harry ne soit atteint d'un froid envahissant, ce qui étonnait un peu ce dernier.

- Vampire, siffla le détraqueur, que fais-tu sur ces terres.

- Je suis tout simplement élève dans cette école, répondit Harry, étonné de savoir que de telle créature puisse parler.

- La parole d'un vampire n'est pas d'une odeur divine, que fais-tu ici, reprit le détraqueur en s'approchant un peu plus, sans que Harry ne ressente plus d'effet que cela.

Harry, voyant que la situation ne tournait pas à son avantage, appela silencieusement son katana, le seul objet qui pouvait venir à lui sans formule magique, car liée à sa personne.

- Je suis élève dans cette école, répéta Harry, et je crois bien que Dumbledore ne serait pas heureux que l'un de ses élèves se fasse agresser, vous avez déjà reçu un avertissement il me semble.

Le nom du directeur de Poudlard eut un effet bénéfique sur le détraqueur qui prit ses distances avec Harry, qui passa sa main derrière son dos, où il capta dans sa main le katana.

- Laissez-moi donc continuer ma route, et allez demander à Dumbledore l'affirmation que je suis bien élève ici si ça vous chante, moi, je continue, dit Harry en passant devant le détraqueur, qui décolla dans les airs dans un cri strident qui fit grincer les dents d'Harry.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le détraqueur n'avait aucun effet sur lui, alors que normalement, cela était impossible. Il ne vit qu'une personne à sa connaissance qui avait la réponse à sa question. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Remus, où il toqua un quart d'heure plus tard à sa porte. Il fallut bien cinq minutes à Remus pour ouvrir la porte, et cinq autres pour lui poser la question. Remus prit le temps de préparer du thé, avant de s'asseoir. C'est en prenant un thé, que Remus lui répondit. Harry accepta lui aussi de prendre une tasse avant d'entendre la réponse.

- Les vampires sont des créatures des ténèbres, au même titre que les vampires ou même les loups garous. Les détraqueurs n'ont donc pas d'effets immédiats contre toi, mais s'ils t'embrassent, ton âme s'échappera par contre.

- Y'a-t-il un moyen pour repousser de telle créatures, demanda Harry qui restait tout du moins un peu perplexe.

- Oui, il existe un moyen efficace de vaincre les détraqueurs, pas de les tuer, mais de les faire fuir. Le sortilège du Patronus.

- Je ne connais pas, dit Harry.

- C'est normal, dit Remus en buvant une gorgée de thé, seul des sorciers de haut niveau peuvent produire un patronus efficace.

- Aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards la possibilité de m'apprendre ce sort, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- C'est de la haute magie blanche Harry, pourquoi un garçon si jeune voudrait en apprendre, demanda Remus en se rasseyant plus confortablement.

- J'en ai rencontré un avant de venir, dit simplement Harry, ce qui fit sursauter Remus.

- J'apprécie ta franchise, mais désormais, évite de sortir trop loin dans le parc, dit Remus. Néanmoins, je pense que tu as les possibilités, je verrai donc comment je puis m'y prendre pour t'apprendre ce sort. Aucune autre question avant de partir en cours, j'ai ta classe je crois, dit Remus en fixant son emploi du temps sur le devant de son bureau.

- Oui, en deuxième heure, affirma Harry. J'aurais bien une autre question par contre, je parle de la forme de ma plus grande peur, je ne la trouve pas très…effrayante.

- N'oublie jamais que la femme est une force incroyable (NBR : oh que oui monsieur lol ;) je t'adore mellon), dit Remus avec sérieux, elle est dangereuse car souvent mal jugée. La femme possède un pouvoir d'attraction hors norme sur les hommes, tellement fort qu'elle peut faire de nous ce qu'elles veulent dans les cas les plus graves. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Severus, il te donnera plus d'informations, et maintenant, dehors, je dois me préparer, dit gentiment Remus.

Harry finit rapidement son thé et se leva de sa chaise avant de partir en saluant de la tête Remus qui débarrassait son bureau du service à thé. Harry partit dans les méandres du château où il prit son sac et se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle où il prit son petit déjeuner, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée.

Le soir, et bien d'autres soirs furent déployés au Quidditch. Les résultats furent notables et l'amélioration de l'équipe incroyable. Harry n'en était pas peu fier. Les cours avaient apporté quant à eux des lots de contrôles notés, où il excella par le fait d'avoir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières, bien que Granger le dépassait grâce au nombre de matières choisies. Il s'était d'ailleurs penché sur ce cas, et presque par hasard, avait vu quelque chose d'assez surprenant.

-------- FLASH BACK---------

Harry sortait d'un cours de Runes plutôt fatiguant quand il remarqua que Granger filait à toute allure dans un couloir. Harry haussa les épaules et décida de la suivre. Ses pieds ne faisaient aucun bruit, et telle un chevaucheur de vent, il se glissa derrière une statue qui représentait un héros de l'ancien temps. Grâce à ses yeux de vamlyc, il voyait aussi bien de jour que de nuit, il put ainsi malgré la noirceur qui encerclait le lieu, voir Granger plonger sa main sous sa chemise, sortir un objet pendu à une chaînette dorée, une sorte de sablier, qu'elle tourna 1 fois avant de disparaître dans des paillettes de couleurs multiples.

Harry cligna des yeux et sortit de sa cachette. Il inspecta les murs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de passage secret avant de s'en aller à grand pas vers la bibliothèque pour emprunter le livre « Objets magiques ». Il trouva toutes sortes de choses comme le portoloin ou tout simplement le balai magique avant de trouver l'image qui correspondait. Un retourneur de temps, objet très puissant et très contrôlé par le ministère de la magie, qui permettait comme son nom l'indique, de retourner dans le temps sur une période de 35 heures pour le plus puissant existant, ce dernier étant sous bonne garde au ministère de la magie. Harry garda donc cette information pour lui seul, peut-être qu'un jour, cela pourrait lui servir.

------------ FIN FLASH BACK----------

On était encore à deux semaines du match que les sangs chauds des Gryffondors commencèrent à faire leurs effets. Des embuscades étaient tendues dans les couloirs, c'est ainsi que Draco se retrouva à l'infirmerie avec une fracture du genou. Harry n'hésita pas à répliquer en lançant une série de blagues, plus ou moins dangereuses et amusantes, centrées surtout sur l'équipe de Gryffondor. Johnson se retrouva donc elle aussi à l'infirmerie avec une indigestion sévère et une paralysie temporaire, accompagnée de Dubois, le capitaine, qui s'était pris de la poudre de fée dans la figure, la poudre de fée faisant parti des hallucinogènes et une drogue assez répandue dans le monde sorcier, le capitaine fut vite pompette.

Bientôt, tout le monde se déplaçait en groupe, toujours accompagné de deux trois personnes. Les professeurs déversaient des flots de punitions et de colles, ce qui avait pour effet d'échauffer un peu plus les esprits. Harry restait principalement avec Draco, et rare étaient ceux qui avaient la possibilité de tromper la vigilance d'un vamlyc, les tentatives d'agression furent donc misérablement contrées et parfois même retournées à l'envoyeur.

Le week-end arriva, et Harry eut la surprise de voir afficher sur le panneau qu'une sortie était prévue pour demain. Il se concerta rapidement avec ses deux amis et décidèrent d'y aller ensemble. Harry se fit envoyer de l'argent de sa banque par hiboux et c'est donc les poches pleines qu'ils se rendirent au petit village. Léa et une certaine Luna Lovegood se joignirent à eux rapidement, bien que ces deux dernières étaient en deuxième année comme Maria, ils avaient réussi à les faire passer grâce à la cape d'Harry.

- Dit Luna, ton père, c'n'est pas le directeur du Chicaneur, demanda Draco.

- En effet, répondit la jeune fille, tu lis le journal ?

- Des fois, quand mon capitaine ne me donne pas trop de travail, dit Draco en bousculant légèrement Harry.

- Bon ok, je pousse un peu trop, mais quand on laminera les gryffys, vous me ferez louanges, répliqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu es sûr de toi Harry ça on ne peut pas en douter, dit Maria avant de parler à sa sœur en Allemand, leur langue d'origine.

Harry se joignait quelques fois à la conversation mais préférait discuter avec Draco ou de Ronflack Cornus avec Luna. Ils firent une rapide escale au trois balais où ils burent tous une bière au beurre, avant de se précipiter chez Zonko, où Harry refit un rapide stock de farces et attrapes.

Ils continuèrent la visite, grandement aidés de Draco, dont le père de ce dernier lui avait déjà fait visiter Pré au Lard. Ils montèrent enfin en haut du village et s'assirent sur un banc en face de la cabane hurlante. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient bonbons et autres sucrerie, un groupe de Gryffondors fut aperçu par Harry. Il sortit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité pour la jeter sur Maria, Léa et Luna pour qu'elles évitent d'être balancées par les idiots qui arrivaient.

- Potter, Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise, dit Ron. Dégagez d'ici et retournez vous cacher sous les robes de vos parents…enfin sauf toi Potter, la grâce du ciel nous a préservé de tes crétins de géniteurs.

- Tu es en forme Weasley, remarqua Harry avec froideur. Et si on parlait de toi, dernier garçon d'une famille de sept enfants, des parents qui habitent dans un taudis et qui ne peuvent même pas te payer des habits disons non élimés. Un sang pur pauvre, quelle ironie, vous auriez dû faire moins d'enfants, cela aurait permis de ne pas dilapider votre fortune d'autrefois.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens, menaça Ron envers Harry. Mais de toute façon, tes paroles ne sont que mensonges, car la famille Weasley n'a jamais vécu dans l'opulence, pas comme Malefoy ou toi.

Ron eut le soutien discret de ses amis proches qui préféraient regarder plutôt que d'intervenir.

- Ahahaha !! Weasley, dit Draco en chassant une larme de joie, demande donc à ton papa Arthur comment son arrière grand oncle s'est occupé de la fortune des Weasley, car oui, avant vous étiez une famille puissante et respectée, mais ton arrière grand oncle à tout aplati et a plonger la famille Weasley dans la plus grande pauvreté. Vous siégiez même au conseil des Lord selon les dires de mon père. Allez, va-t-en, je suis sûr que tu as une lettre à écrire, ajouta Draco avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard stupéfait du rouquin, qui s'éloigna machinalement vers Pré au Lard, sous l'œil interrogateur de ses amis.

- Dit Draco, demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient de retour au château, c'est quoi le conseil des Lords.

- C'est le pouvoir le plus haut avant le ministre, ils rassemblent les plus grosses familles sorcières du pays. D'ailleurs, mon père en fait parti, il est le président actuel du conseil. Ce conseil a plusieurs grands pouvoirs comme destituer le ministre de ses fonctions, ou dissoudre le Magemanot. J'ai un livre chez moi sur ce sujet si ça t'intéresse.

- Oui, répondit Harry, si tu peux me le prêter, j'aimerais bien le lire.

Apparemment, la conversation avec Weasley avait fait changer ce dernier, il avait d'ailleurs reçu une lettre le lendemain. Harry se porta naturellement aux nouvelles.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Harry à la cantonade, seuls les jumeaux lui répondirent et Harry leur fit un clin d'œil. Alors, quoi de neuf, tout ce que nous disions était véridique, c'est ça ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Potter, dit Weasley en continuant à lire la feuille. Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et put lire l'écriture fine et propre d'Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier avait confirmé.

- Ca fait mal Weasley, de savoir que tu aurais pu rouler sur l'or mais que tu dors sur la paille.

Ron lâcha brutalement le courrier et essaya d'empoigner Harry par le col. Essayé…car Harry fut plus rapide, il bloqua le bras qui partait vers sa gorge avant de prendre Weasley par le col de sa robe et le leva en l'air sans aucun souci.

- Trop lent Weasley, si l'équipe de Gryffondor est comme toi, la victoire sera facile et rapide, nota Harry avant de le relâcher soudainement. Il atterrit sur le sol de la grande salle sur le postérieur.

Harry salua une dernière fois les jumeaux et Lee qui s'était rapproché avant de s'en aller d'un pas souple, qui ne touchait presque pas le sol. Harry, qui n'avait pas cours ce matin, décida qu'une petite balade dans le parc ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Il partit donc en direction du parc. Pendant sa ballade, il discuta longuement avec le garde chasse, qui avait eut une promotion en devenant professeur des créatures magiques. Harry accepta de le suivre pour lui montrer quelques unes de ses créatures. Il put ainsi faire la connaissance d'un Hippogriffe, qu'il salua de la tête comme il était coutume, Harry put même faire une balade avec lui dans les airs avant de revenir sur terre.

- Harry, dans cette boîte se trouve un scrout à pétard, attention il est un peu susceptible, prévint Hagrid avant de faire sortir de la boîte une créature qui était un mélange plusieurs autres, il avait la queue du scorpion, les pattes des arachnides, la grandeur d'un humain adulte…

- Euh, tu as trouvé ça où Hagrid, elle n'a pas l'air très amicale, dit Harry en regardant d'un œil suspect la créature s'avancer vers lui.

- Rien à craindre Harry, les scrouts n'attaquent jamais les hommes.

Comme pour démontrer le contraire, le scrout choisi ce moment précis pour lancer sur Harry une substance verte fumante. Harry fit un pas sur le côté, évitant de peu le jet. Il regarda derrière lui et vit l'herbe se faire ronger par la substance. Harry sortit de suite ses baguettes magiques et lança aussitôt un sort qui à sa plus grande surprise rebondit sur la coque de la créature.

- Ne lui fait pas de mal Harry, dit Hagrid qui essaya de s'approcher lui aussi du scrout.

- Je fais du mieux que je peux, répondit Harry en regardant attentivement la créature. Il s'aperçut alors le ventre du scrout, qui semblait dépourvu de carapace, comme les dragons, la faiblesse était peut-être ici.

Il jeta alors un double sort d'immobilisme à la créature à l'endroit du ventre, et au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, elle tomba à terre. Harry ne s'attarda pas et laissa Hagrid avec sa créature pleine de…surprises. Il continua alors sa promenade, mais il semblait qu'on ne voulait jamais le laisser tranquille, car porté par des vents puissants, un aigle fit son apparition et se posa devant lui avec une lettre écrit en Russe. Il la prit précautionneusement des pattes de l'aigle qui s'envola et disparu en quelques battements d'ailes. Il s'assit donc sur l'herbe et fut ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de Sergueï. Ce dernier était maintenant professeur d'armes à l'école de Durmstrang.

…_Au fait, je sais que tu adores le Quidditch, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ce cadeau pour sceller notre amitié. Il est probable qu'on se revoit en Octobre prochain, tu verras dans quelle situation. J'ai appris tes morsures dans la forêt, le maître me l'a annoncé, ça ne me gêne aucunement car cela arrive souvent dans le grand nord. (NBR :_Lol ça me fait penser aux ours…).

_Amuse-toi bien avec mon cadeau,_

_Sergueï._

_PS : Crie Ghwarir._

Harry haussa les sourcils à la vue du post scriptum, mais n'objecta pas et cria ce mot à voix haute. Aussitôt après, un aigle encore plus immense que le précédent apparut à ses yeux, tel un seigneur des airs, il se mit en vol stationnaire au dessus de lui et lâcha un gros paquet en carton. Harry leva les mains en l'air et l'attrapa en soufflant avant de poser par terre. Ghwarir devait être le nom de l'aigle. Harry ouvrit avec douceur le carton. A l'intérieur, un paquet long mais pas très large posé à côté d'un paquet un peu plus large mais moins long. Le premier paquet était enfermé dans une boîte en acier, tandis que le second était encore un carton. Harry devina que le premier devait être un balai selon la forme.

Il extirpa le balai du grand carton, fit sauter le cadenas et ouvrit le couvercle. Il découvrit le balai le plus impressionnant qu'il avait vu depuis sa naissance. Des courbes saignantes et taillées dans le vif, aérodynamique et léger comme une plume. Avec surprise, il découvrit que le balai n'était pas fait en bois, mais en matériaux composite empruntés au moldu, ce qui donnait cette couleur grise et argentée, et cette masse incroyablement légère. Sur les côtés reposaient les reposes pieds habituels, mais aussi des enveloppes qui emprisonnaient les genoux et les maintenaient contre les flancs du balai. Un câble sortait aussi du balai tandis qu'un anneau au milieu, d'une couleur rouge vive, intrigua Harry.

**Le X8 GTX XXX **

Voilà le nom un peu barbare de la bête qu'Harry avait sous les yeux. Il sortit alors l'autre carton, où il sortit successivement une tenue un peu plus collante que celle prévue pour le Quidditch, des gants en caoutchouc renforcé, et un casque qui avait une forme bizarre, car très allongé sur la fin. Harry se précipita aux vestiaires, où il se changea, enfilant la tenue noire et argent, qui intégrait d'ailleurs les protections, le casque bleu nuit et les gants vert forêt. Il sortit avec le balai qui flottait seul à côté de lui. Il s'attacha grâce à un harnais, puis grimpa dessus. Les fixations aux genoux se refermèrent automatiquement et se conformèrent à la morphologie d'Harry. Le câble se rétracta automatiquement, laissant une grande liberté de mouvement.

Harry accéléra doucement et s'éleva dans les airs tranquillement, et quand il fut au dessus des plus hautes tribunes, il prit de la vitesse très rapidement, ne laissant qu'un sillon argenté derrière lui. Les formes défilaient normalement, et Harry pouvait voir à l'entour comme si il était arrêté, grâce au casque. Sur la vitre du casque, il put lire la vitesse impressionnante de 406 km/h, alors qu'il ne semblait pas à fond. On pouvait aussi lire d'autres informations comme l'altitude, le sens du vent, l'heure… Harry, excité comme une puce, poussa à fond le balai et passa très difficilement le palier de 500 km/h après quelques minutes d'accélération. Harry épousait parfaitement le balai, il était retenu fermement par le harnais, mais aussi par le balai lui-même, qui faisait un effet ventouse sur lui.

Les reposes genoux permettaient aux jambes de Harry de rester à leur place et de garder un flux d'air parfait. Il plaça alors son bras gauche sur l'anneau rouge qui se situait entre ses cuisses, et il appuya fermement dessus. Le balai eut alors une forte poussée arrière et Harry fila comme une fusée dans le ciel où le soleil brillait de toutes ces forces. Il semblait qu'il avait atteint la mer glaciale arctique, mais heureusement, sa combine le protégeait contre le froid. Il vit l'heure de midi sur son casque et il fit demi-tour, tout droit vers Poudlard où il rentra en express pour suivre les cours de l'après-midi. L'anneau qui permettait l'accélération semblait vide, car l'anneau brillait d'une lueur jaune, mais il semblait se remplir un peu, comme une jauge.

Harry atterrit alors sur le terrain de Quidditch et enleva son casque. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ce balai à son plus fort potentiel dans une partie de Quidditch, mais cela serait un grand avantage pour lui. Il devait absolument remercier Sergueï, les Gryffondors étaient faits maintenant, c'était sûr. Harry remit le balai dans son coffre qu'il ferma avec le cadenas par une formule magique. Il laissa l'équipement ici et ne prit que la boîte qu'il déposa dans sa chambre, le liant à son armoire.

A la fin des cours, Harry montra à Draco son nouveau balai, et ce dernier fut aussi stupéfait que Harry par l'allure générale du balai. Il fut carrément soufflé quand Harry lui évoqua la vitesse maximale qu'il avait atteinte ce matin.

Après cinq jours d'attente, Harry et son équipe sortirent des sous sol et arrivèrent sûr d'eux dans la grande salle, car ils avaient tous aperçu le balai de Harry au dernier entraînement. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute, Serpentard gagnerait. Harry, par souci de surprise, avait laissé son balai dans le vestiaire et avait pris son ancien balai pour faire bonne figure. Il avait par contre enfilé sa nouvelle combinaison, qu'il avait fait changer aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ils mangèrent avec appétit avant de saluer de la main l'équipe de Gryffondor dont les membres ne semblaient pas dans leurs assiettes. Ils partirent pour les vestiaires. Leur sortie déclencha alors celle des autres, qui allèrent s'installer dans les gradins. Harry échangea son balai, enfila ses gants et mit son casque sous le bras.

- Je n'attraperai pas le vif d'or avant au moins deux cent points d'écart, je veux que ce match reste dans les esprits comme la fois où les Gryffondor furent humiliés et piétinés. Utilisez les techniques apprises lors des entraînements. Ne faites aucun cadeau et n'hésitez pas à utiliser la force si quelqu'un vous gêne. Les deux batteurs protègeront les trois poursuiveurs, et faites attention, les seuls dangereux sont les jumeaux Weasley, essayez de les priver de cognard en vous les passant par exemple. Je me débrouillerai seul grâce à ça, dit Harry en tapotant sur le balai. On va les écraser !!

- Ouais !! Hurlèrent le reste de l'équipe en se plaçant devant la porte.

Les six premiers s'envolèrent sous la bronca des spectateurs tandis que Harry arriva à pied vers le centre du terrain. Il serra la main du capitaine de Gryffondor et lui souhaita bonne chance avec ironie en pointant des yeux son balai. Il mit son casque et s'y accrocha grâce au harnais.

- Et le match commenceeee, hurla Lee avec ferveur. Notez déjà le nouveau balai de Potter, qui selon la brochure qu'il m'a passé, serait le X8 GTX XXX, nouveau balai tout juste sortit des usines de la Xcorporation ! Et premier but de Serpentard ! Ils ont l'air d'avoir un meilleur physique que les Griffons.

…

- Et après dix minutes de jeu, Serpentard mène 70 à 10, cela ressemble déjà à une déroute, annonce Lee avec une voix funèbre. Magnifique attaque en faucon des Serpentard et un but logique des verts tandis que Potter s'amuse à dépasser les cognards qu'envoient les jumeaux Weasley.

…

- Comment pourrait-on appeler ça, une grosse bran…

- LEE ! Un peu de retenue cria McGonagall.

- Ok…Ok, nous sommes donc devant le cas de figure où une équipe se fait littéralement écraser par une autre. A vingt minutes de jeu, cela fait déjà 160 à 30.

…

- Les Serpentards ne semblent pas s'essouffler et continuent à dérouler leur jeu. Le nouveau capitaine Potter a apparemment pris en main l'équipe depuis qu'il est revenu du Japon. Les deux batteurs font un tir croisé directement sur le possesseur du souaffle Johnson qui lâche donc la balle Rouge vite reprise par Malefoy qui, après quelques pirouettes, marque le 32ième buts pour Serpentard, tandis que Gryffondor reste bloqué à 5 buts.

…

- Tiens, la fusée Potter s'est mis en marche et fonce….VERS MOI !!! Hurla Lee avant de se coucher à terre, comme la directrice adjointe.

Harry passa au dessus de la tribune et attrapa le vif d'or, terminant le match.

- Après un décoiffage express, Potter a attrapé, mettant fin au match sur le score écrasant 470 à 60, Gryffondor ayant marqué pendant que les esprits étaient tournés vers Potter. Cela fait donc un nouveau record pour Serpentard grâce à ce score, et la finale est remportée par ces derniers, qu'ils vont aller chercher dans les mains de notre vénérable directeur.

Harry, suivit de toute l'équipe, monta les marches menant à la tribune professorale, tapant les mains tendues vers eux, tout simplement heureux d'avoir gagné tandis que les Gryffondors rentraient au vestiaire, tête baissée. Il regarda Dumbledore, puis dit à Draco.

- Tu as fais les deux premiers matches en Capitaine, ensemble ?

- Ensemble, répondit Draco en souriant.

Ils prirent et soulevèrent par les deux anses la coupe et la montrèrent à tout le monde, avant de la faire passer aux autres tandis qu'un bruit monstre montait des tribunes pour saluer la performance des Serpentards. Ils furent ensuite médaillés et ils firent un tour d'honneur en soutenant la coupe. Ils rentrèrent avec dans les vestiaires, se lavèrent et se changèrent avant d'aller en chantant gaiement vers le bureau de Severus, où ils lui tendirent la coupe, que le professeur installa sur une étagère derrière son bureau, à la vue de tout le monde.

L'équipe partit ensuite vers la salle commune, où la fête avait déjà commencée, la boisson coulant à flots, tout le monde dansait sur les dernières chansons des bizzar'sisters. Harry sortit quelques minutes dans le couloir et eut la surprise de voir Cho lui souriant.

- Félicitations Harry, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci ma chérie, tu entres, l'ambiance est plutôt bonne.

- Ok !

Harry lui prit alors la main et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune où ils enchaînèrent danse sur danse, se collant de plus en plus, s'embrassant de plus en plus sauvagement, sans aucune retenue, et la boisson légèrement alcoolisée aidant, ils s'enfermèrent rapidement dans le dortoir de Harry où il firent plusieurs fois l'amour, les bruits n'étant pas entendus d'en bas grâce aux bruits de la fête. Harry tira la couverture sur eux deux, les rideaux se tirèrent d'eux-mêmes et ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai une haute opinion de la femme. Pour les ours, je dirais juste que ma correctrice habite au Canada. Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû malgré encore l'attente. Ne vous retenez par sur les review car le prochain chapitre qui est aussi le dernier est déjà écrit et en train d'être corrigé, il est aussi d'une très belle longueur, il serait donc dommage de s'en priver . Le prochain chapitre devrait donc arriver très rapidement.

mellon


	7. Traître en série :

** Chapitre 3 : Traître en série:**

Harry était dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas le lieu qui importait le plus, non, c'est surtout qu'il était 23 heures 50 minutes, soit 1 heure 50 minutes après le couvre feu. Très très grave n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme d'habitude, Harry n'en avait cure car caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, une baguette dans la main, la carte des maraudeurs dans l'autre marchant aussi silencieusement que s'il ne touchait pas ; Harry était presque furtif, la preuve : quand il passa aux côtés de Rusard sans que celui-ci le remarque, ni sa chatte Miss Teigne d'ailleurs, ce qui est déjà une plus grande surprise et performance.

En fait, Harry se dirigeait en ce moment même vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, où l'attendait une jolie jeune fille du nom de Cho, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ce soir même à minuit. Harry avait accepté de bonne grâce car il était presque devenu insomniaque, et il préférait donc être en galante compagnie que de regarder la toile en lin qui surplombait son lit, voire ses bouquins quand il s'ennuyait réellement à en mourir. Il monta alors une volée de marches qui le mena au second étage, où il tourna à droite puis deux fois à gauche. Il passa devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

Il s'arrêta devant une tapisserie qui représentait une dame d'âge mûr, mais qui était d'une magnifique beauté, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur son corps. Ces vêtements et ses multiples bijoux étaient tous simplement célestes. Elle conservait néanmoins une sévérité dans sa pose dans un grand sofa bordé de coupoles de fruits. Derrière elle se tenait une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres. Il regarda alors plus bas et put lire.

« Rowena Serdaigle dans ses appartements, 987. »

Il avait ainsi devant lui une représentation de l'époque d'une des deux fondatrices de l'école de Poudlard, qui avait perduré à travers les âges. Harry sortit de sa contemplation et regarda l'heure :

« 00 : 00 »

Il était juste a l'heure, ni en avance, ni en retard. Il retira sa cape d'un grand mouvement et la retourna avant de la remettre, il avait maintenant sur le dos une cape d'une couleur indéfinissable, car elle semblait changer continuellement de teinte. Il tapota alors sur sa carte à l'endroit précis où se dressait le tableau, une petite bulle apparut :

« La connaissance est pour ceux qui veulent apprendre »

Harry répéta donc cette phrase au tableau, qui le regardait depuis qu'il s'était découvert. Le tableau lui sourit avant de tout simplement disparaître en disant ceci :

- Très belle cape monsieur.

- Merci, répondit automatiquement Harry avant d'entrer.

La salle commune de Serdaigle, une pièce plus longue que large, faite en pierre comme tout le château, mais couverte de tentures qui drapaient entièrement les murs qui étaient souvent percés de larges fenêtres pour faire entrer la lumière. De beaux lustres en verre étaient fixés au plafond. Aux quatre coins de la pièce se trouvaient de larges cheminés qui dégageaient une agréable chaleur. La pièce pouvait être divisée en plusieurs autres grâce à des rideaux que l'on pouvait tirer, donnant un peu plus d'intimité ou de calme pour travailler ou discuter.

Tout était fait pour que les élèves se sentent bien et puissent travailler. C'était prouvé par la présence d'une petite porte où était noté « Accès direct vers la Bibliothèque ». Il y'avait aussi un grand escalier qui débouchait sur un palier, de là partaient deux autres escaliers, de taille plus respectable. Harry monta le grand escalier, et arrivé sur le palier, il s'appuya contre la balustrade qui délimitait la plate-forme, où il avait un magnifique point de vue sur la salle commune en entier.

Il entendit de légers pas, qu'une oreille humaine n'aurait jamais perçus. Il flaira aussi un parfum qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, l'ayant senti déjà plusieurs fois. Il ne se retourna à aucun moment, préférant tout simplement que Cho le prenne dans ses bras doux et accueillant. Et c'est à son plus grand plaisir qu'elle le fit.

- Comment trouves-tu notre salle commune ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Parfaite, tout comme toi, dit-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Tu es toute en beauté ce soir, tu viens ? Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

- C'est parti, dit Cho simplement avant de lui prendre son bras offert.

Ils descendirent ensemble le grand escalier avec harmonie puis passèrent la porte de la salle commune, silencieusement maintenant pour ne pas attirer Rusard, ou quiconque d'autre, ici. Harry s'arrêta alors, lâchant la main de Cho et mit son index sur son front.

- Mon dieu, j'en ai oublié le plus important, dit Harry, surprenant Cho.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire, passa la main derrière son dos et la ressortie aussitôt, une rose rouge dans la main. Il la tendit à Cho qui se mordilla la livre inférieure, amusée par ces simagrées. Elle prit délicatement la rose et remercia son chéri en l'embrassant tendrement. Ils repartirent alors, main dans la main, enfermant entre leurs deux paumes la tige de la rose.

…

Harry ressortit silencieusement de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Selon lui, cette nuit n'avait pas été gâchée, et il avait passé un agréable moment avec la chinoise. Il salua de la tête le portrait de Serdaigle. Il retourna sa cape, disparaissant aux yeux de tous, et activa la carte des maraudeurs, car on ne sait jamais ce que l'on peut croiser au détour d'un couloir. Et Harry avait bien raison de se méfier, car il dû s'employer à éviter successivement Severus et Remus, et connaissant leur nature à tous deux, il ne s'amusa pas à passer devant eux, préférant les contourner, quitte à prendre quelques détours.

C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouva à l'autre bout du château, dans un couloir inconnu. Il emprunta un couloir adjacent qui ne le mena pas loin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il baissa alors les yeux sur sa carte pour repérer les professeurs quand il remarqua un point qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave, le plus grave, c'est que ce point portait le nom d'un mort.

« Pettigrow, Peter »

Harry s'arrêta subitement. Il ne comprenait plus là. Pettigrow était mort par la main même de Black. Alors que faisait-il ici, en train de se balader tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Harry envisagea très rapidement que c'était la carte qui se trompait, mais c'était impossible, elle était infaillible. Il l'avait suffisamment testée pour le savoir. Harry se dégagea de sa cape qui tomba à terre et pointa sa baguette magique devant lui. Il attendit le moment où le point de Pettigrow était le plus proche de lui, et fit briller fortement sa baguette, tel un éclair. Il entendit un couinement aigu et il vit passer sous ses yeux un rat, et les sens développés d'Harry sentirent que le rat ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Il baissa sa baguette vers la carte et vit le point de Pettigrow disparaître au travers d'un mur.

Il ramassa sa cape et se dirigea là où Pettigrow avait disparu. Il chercha rapidement un passage secret mais ne sentit aucune pierre dessertie qui aurait pu servir de levier. Le seul passage existant était un petit trou à la base du mur, où seul un rat pouvait s'y glisser. Harry ne s'attarda pas ici, voyant plusieurs points comme Severus, Remus et Rusard se rapprocher de sa position. Il disparu sous la cape, prit un couloir miteux dépourvu de décorations singulières. Il tira sur un chandelier éteint et passa par le passage nouvellement ouvert qui se ferma aussitôt derrière lui.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, le temps que les points disparaissent dans plusieurs autres couloirs avant de ressortir par le même principe. Il dû se détourner plusieurs fois de sa route pour éviter de croiser celle de Remus et Severus. Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre à six heures du matin, sans avoir aperçu une nouvelle fois Peter Pettigrow. Apparemment, Black était innocent pour ce crime là, alors pourquoi pas pour celui de ses parents, est-ce que le meilleur des amis de son père avait pu être piégé ? L'apparition de Pettigrow le faisait douter, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se coucha dans son lit, et repassa en boucle la scène où il avait failli croiser Pettigrow, la victime qui ne l'était plus.

Le lendemain, à la fin d'un cours de DCFM portant sur les vampires, où Harry avait brillé par sa connaissance, il fut appelé par Remus avant qu'il ne parte. Il regarda d'un air mauvais un Ron hilare, qui croyait qu'il allait se faire disputer. Il dit rapidement à Draco de prévenir le professeur Flitwick de son retard et passa la porte du fond ou Remus avait disparu précédemment. Il prit place dans un fauteuil en face de Remus.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, c'était juste pour te prévenir que ce soir, ton premier cours de… DCFM avancé disons, aura lieu ce soir. N'oublie pas ta baguette surtout, tu en auras besoin, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais Remus, on se dit à ce soir alors, vers 20 heures ça ira ?

- C'est parfait, approuva Remus en se levant. Eh bien à ce soir Harry, une classe m'attend comme tu peux le voir, et toi aussi.

En effet, le bruit des chaises raclant le plancher s'entendait parfaitement d'ici. Il sortit donc de la pièce et eut la surprise de voir Maria et sa classe. Il lui fit la bise rapidement et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il marcha rapidement au travers des couloirs et toqua à la porte de la salle d'Enchantements.

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai été retenu, dit Harry avant de s'asseoir.

- Ce n'est rien, nous n'avions pas encore commencé, rassura le professeur Flitwick avec sa joie de vivre habituelle. Nous étudierons aujourd'hui le sort d'allégresse et ses déclinés, sortez vos baguettes…

Harry tournait son crayon entre ses mains. C'était toute une technique, et Draco le regardait faire, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour le moment. C'est fou comme les cours d'Histoire de la Magie pouvaient être ennuyant quand Binns s'y mettait. Seul Granger résistait et prenait des notes. Il fit tourner son crayon. Révolte des Gobelins 1 tour de crayon. C'est avec supplice qu'il attendait la sonnerie, mais il ne fallait pas croire que Harry ne suivait pas les cours, non, cette matière, comme toutes les autres, était importante. Il ensorcelait donc sa plume à retranscrire tout le cours, il faisait ensuite le trie qu'il recopiait sur un parchemin à part.

DRING !!!

Raclement de chaise, voix qui s'élèvent, voix qui s'interpellent. Bruit de sacs traînés à même le sol. Des pas, raclement de chaises et en moins de 30 secondes, la salle était vide. Binns cligna des yeux, se leva et disparut à travers le mur pour suivre sa longue vie monotone. Harry et Draco s'en allèrent, accompagnés des deux gardes du corps, à la salle commune. Harry se jeta aussitôt sur un sofa et y resta de longues minutes.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Rien, et c'est très plaisant, marmonna Harry.

- Tu es un vrai flemmard, s'indigna Maria qui bossait sur ses devoirs. T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Si, on se fait une partie de cartes Draco ? demanda Harry.

- Ok, je vais chercher le paquet de cartes dans ma chambre, répondit Draco en disparaissant dans l'escalier. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, paquet en main.

- On se fait quoi, demanda Draco.

- Tu m'apprends le poker ? Tu sais y jouer non ? dit Harry en se relevant, résultat d'un immense effort.

- C'est parti, rien ne va plus, Harry se bouge, se moqua Draco en distribuant les cartes d'une main experte à lui, Harry et Conrad (Derrick).

Draco partit ensuite dans de longues explications tout en jouant, aidant Harry à s'améliorer au fur et à mesure, avec l'aide de Conrad qui savait lui aussi jouer. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller dîner et Harry lâcha ensuite ses amis pour prendre son cours de DCFM avancé comme le disait Remus. Harry frappa deux fois à la porte et entra dans la salle de cours. Remus était là, en train de corriger des copies.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Harry en pointant la pile de feuilles qui trônait devant Remus.

- Optimal pour toi et Draco ainsi que Miss Granger, répondit Remus, le trio de tête habituel pour résumer, mais je dois dire que tu as plus développé que les autres, tu t'y connais très bien en vampires, ajouta Remus en souriant.

- Je m'en serais sûrement passer, dit amèrement Harry, mais je commence à en tirer partit. On attaque quoi après ?

- Les loups garous, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal là non plus je pense, répondit-il à Harry avec un nouveau sourire. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là, je vais donc t'apprendre le patronus, et comme je ne peux décemment pas utiliser un détraqueur pour tester, on fera sans. Sors une de tes baguettes, car cela m'étonnerait que tu arrives à faire un double patronus, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible.

Harry acquiesça et sortit la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort.

- Bien, commençons par le début, dit Remus en se frottant les yeux, le sortilège que je vais t'enseigner est un acte de haute magie blanche, et je te dis tout de suite que cela dépasse le niveau de premier cycle.

- Comment le sort agit ? demanda Harry.

- Si le sortilège se déroule normalement, tu verras apparaître ton protecteur anti-détraqueur, qui se mettra entre toi ou tes amis et le détraqueur. Le patronus peut représenter n'importe quoi, mais c'est le plus souvent un animal. Par exemple, mon patronus est un loup. Il dégage une force positive, il projette de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux détraqueurs - l'espoir, le bonheur… mais à l'inverse des humains, le détraqueur n'a aucun effet sur le patronus, il ne ressent pas le désespoir, tout comme toi et moi en fait, même si dans mon cas, j'ai une certaine tolérance. Un patronus est unique, même si parfois, des jumeaux peuvent avoir le même, cela reste très rare.

- Comment on peut faire apparaître le patronus ? demanda Harry.

- En prononçant une incantation qui produira son effet que si vous vous concentrez sur un souvenir le plus heureux possible, répondit Remus. Tu vas donc chercher celui qui te semble le plus heureux puis je te donnerai l'incantation et on fera un test.

Harry chercha alors dans sa mémoire, revivant des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux de sa vie, mais il ne trouvait pas cela suffisant, car si le sort était si complexe, ça ne devait pas être un vol sur balai où la découverte du monde sorcier qui allait l'aider. Harry se remémora alors des souvenirs, où il avait été particulièrement heureux, il choisit celui qui datait moins dans le temps.

- Je suis prêt à y'aller, dit simplement Harry en laissant ses yeux fermés. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- L'incantation est _Spero Patronum _!

Harry répéta plusieurs fois la formule à haute voix pour se la mettre en bouche puis il dit calmement :

- _Spero Patronum !_

Une forme humaine sortit alors de sa baguette, d'une couleur dorée assez violente à regarder, elle dégageait une force impressionnante. Il faisait la même taille que lui. Le patronus se tourna alors vers lui et il se vit lui-même, comme quand on regarde un miroir. Le détail qui lui avait permis de deviner que c'était lui était tout simplement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était sur le front du patronus, en rouge vif, comme se elle venait d'être chauffée à blanc.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y arrives du premier coup, dit-il, à quoi as-tu pensé comme souvenir.

- Ahem, à ce que je fais dans mon lit avec ma copine si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Harry avec un air amusé. (Bon d'accord, lol. Faut croire que Cho elle a du talent…)

- Oh, je n'y avais jamais pensé sous cet angle là, dit Remus en souriant, mais c'est vrai que c'est à ce moment que l'on ressent le plus de bonheur.

- Je confirme, dit Harry en s'étirant. C'est quand même bizarre que je réussisse du premier coup non, demanda-t-il.

- En effet, dit Remus en s'asseyant, peut-être as-tu des dispositions à la magie blanche.

- Peut-être, dit Harry en pensant qu'il faisait aussi de la magie noire, alors la magie blanche ne serait pas comme absorbée par la magie noire ?

- Recommence encore deux trois fois pour avoir le coup de main et je pense que tu pourras aller te coucher. La magie blanche est assez fatiguante, pas de prime abord, mais il y'a souvent un contre coup après. C'est comme les courbatures après le sport si tu veux.

Mais Harry réussit sans mal à se faire apparaître lui-même en forme de patronus.

- Il y'a autre chose de bizarre, nota Remus, c'est que ton patronus, c'est toi. Apparemment, tu n'as confiance qu'en toi et en personne d'autre.

Harry hocha la tête et prit congé de Remus pour rejoindre son lit, où il s'endormit comme une souche. Remus avait raison, il était "mort". Pour une rare fois, Harry se leva en même temps que les autres le lendemain, la preuve que le patronus prenait pas mal d'énergie. Lorsque le week-end arriva, Harry décida de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid, il passa par-dessus la rambarde et s'approcha de Hagrid dont les épaules se secouaient à un rythme régulier, de plus, il entendait des sanglots.

- Un problème Hagrid, dit doucement Harry.

- Buck, l'hippogriffe sur lequel tu es monté, il a mordu un élève il y'à deux mois. Le père de ce dernier a porté plainte et j'ai perdu le procès, murmura Hagrid en partant dans un éclat de pleurs.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plutôt, dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de l'homme. Dumbledore a tenté quelque chose ?

- Oui, mais Lucius Malefoy et Moon tiennent la commission dans le creux de la main, je n'ai aucune chance.

- Qui a été mordu ? demanda Harry gravement.

- Le petit Moon justement, c'est sûrement pour ça que Buck n'a eu aucune chance, pourtant, Hermione et Ron ont bien essayé de m'aider mais cela n'a pas suffit.

- Granger et Weasley ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas trop mais ce sont de bon gars dans le fond, dit Hagrid.

Harry renifla et se retourna, c'est là qu'il vit qu'une altercation entre Nott, Moon, Granger et Weasley allait éclater. Harry s'excusa auprès de Hagrid et alla à la rencontre de tout ce beau monde.

- Alors les gars un problème ?, dit Harry en se plaçant entre les deux groupes.

- Dégage Potter, dirent-ils dans un parfait synchronisme.

- Eh cool, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe, et mon petit doigt me dit que ça concerne Hagrid, dit Harry qui avait entendu de loin la conversation.

- Ouais, on discutait du fait que c'était un pleurnichard et un être lamentable qui ne devrait pas être professeur dans cette école, dit Moon d'un ton mauvais. Harry vit rouge mais Granger fut plus rapide.

- CLAC !

De toutes ces forces, elle gifla Moon qui tomba à terre sous le choc. Stupéfaits, Harry, Weasley et Nott regardèrent Granger lever à nouveau la main.

- Je t'avais prévenu, espèce de sale petit bonhomme, ne t'avise plus d'insulter Hagrid.

- Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Granger pour une fois, et ça fait mal Moon d'être du même point du vue qu'elle, ajouta Harry en prenant Moon par le col et le remettant sur ses pieds aussi simplement. Elle à préféré la méthode moldue, c'est son choix, mais je préfère ma baguette.

Harry sortit sa baguette, dit un sort et Moon se plia en deux, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de point. Harry recommença une deuxième fois, et ce fut la mâchoire qu'il visa cette fois. Enfin, il lui jeta un sort d'expulsion qui l'envoya tout simplement dans le lac.

- Nott, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille où je viendrai te rendre visite à toi aussi, menaça Harry, comprendo ? Ce dernier hocha vivement la tête et Harry s'en alla, laissant pantelant les deux Gryffondors. Il retourna auprès de Hagrid.

- Quand et où pour le procès en appel ? demanda Harry.

- Le 6 juin, ici même, et ils ont déjà appelé le bourreau, dit Hagrid avant de s'effondrer.

- Je serai là, dit simplement Harry avant de s'en aller.

- Oh ! Merci Harry, dit-il avec un air soulagé.

- De rien, cria Harry avant de disparaître, caché par les buissons.

Les vacances de Pâques, Harry les passa chez les Dursley, où il passa le plus clair de son temps avec Dudley et sa bande dans les rues de Londres. Ils étaient allés au parc, au cinéma beaucoup aussi. Ils avaient aussi fumé un peu, mais Harry refusant quelques fois, se limitant à une ou deux par jour. Il fit aussi ses leçons pour l'école, les professeurs les avaient d'ailleurs particulièrement chargés. Il apprit aussi que la Grunings avait été à moitié rachetée par un milliardaire américain, ce qui n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour l'instant. Les deux semaines passèrent donc assez rapidement et il fut temps pour Harry de retourner dans son château. Il retrouva avec plaisir Draco, qui lui avait envoyé une lettre par Mellon, Draco était en effet allé sur une île Grecque. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances respectives.

A ce sujet, Draco lui offrit une paire de lunettes pas comme les autres. En effet, elles pouvaient être liées à une ou plusieurs autres lunettes, et les possesseurs pouvaient correspondre. Ils essayèrent avec Draco et se rendirent compte que ça marchait parfaitement. Draco en offrit donc une autre à Maria, ce qui permettait de rester tout le temps en contact. Le professeur Rogue leur donna aussi les dates d'examens, et Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il avait son examen de DCFM et de Potions le 6 juin. Il allait devoir jouer serré pour venir voir Hagrid. Le retour des vacances signifiait aussi le retour de Pansy sur Draco, qui se colla littéralement au pauvre garçon qui n'en menait pas large. Harry passait donc la plupart de son temps avec Maria, ou Cho quand il se croisaient dans les couloirs où lors de rendez-vous nocturnes.

D'ailleurs, une nuit où il se rendait à un de ces rendez-vous, il aperçu quelque chose d'intriguant par une fenêtre qui donnait sur le saule cogneur. Il aperçu un animal qui était apparu de nulle part dans le parc baigné par la lumière de la lune. Grâce à sa vue développée par les sens du vampire et du loup garou, il put voir un chat, orange - encore celui de Granger. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il aperçu le chat s'arrêter brusquement à la lisère de la forêt. Harry était sûr d'avoir aperçu quelque chose bouger parmi les arbres.

Un instant plus tard, la chose apparut : un énorme chien noir au poil hirsute s'avança sur la pelouse à pas feutrés, accompagné de Pattenrond qui trottinait à ses côtés. Bizarre se dit Harry, un chat et chien qui s'entendent… Il continua à regarder et vit avec surprise le chat se faufiler entre les branches mouvantes du saule cogneur enragé et appuyer sur la racine au pied de l'arbre. L'arbre s'immobilisa dès lors et le chien disparu à l'intérieur de l'arbre, aussitôt suivi du chat. Est-ce que c'était possible que des animaux connaissent le passage secret ? Harry en doutait vraiment, mais il ne put s'arrêter plus longtemps sans arriver en retard à son rendez vous.

A l'approche des premiers jours de juin, le ciel se dégagea de ses nuages, la température augmentait, et les élèves n'avaient plus d'autre envie que de s'allonger dans l'herbe avec quelques rafraîchissements à portée de main. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Les examens étaient imminents, et, au lieu de paresser au soleil, tout le monde était forcé de rester dans le château à se concentrer sur de gros volumes, sans céder aux appels de la brise printanière qui s'insinuait par les fenêtres. Harry avait même surpris George et Fred Weasley en train de travailler. Ils devaient passer leurs BUSE. Percy, lui préparait son ASPIC, ce qui le rendait plutôt grincheux comme pas mal de monde s'en était rendu compte, cela n'avait pas empêché Harry, Draco et les jumeaux de lui faire quelques farces pour dérider un peu tout le monde, Nott et Moon avaient aussi reçu leur dose.

Pendant la semaine des examens, le château connut un silence inhabituel. Le lundi, les troisièmes années avaient le teint grisâtre en sortant de l'épreuve de Métamorphose où ils avaient dû changer une théière en tortue. Après un rapide déjeuner, ils passèrent l'épreuve de sortilèges. Sans aucune surprise, Flitwick avait choisi pour sujet les sortilèges d'Allégresses. Lorsqu'ils eurent dîné, tous les élèves s'enfermèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives et travaillèrent sur les examens du lendemain. Harry réussi parfaitement son examen sur les Runes, matière qui le passionnait réellement et où il brillait souvent pour ses interventions. Il passa après un déjeuner l'examen de l'Histoire de la Magie, qui à ses yeux n'était pas une franche réussite. Le lendemain, le 6 juin, Harry passa ses examens de Potion et de DCFM qu'il réussit sans une goutte de sueur.

A la fin de l'examen, Harry et Draco, ainsi que Pansy, toujours accrochée au blond, eurent la visite de Fudge, qui transpirait légèrement.

- Bonjour Harry, lança-t-il. Il salua aussi Draco mais oublia Pansy. Je suppose que vous sortez des examens ? C'est presque fini ?

- Oui Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry.

- Belle journée, dit Fudge en jetant un coup d'œil au lac. Dommage…dommage…

- Je suis venu remplir une mission bien désagréable, comme je devais me rendre à Poudlard pour l'affaire Black, la commission des Lords m'a chargé de mettre à mort un hippogriffe atteint de folie.

- C'est très dommage en effet, dit Draco, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en charge je suppose.

- Tu as raison mon garçon, dit Fudge en se retournant, ah voilà les représentants de la commission.

Deux hommes arrivèrent alors, le premier semblait aller sur ses derniers jours, il était bien impossible de lui donner un âge. L'autre, au contraire, était grand et robuste, avec une fine moustache noire. Le plus vieux, en regardant la cabane de Hagrid dit d'une voix faible :

- Mon dieu, mon dieu, je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses… C'est prévu au couché du soleil, n'est-ce pas Fudge ?

L'homme à la moustache noire tripotait quelque chose accroché à sa ceinture. Harry regarda attentivement et vit qu'il passait son large pouce sur le tranchant d'une hache à la lame étincelante.

- Nous devons y aller Mr le Ministre, intervint Harry.

- Allez-y les enfants, je ne vous retiens pas, dit Fudge en se retournant vers les deux autres personnes.

En fait, Harry avait terminé ses examens pour la journée, celui d'Astronomie se passant demain soir pour les troisièmes années. Il prit donc son temps pour manger puis se promena dans le château, discutant avec les tableaux qui lui racontaient de belles choses sur Poudlard, et essayant de trouver des passages secrets (bien que cela reste infructueux). Il arriva alors en haut de la tour nord où une échelle jaillissait d'une trappe. Harry haussa les épaules et monta. Il atterrit alors dans une salle feutrée et cosys, où une chaleur étouffante régnait. Il vit alors une personne dont le visage était serti de grosses lunettes, comme celles que portaient jadis les aviateurs. Ses yeux semblaient dans le vague, sa tête fixait le plafond. Une voix dure et sonore retentit dans la pièce :

_« Le seigneur des ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et terrible que jamais. Ce soir…avant minuit…le serviteur…ira…rejoindre…son maître… »_

La tête de la dame tomba sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper une sorte de grognement, puis, brusquement, elle se redressa.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Oh rien, la porte était ouverte, dit Harry, je vais m'en aller.

- Faites donc ça, dit la dame d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry s'en alla, réfléchissant aux paroles de la femme. Apparemment, à la fin de la journée, Black allait rejoindre son maître. Mais il a brisé ses chaînes depuis un an, c'est déjà fait. Mais quelle parole pouvait-il accorder à ce professeur de divination ? Harry regarda par la fenêtre, et vit que la journée tirait sur sa fin. Harry rejoignit donc Hagrid dans sa cabane, accompagné de Draco et Maria qui discutaient dans le parc.

- J'ai perdu l'appel, c'était couru d'avance, dit Hagrid. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit la bouilloire.

- Où est Buck ? demanda Maria d'une voix hésitante.

- Il…il est dans le potager, répondit Hagrid en renversant du lait sur la table.

Ses mains tremblaient si violemment que le pot à lait lui échappa et se brisa à terre. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte :

- Hagrid, ouvrez, c'est Hermione et Ron.

Il ouvrit la porte, et les deux groupes se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Maria se lève et prenne un autre pot à lait dans le buffet.

- Comment va se passer la suite ? demanda Hermione.

- Dumbledore va venir…un grand homme Dumbledore…

- J'ai dit que je serai là avec vous, dit Harry, je reste.

- Non, dit Hagrid, il faut que vous retourniez au château. Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez ça et si Fudge ou Dumbledore vous voit dehors sans autorisation, surtout toi Harry…

- Ahhh, cria Maria. Harry et Draco se levèrent aussitôt. Un rat…

- Croûtard, s'écria Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Il attrapa le rat et le fourra aussitôt dans sa poche.

- Ils arrivent, prévint Draco qui était près de la fenêtre, on doit y aller.

- D'accord Draco, dit Harry, bonne chance Hagrid.

A eux cinq, ils passèrent par la porte de derrière et foncèrent tête baissée vers des buissons touffus. Ils remontèrent la pente douce qui menait au château. Le soleil plongeait à l'horizon. Un soleil rouge. Un ciel rouge. Il y'eut un mélange de voix indistinctes, un moment de silence puis, brusquement, le sifflement d'une hache qui s'abattit dans un choc sourd. Il y'eut alors un bruit de galop, un chien sauta sur Ron et l'emporta dans le saule cogneur. L'action avait été tellement rapide qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. La nuit tomba. Harry alluma ses deux baguettes et s'éloigna brusquement pour éviter une branche qui siffla devant son visage.

- Il faut aller le secourir, s'exclama Granger.

- Sûrement pas, il n'avait qu'à faire attention, dit Draco en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Pas tout de suite Draco, dit Harry, ce chien m'intrigue, je l'ai vu il y'a quelques soirs entrer ici, je ne crois pas que ce soit un chien en fait, ses actions sont trop réfléchies, cela ressemble plus à un humain.

- Quoi ! Je ne vais pas aller là-dedans, s'écria Draco.

- Très bien, j'irai donc seul avec Granger. Harry leva alors la main et son katana apparut dans ses mains.

- Je te suis Harry, dit Maria en se séparant de Draco.

- Oh très bien je te suis, dit Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry partit donc en courant vers l'arbre, glissant sur les branches, faisant des saut périlleux plus dangereux l'un que l'autre. Après un dernier bond, il atterrit au pied de l'arbre et appuya sur le nœud pour paralyser l'arbre.

- Vous me suivez où quoi ? dit Harry en regardant l'air stupéfait des trois autres.

- On arrive, dit doucement Granger.

Ils rejoignirent donc Harry et ils descendirent sous le tronc d'arbre où débutait un tunnel au plafond assez bas. Ils progressaient le plus vite possible, presque courbés en deux. Harry menant la troupe. Le sol commença à remonter en pente douce puis le tunnel décrivit une courbe. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce où tout était cassé et en morceaux. Loin de s'en émouvoir et connaissant les lieux, Harry se dirigea vers la gauche et monta un petit escalier. Ils atteignirent un petit palier plongé dans l'obscurité. Une porte était entrouverte. Harry lança son pied contre la porte. Ils virent en face un lit à baldaquin où Ron reposait, il se tenait le genou en gémissant. Granger se précipita dans la pièce, Harry empêcha Maria de faire de même. Et il eut raison ; si tôt entrée, un homme se précipita sur Granger et lui faucha sa baguette.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion que l'homme soit dos à lui, il sortit un couteau et le porta sous la gorge de l'homme, qui s'arrêta soudainement. De l'autre bras, il tenait sa tête fermement contre son épaule.

- Lâche les baguettes Black, dit Harry en reconnaissant l'homme qui faisait la une des journaux. Attention, je n'hésiterai pas à te trancher la gorge. Black lâcha les deux baguettes que Draco ramassa aussitôt.

- Je le savais, dit Harry, le chien, c'est toi, tu es un animagus ! dit Harry d'une voix féroce, c'est comme ça que tu t'es échappé d'Azkaban et que tu arrives à pénétrer Poudlard.

- Très brillant Harry, tout comme ta mère. Je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu, cela va être beaucoup plus simple. Je suis juste venu tuer celui qui devrait déjà l'être.

- Pettigrow je suppose, dit Harry d'une voix ironique.

- Oui, comment tu le sais ? dit Black d'un ton surpris.

- Je l'ai aperçu sur la carte des maraudeurs, et si tu es un animagus chien, le rat que j'ai dû apercevoir cette nuit là doit être Pettigrow. Un meurtre en moins pour toi, sauf si tu le tues ce soir bien sûr.

- Euh, on comprend pas tout là, intervint Draco, qui avait laissé sa baguette magique pointée sur le criminel.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que Black a à dire, car je suppose que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu t'en ai pris à Ron. Croûtard ?

- Croûtard, affirma Black. Harry, à la grande surprise de tout le monde relâcha Black, puis s'avança vers Ron, il tendit la main.

- Donne ton rat Weasley, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, dit Harry.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu es de mèche avec ce criminel.

- Accio Croûtard ! dit Harry en soupirant. Le rat sauta de la poche et se logea dans la main de Harry. Bien, reprenons, j'aimerais donc, Black, que tu me racontes tout du début à la fin.

- Très bien, tout le monde a cru que j'avais tué Peter, commença Black, mais comme tu le sais Harry, il est bel et bien vivant, grâce à la carte, que j'ai créée d'ailleurs, avec l'aide de ton père, votre professeur de DCFM et Pettigrow bien sûr. Pendant nos études, pour aider les transformations difficiles de Remus, nous sommes devenus des Animagi. Il nous a fallu près de trois ans pour réussir. J'étais le chien, patmol, ton père était le cerf, cornedrue, et Peter le rat, Queudver.

- Il y'eut alors des bruits de pas et Remus apparut dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Sirius, dit Remus en l'embrassant des ses bras, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.

- C'est rien, j'étais en train d'expliquer à Harry la trahison de Peter. J'expliquais pourquoi nous sommes des Animagus.

- Ah, je vais continuer alors, je suis le principal fautif. J'ai été mordu dans ma jeunesse par un certain Greyback, un proche de Voldemort. C'est un miracle que j'ais été accepté en tant qu'élève, et encore plus en tant que professeur, bien que Rogue ait tout fait pour que le poste ne me soit pas confié. Il disait à Dumbledore que l'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Il a ses raisons, un jour, Sirius a trouvé bon de lui dire comment me suivre, car Severus voulait savoir où j'allais les nuits de pleine lune. Sirius lui a dit qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un nœud avec une longue branche pour me suivre. Bien sûr, il a essayé et il s'est retrouvé face à un loup garou enragé. Mais ton père, Harry, qui avait eu vent de l'affaire, a rejoint Rogue juste à temps et a réussi à le ramener au péril de sa vie. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer de garder le secret, et c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours gardé une haine tenace envers James et moi.

- Exactement, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lupin, Severus apparut alors magiquement et pointa sa baguette magique sur Black.

Hermione poussa un hurlement tandis que Sirius sursauta brusquement. Harry garda son calme, comme Draco et Maria. Remus semblait livide.

- Bonjour Severus, dit Harry en se plaçant entre la baguette et Sirius, j'aimerais que tu baisses ta baguette.

- Et pourquoi Harry, ce criminel a tué tes parents, et moi aussi presque. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour le tuer. Et puis maintenant, j'ai la preuve que Lupin aidait Black à s'introduire dans le château.

- En aucun cas Severus, Sirius est un animagus et il se faufilait dans le château sous cette forme. Remus vient juste de découvrir que Pettigrow est toujours vivant et que son meilleur ami est innocent. Severus baissa alors sa baguette, surpris.

- Très bien, je te crois Harry, mais il va falloir des preuves, dit Severus.

- Tout d'abord, Remus aurait pût me tuer plusieurs fois cette année et même l'année dernière, il ne l'a pas fait. S'il avait été le complice de Sirius, je ne serais plus là. Il y'a aussi le fait que ce rat, dit Harry en levant le poing où le rat gigotait, est un animagus, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

- Oui, reprit Sirius, et c'était aussi le gardien des secrets de tes parents, c'est lui qui a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. Juste avant qu'on lance le sort, j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit Peter parce que ce serait trop évident que je sois le gardien du secret de mon meilleur. C'était un coup de bluff qui a mal tourné. Harry, c'est comme si je les avais tués. Le soir où ils ont été tués, j'ai voulu vérifier que Peter était toujours en sécurité, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa cachette, il n'était pas là, et aucune trace de lutte. C'était suspect, je me suis précipité dans la maison de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai vu la maison détruite et leurs cadavres, j'ai compris ce que Peter avait fait. Ce que moi, j'avais fait, d'une certaine manière.

- Très bien, dit Harry d'une voix métallique, voyons voir ce que Peter a à dire pour sa défense, tu le fais avec moi Severus ?

- Très bien Harry, je te suis, dit-il en pointant sa baguette magique vers le poing de Harry. A trois, un…deux…TROIS !

Deux rayons bleus jaillirent des deux baguettes et frappèrent le rat qui se figea dans les airs, il fut ensuite agité de convulsions et il y'eut un autre éclair aveuglant, puis…

On aurait dit la croissance d'un être en accéléré. Une tête sortit du sol, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes. Un homme avait pris la place du rat. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un homme, une petite taille. Le sommet de son crâne était dégarni, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille. Il avait un ventre rebondi. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne.

- Bonjour Peter, dit Remus d'un ton joyeux tandis que Severus regardait le rat d'un air dégoûté, tout comme Harry. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Sirius…Remus…dit-il d'une voix couinante. Mes amis…Mes chers vieux amis…

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils le soient encore Peter, dit Harry. Maintenant, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

- Ha…Harry, tu dois me sauver, il veut me tuer, ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !

- Tu savais donc que Black arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban ? s'étonna Draco. Alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui.

- Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets !

- Même si le seigneur des ténèbres avait donné à Black des secrets de magie noire, cela n'aurait pas suffit, Azkaban est complètement à l'abri de ce genre de procédé, répliqua Severus. Je m'y connais assez pour le savoir.

- Rogue !

- Oui, moi, dit Severus en souriant méchamment.

- Je suis innocent, s'écria Peter.

- Un innocent ne se cache pas pendant douze ans Peter, dit Sirius, je ne connais personne qui passerait volontairement douze ans dans la peau d'un rat.

- On va régler cela vite fait et à ma manière, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers Severus. Il lui chuchota quelques mots, Severus acquiesça et lui donna une fiole.

- Severus est prévenant ; il garde toujours sur lui une fiole de vérité. Harry pinça alors le nez de Peter et porta la fiole contre sa bouche, ce dernier ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre de l'air et Harry en profita pour faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge.

- Commençons, dit Harry, qui êtes vous ?

- Peter Pettigrow.

- Etes vous le gardien du secret des Potter ? demanda Harry

- Oui.

- Avez-vous donné des informations concernant la maison des Potter à Voldemort.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous tuez ces 12 moldus dans une rue de Londres ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Je me suis coupé un doigt pendant que Sirius me hurlait dessus, puis j'ai fait exploser ma baguette et je me suis transformé.

- Laisse moi le tuer Harry, ce sera rapide et sans douleur, intervint Sirius d'une voix féroce.

- Non, maintenant que je le vois, j'ai pitié de lui, il ne mérite qu'une chose, être déchu devant tout le monde et toi, regagner ton innocence. Allons-y, nous n'avons que trop traîné ici.

Alors Peter fut enchaîné à Harry et Remus. Maria et Draco ouvraient la marche, Hermione supportait Ron juste derrière, après venait donc Harry, Peter et Remus et Sirius et Severus fermaient la marche, se jetant des regards venimeux. Les haines restaient tenaces. Ils sortirent dehors, Maria appuyant sur le tronc d'arbre. Ils étaient à mi-chemin du château quand Remus s'arrêta soudainement, pris de douleurs.

- Il n'a pas pris sa potion, s'exclama Rogue, Draco, Miss Zwillinger, Weasley et Granger, courrez au château et allez prévenir Dumbledore de la situation.

Rogue fit sauter la chaîne qui reliait Remus et Peter, ce dernier en profita pour se transformer en rat. Harry allait le poursuivre quand il se souvint des paroles du professeur de divination. Les choses devaient rester telles quel, et puis, il était impossible d'arriver à trouver un rat dans cette nuit, malgré ses sens surdéveloppés. Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou, Sirius en chien. Severus était à terre, assommé par la folie du loup-garou. Harry et Sirius se précipitèrent sur Remus. Sirius le mordit au pied tandis que Harry lui tenait les bras. Il s'énerva et Harry tomba au sol. Remus prit la fuite vers la forêt. Sirius le suivit en aboyant. Harry décida alors de se laisser envahir par le loup et le vampire qui étaient en lui, et il se transforma en une créature qui avait la peau bleue. Ces sens s'affinèrent encore plus. Il rattrapa rapidement le loup garou et il sauta sur lui. Ils roulèrent dans un mouvement confus, les pattes enchevêtrées.

Le loup-garou se releva le premier et fila, disparaissant dans la forêt. Harry entendit des gémissements, puis des cris d'homme. « Sirius ». Harry se précipita, suivant son flair et ses oreilles. Il se précipita sur lui et se retransforma en humain. Il sentit aussitôt un froid l'envahir. Les détraqueurs étaient en trop grand nombre, il s'écroula au sol, à côté de Sirius qui été déjà tombé dans les pommes. Il leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix désespérée :

- _Spero Patronum !_

Il apparut dans une forme dorée, les détraqueurs desserrèrent les rangs mais le patronus ne put pas lutter longtemps sur tous les fronts et les détraqueurs revinrent, plus terribles que jamais comme une tempête. Il y'eut alors une détonation et Harry apparut encore sous forme du patronus, de l'autre côté du lac, une personne se tenait là. Il s'évanouit, ses dernières forces le quittant.

…

- Nous tenons enfin Black, une chance que vous étiez là Macnair, jamais rien entendu de semblable.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

- Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, dit Fudge.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur le Ministre.

- Allons voir Harry et le professeur Rogue, ils doivent avoir des choses à nous raconter.

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, il regarda sur le côté et il vit le professeur Rogue qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il y'avait plus loin Weasley qui était toujours inconscient.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillés tout les deux, dit Madame Pomfresh.

- Alors Harry, comment allez-vous, demanda Fudge en entrant.

- Vous avez arrêté un innocent Monsieur, Sirius Black n'était pas le gardien du secret, c'était Peter Pettigrow le…

- Vous délirez Potter, coupa Macnair, Pettigrow est mort depuis douze ans. Harry s'écroula sur son lit, il ne le croirait jamais.

- Je ne délire pas, vous êtes donc tous bornés au Ministère, Black est innocent, dit Harry.

- Taisez-vous, Black a dû vous jeter un sort de confusion et…

- La ferme, dit Harry.

- Mr le ministre, j'aimerais que vous laissiez mon élève se reposer, intervint Dumbledore en arrivant avec Granger.

- Très bien, je vais aller à la rencontre des détraqueurs, venez Marcus, nous partons. Severus se leva et les suivit aussi, par l'ordre silencieux de Dumbledore.

- Pompom, toutes mes excuses mais je dois parler en privé à Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger.

Madame Pomfresh eut une moue indignée et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Il ne me croit pas, pas faute d'avoir essayé, dit Harry à Dumbledore.

- En effet Harry, Fudge est un attardiste, il ne croit jamais en ce que dit les autres. J'ai parlé avec Sirus, il m'a parlé d'animagus rat et de changement de gardien des secrets.

- Et il a raison, j'ai moi-même transformé ce rat avec Severus, dit Harry d'une voix fâchée, mais même la voix de Severus ne suffirait pas.

- Oui, écoute Harry, il est trop tard, Fudge va donner le baiser du détraqueur à Sirius dans quelques minutes maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps de contester ou d'annuler les décisions du ministre. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est plus de temps, dit-il en regardant Granger.

- Oh ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Le retourneur de temps de Granger, c'est à ça que vous pensez Professeur.

- Oui, mais je suis surpris que tu saches la vérité.

- Aucune importance, partons, dit Harry en se relevant.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore, Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq. Vous ne devez surtout pas être vus, Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi. Trois tours devraient suffire, bonne chance, et il ferma la porte à double tour.

Granger et Harry se placèrent au centre, Granger passa une chaîne dorée autour de son cou, elle tourna trois fois le sablier et ils disparurent. Harry eut l'impression de partir en arrière puis il sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée.

- Granger, tu ne devras rien dire à personne, dit Harry, je peux nous aider à être invisible mais tu dois promettre de ne rien dire, même pas à Weasley.

- D'accord.

Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité et il la passa sur eux deux. Ils virent alors passer devant eux Weasley et un double de Granger. Harry regarda les deux copies et secoua la tête, cela faisait bizarre. Ils sortirent ensuite eux aussi dehors, ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient aussi sauver Buck en plus de Sirius. Ils sortirent dans le parc qu'ils traversèrent entièrement, ils se cachèrent ensuite derrière un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Ils se virent ensuite sortir dehors par la porte de derrière, tandis que Dumbledore montrait aux trois invité de l'autre côté la montagne environnante.

- Je ne sais pas toi Granger, mais c'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai faite.

- Je te rassure Potter, moi aussi. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que mes cheveux étaient si…

- …touffus, termina Harry avec un sourire sardonique. On doit y aller, c'est le moment parfait.

En effet, le Harry et les autres du passé étaient déjà cachés dans les buissons, et Dumbledore retenaient toujours les autres, en donnant des précisions sur la faune et la flore de Poudlard. Harry et Granger se précipitèrent dans le potager et se cachèrent derrière de grosses citrouilles.

- On attend qu'il voie Buck une fois puis on va le chercher, dit Granger, d'accord Potter ?

- Cela va pour moi, dit Harry, va falloir jouer juste mais on devrait y arriver.

A l'intérieur de la cabane.

- Où est l'animal, demanda la voix glacée de Macnair.

- De…dehors…

Macnair s'approcha alors de la fenêtre pour regarder Buck. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Fudge :

- Nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez écouter aussi, c'est la procédure.

Le visage de Macnair disparut de la fenêtre, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Harry sauta par-dessus la clôture, il fixa Buck qui s'agenouilla aussitôt puis se releva alors que Fudge lisait le papier officiel. Harry utilisa toute sa force et réussi à arracher Buck, bien que celui-ci semblait réfractaire. Harry tira encore sur la corde, Granger vint lui prêter main forte et ils disparurent juste au moment où Fudge sortit dehors en compagnie de Hagrid, Dumbledore, et les gens de la commission.

Des voix s'insurgèrent, tandis que Dumbledore faisait part que c'était une chose extraordinaire. Macnair, énervé, abaissa sa hache qui coupa en deux une bûche… Dumbledore réussit à les convaincre que le voleur ne s'était pas enfui par la forêt, mais par les airs. Les recherches furent donc abandonnées et Harry et Hermione n'eurent rien à craindre. Ils se rapprochèrent donc du saule cogneur, se dissimulant derrière des buissons tandis que les autres entraient dans l'arbre, puis ce fut au tour de Remus et enfin de Severus. De là, ils durent attendrent bien trois quart d'heure avant que tout le monde ne sortent. Remus se transforma, Peter et Sirius aussi. Harry se rendit compte que Granger allait découvrir que lui aussi se transformait. Il paniqua et décida de l'assommer tout simplement.

Harry vit alors son patronus échouer, et il regarda anxieusement derrière lui, son sauveur ne devait pas tarder, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il vit alors son autre lui tomber complètement au sol. Harry se leva, pensa à Cho très fortement et à ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient seuls. Son patronus jaillit, plus puissant que jamais et dispersa tous les détraqueurs. Il repartit se cacher auprès de Granger qui s'éveillait peu à peu. Macnair apparut alors, mit Harry et Rogue sur un brancard et lia magiquement Sirius par des lianes enchantées avant de partir et d'entrer dans le château.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Granger en se relevant.

- Je ne sais pas, tu es tombée subitement à terre. Tu as dû t'évanouir. Dans tout les cas, il est temps d'y aller, j'aperçois Fudge et Macnair qui vont chercher les détraqueurs. Allons-y.

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur Buck, Harry prit les commandes, ayant déjà volé sur un hippogriffe. Il le dirigea vers la tour ouest et se posta en face de la treizième fenêtre en vol stationnaire. Il aperçu Sirius, assis sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague. En les apercevant, il fit les gros yeux et s'approcha.

- Reculez ! Lui cria Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, son autre main toujours accrochée à la robe d'Harry.

_- Alohomora _

La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt et Sirius prit place derrière Hermione. Harry dirigea alors Buck vers le sommet de la tour ouest où ils se posèrent.

- Comment…

- Pas le temps Sirius, je t'expliquerai ça dans une lette, coupa Harry, là, on doit retourner dans l'infirmerie pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?

- En t'en allant le plus loin possible d'ici et en te mettant en sécurité, répondit Harry.

- Nous nous reverrons un jour, dit Sirius, Tu es…tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry.

Il battit alors les flancs de l'hippogriffe qui prit son envol, emportant son cavalier. Harry les regarda s'éloigner. Bientôt, leur silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule qu'un nuage masqua. Harry et Granger descendirent les marches le plus rapidement possible, sautant à chaque fois les dernières marches d'un étage. Ils se cachèrent de Peeves puis de Fudge qui se rendait avec Macnair et un détraqueur vers le bureau où était enfermé Sirius. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, alors que Dumbledore allait fermer la porte, aux bruits de pas, il se retourna :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Mission accomplie, dit Harry alors que Granger était hors d'haleine.

- Bravo, je crois que vous êtes partis, vous pouvez allez vous recoucher, dit Dumbledore.

Fudge fut furieux, on l'avait entendu de l'autre bout du château proférer des menaces contre Dumbledore et Potter. La coupe des quatres maisons fut décernée aux Serpentards avec encore plus de mille points. Ils firent leurs bagages et une année fut terminée. Alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le quai de King Cross, Draco dit ceci à Harry.

- Au fait, mon père m'a averti que le tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu l'année prochaine à Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaubâtons sont les deux instituts qui y participeront. Voici aussi le livre sur le conseil des Lords ainsi que pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, je suis sûr que cela va t'intéresser.

- Merci Draco. Passez de bonnes vacances. Apparemment, moi c'est mal parti, les Dursley ne sont pas venus.

- Ok bon courage.

Harry serra la main de Draco, fit la bise à Maria et Léa et alla dire au revoir à sa manière à Cho, soit un long baiser devant tout le monde avant de s'en aller à pied. Il leva la main avec sa baguette dans une petite rue, le Magicobus apparut. Il fut déposé quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison des Dursley, dont tous les volets étaient fermés. Harry prit la clef sous le pot de fleurs de l'entrée et découvrit une lettre aux côtés du téléphone.

_Harry,_

_Nous sommes partis aux Etats-Unis, à Las Vegas précisément, chez les Berkeley. Ils nous ont invité pour parler avec ton oncle du futur de l'entreprise, car Vernon à été promu directeur. Dans la lettre, tu trouveras un billet d'avion et un passeport pour nous rejoindre._

_Ta Tante._

Harry resta incrédule. Il dormit à la maison, ne défaisant pas ses affaires. Le lendemain, il décida de ne pas prendre l'avion à cause des contrôles (pas sûr qu'il passe avec son attirail du petit sorcier). Il prit donc sa valise dans une main, puis dit :

_- Angelfuen Las Vegas ! _(Aéroport de Las Vegas).

Il disparu alors de la maison….

TO BE CONTINUED…

NDA : Voilà, dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que la longueur plutôt exceptionnelle de ce chapitre vous fera plaisir. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs, et encore plus les reviewers. Je vous donne rendez vous dans : « Aparté à Las Vegas » pour la suite de cette série de fictions. C'est assez surprenant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours la même fic . A bientôt.

Mellon.

Psst, laissez des reviews svp.

NDA 2 : Re Ce que j'ai à dire n'est malheureusement pas très heureux et joyeux. J'ai remarqué que le site HPF n'avait laissé qu'une review pour le chapitre 5 (je tient d'ailleurs à remercier la revieweuse) et tout simplement aucune pour le chapitre 7. L'écriture est pour moi un plaisir que j'aime faire partager, et en retour, j'aimerais bien que vous laissiez une review, même pour dire que le chapitre était bien, pas bien voir nul, mais en expliquant si vous avez le temps dans tous les cas. Je mets aussi à jour mon blog plus souvent, je sais qu'j'en avait un peu perdu l'habitude. Tous les chapitres ont été postés et je poste hebdomadairement des news sur l'avancement du chapitre qui suit.

A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure.


End file.
